Secrets and Lies
by lucidity
Summary: PreHBP! A favor for Dumbledore becomes Severus’ undoing, when a slip of the tongue by another reveals his secret. Features Snape and Ron among many others, not slash. COMPLETE!
1. Loose Lips

**Author's note**: I had originally started posting this under another screen name, SnapeAngst. I withdrew it to rework some things and thought it best to stick to one account so I am reposting it under this name. I cannot commit to frequent updates but will stick with the story to the end. Read on and please let me know what you think. 

**Summary**: A favor for Dumbledore becomes Severus' undoing, when a slip of the tongue by another reveals his secret. Chapter one: Severus does the favor and the secret is revealed. Surprise ending! Not slash. Rated for future violence and Snape torture/angst.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury books, Scholastic books and Warner Brothers have that pleasure. 

**Chapter One**: Loose lips

Severus Snape stood, his arms across his chest, looking down his nose at the Headmaster. He knew that this "summons" would not result in the loss of his life, as a summons to the Dark Lord might, but he also had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like what Albus had to say. He was correct.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled. "Severus, how very nice of you to stop by." Albus leaned back in his chair, smiling. Bantering with Severus never failed to lift his spirits.

Severus' black eyebrows rose. "You **asked **me here, Albus. If you don't require my assistance I do have many pressing matters to—" Severus quickly whirled toward the door, black robes swishing.

"—Now, now, Severus. Don't be hasty. Do sit down." When Severus had taken a seat Albus continued. "I did call you for a reason. As you know, I've been under a great deal of pressure to fill the position of professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Albus instantly regretted his choice of words.

Severus leaned in expectantly. "Yes, sir?" He was suddenly very eager to hear more.

Albus felt guilty. He had not meant to give the Severus the impression that the position was his. "I need to finalize my decision today. It may take the rest of the afternoon. What I need from you is to chaperone Harry and the Weasleys to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies."

Severus' face fell, causing Albus to feel all the more guilty. "You want me to baby-sit _Potter_ and his friends?"

Albus watched the transformation in his old friend. The minute Harry's name was mentioned Severus' eyes became cold as he closed in on himself. This reaction never failed to sadden Albus. He still held out hope that his friend would eventually come to accept Harry and let go of the grudge he still held so firmly against the Marauders.

"Molly will be there, and Arthur, but I would like another person there as well. Times are becoming more dangerous. You know this very well, Severus."

Severus sighed deeply. Albus was correct. The Dark Lord was reacting very badly to his defeat in the Department of Mysteries. He was actively seeking out anyone in the ranks who he **believed** was not loyal. He had tortured Goyle for so long at the last meeting there was a fear he would be forever brain damaged. He was pressuring the young children of Death Eaters to take the Mark. Severus knew that young Goyle and young Crabbe had both done so, but he wasn't sure about Draco Malfoy. Draco had been so devastated by his father's recent imprisonment that Severus was sure he would hear of him joining the Dark Lord soon.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Fine."

Ron and Harry chatted excitedly, happy to be out. Harry had gone to the Burrow to finish out his holiday just last week. He was so happy to have someone to talk to that he and Ron had been talking into the wee hours every night, until Molly would pound on the door and tell them to be quiet. Their sixth year was starting in less than a week. Harry had been confined to the Dursleys and then to the Weasleys and this was his first foray outside at all since summer began. Harry had to push the issue about going to Diagon Alley since his robes were two inches too short.

Harry stood on the raised platform as Madame Malkin measured him for the new robes. Ron stood near the window display, popping Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as he looked about the shop. Arthur sat in a seat towards the back and began perusing the Daily Prophet. The bell above the door jingled and Draco Malfoy came in with his mother and another woman. Mrs. Malfoy and the woman were talking in hushed tones. Ron sneered when he saw the young Slytherin.

Draco glared at Ron. "What are **you** doing here? The second hand shop is down the road."

Ron's fists balled at his sides. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"As clever a comeback as always, I see."

Ron's face reddened and he sneered. "At least my dad's not a criminal."

Draco's look was venomous. "Listen, Weasley—"

"—Draco, come along. We haven't much time." Narcissa took her son's arm and pulled him away from Ron.

Draco continued to stare at Ron until he and Harry finally left the shop. A malicious smile spread across his pale features as he began to plot his revenge.

Severus stalked down the aisle of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, just up the road from Madam Malkin's. He had one more ingredient to restock in his private stores, Gillyweed. Spying it on the shelf he quickly retrieved it and went to pay for his purchases. He needed to meet with Arthur in Flourish and Blott's in a few minutes.

He saw Draco Malfoy pass by the shop. Severus nodded politely to the young Slytherin.

Harry and Ron were just going into Flourish and Blott's when Ron realized his father was still next door at Madam Malkin's. "Go on ahead, Harry. I'll get Dad and meet you there."

Ron watched Harry go inside and then took a step, directly into Professor Snape. "Uh…Sorry, sir." Ron's eyes grew huge and his face drained of all color.

Snape scowled deeply. Suddenly, a malicious smile spread across his face. "All alone are we, Mr. Weasley?"

"I…I…I was just going to get my Dad from M-M-Madame M-Malkin's."

"Is that what it's called now? M-M-Madam M-Malkin's?" He leaned closer to Ron causing him to stagger backwards. "I want to know if you're pleased with yourself, taunting a child whose father has been incarcerated?"

Ron's anger flared. "He started it, the stupid git!"

"Language, Mr. Weasley, language. I cannot deduct points, since it's not during the term but I can do _so many other things._ Things that would make your hair stand on end."

"_Are you threatening me?"_

Snape didn't answer, just smiled in that frightening way again.

"I won't stand for it!" Ron fumed. "I don't care if you do work for the Order—" Ron failed to notice that Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "—And that your spying is so valuable to Dumbledore! You can't go around threatening people!"

"Spy for the Order, did you say?"

"Oh, come off it! Everyone knows. Why else would you be at the Order meetings and you even told Harry yourself!"

Snape took a step back. "So I did," he said very softly. "Now run along, Weasley. I have things to do."

Ron quickly ran to the robe shop to get his father.

As Harry and Ron were preparing to leave Flourish and Blott's they saw Arthur and Snape deep in conversation at the front of the shop. Harry asked, "What's that about, do you think?"

"No idea. I can't believe he would show his face again after what he said to me. I've half a mind to tell Dad all about it."

"Let it go, Ron. You know how he is about his Slytherins."

"He's never come right out and threatened me before. He's gone nutters!"

Harry shook his head. The teens exited the shop, followed by Arthur and Snape. Snape didn't mention the incident and neither did the two boys as Snape escorted the group to the Floo and watched as they departed for the Burrow.

"This is highly irregular. I'm not someone who can be summoned on a whim. This had better be worth my while." Voldemort slowly walked into the ornate drawing room. It was a bit overdone for his tastes but the Malfoy's did so like to flaunt their wealth. His red eyes narrowed as he spied the boy in front of the hearth.

Draco smiled. "I would not have called you had I not been completely sure of my information."

"Go on."

"I ask for something in return."

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Is that so?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. I want my father out of Azkaban. I know it is in your power to do so. You are the most powerful wizard who has ever lived."

"You flatter me." Voldemort took several steps forward. "I do have the power to grant your request, but only if I am pleased with what you say. If I am not, I guess it is a moot point, because you will be dead."

"Fair enough. I've discovered only this summer that I have been gifted with a family trait that runs in some from my Mother's side. I am a Metamorphmagus. I've been practicing the skill all summer."

"Impressive, indeed. This is your news?"

"No. I was in Diagon Alley today and could not help but use my new gift to get back at one of Arthur Weasley's kids."

Voldemort's lip curled at the mention of Weasley. "Go on."

"I took on a form that I thought would frighten him and he told me some very interesting information." Draco closed his eyes and focused. He suddenly grew a few inches and jet-black hair sprung all over his head. His nose grew long and beaky. Standing in front of Voldemort was none other than Severus Snape.

**Author's note**: Please review. Let me know what you think! Severus is in for some angsty times ahead and poor Ron will be pulled in as well. There will be plenty for us hurt/comfort fans!  
In the next chapter, Voldemort repays his debt to Draco and Severus is summoned. 


	2. Escape and Imprisonment

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Two: **Escape and Imprisonment

The gray rat scurried along the outside of the stone fortress, stealthily sliding around the feet of the outside guards, unnoticed. If the guards had seen the rat they would've noticed its odd gait, lumbering side to side with a tiny pack on its back. The rat scampered down the steps, one at a time, skittering quickly to the side as a guard passed. At the bottom the rat seemed to rest, its fast, labored breathing audible in the quiet of the night. It then continued on its way. The squeal of a door opening caused the rat to squeak fearfully, as the heavy wood came within an inch of its furry body. The rat stayed hidden in the shadows until the guard turned the corner down another hallway. A tiny gray head peeped out from the shadows, beady black eyes scanning both directions. The rat then began its trek again pausing every few meters to look toward each cell, as if reading the numbers. It stopped completely before door 102.

Lucius Malfoy stared into the darkness of the cell, arm resting on one raised knee, as he sat on his bunk. This was how he spent most of his days, staring. The guards considered him a model prisoner and would sneak him treats not available to the general population. This placid exterior masked the ever-maddening rage in his mind. Lucius spent every waking moment plotting revenge—revenge against Potter, revenge against Dumbledore, and revenge against the traitor in the Dark Lord's ranks. He would play out different scenarios in his mind where he would catch the traitor and torture him or her in most inventive ways. Malfoy had gifts that might not be noticeable to the untrained eye, but they would come in handy very soon. Malfoy's fascination with the Dark Arts and seemingly immeasurable wealth afforded him the opportunity to travel extensively, studying under the best Dark Arts Masters. He had every book on the Dark Arts known to Wizardkind, and some that no one else even knew existed. Malfoy had made it his life's ambition to become the most powerful Dark Wizard on the planet. He knew that there were currently some that were more powerful, but they didn't know just how much he knew. One day he would show them all.

Malfoy heard something outside his cell. He got up and crossed to the door. He saw a rat outside, trying unsuccessfully to slide under the door. The bulk of its tiny pack kept forcing it back. Malfoy smirked, shaking his blond head. "Wormtail, you stupid git!" He whispered in harsh tones. "Take off the pack first and then come in. You can get the pack later." The rat followed his instructions, sliding out of the pack and quickly scurrying under the door.

Once inside, Wormtail quickly changed from his Animagus form. He took out his wand and levitated the tiny pack inside, enlarging it.

Malfoy opened the pack, smiling as he noted its contents, his spare wand, a potion bottle and a shimmery cloth, an invisibility cloak.

Wormtail looked quickly through the bars, seeing that the guard's office door had opened. The every half-hour checks would begin in a minute. "We haven't much time. This is what we do."

§§§§§§

Chauncey and Frumble argued over how would be doing the next set of checks. Both guards wanted to stay close to the Wizard's Wireless, listening to the very close Quidditch match. "I'll flip you for it." Frumble knew that Chauncey never passed up a chance to bet on anything.

"Fine. If I win you have to do the rest of the checks until the match is over and if you win I'll do the checks until the match is over. Deal?"

§§§§§§

Chauncey made his rounds quickly, wanting to miss as little of the match as possible. He passed door 99, peering in. "Check." He passed door 100, peering in. "Prisoner sobbing. Duly noted, check." He came to door 101, glancing quickly, "Check." Door 102 was next. He quickly glanced in. "Ch—wait? Where is he?" He peered in more closely, still seeing no one. Checking his roster he quickly saw that this was the cell of Lucius Malfoy. "_Holy mother of Merlin!"_ His magical keys rattled as he fumbled for the correct key. Finding it he quickly opened the lock. Saying, "_Lumos,_" he entered the cell, holding his glowing wand aloft. As he stepped in he bumped into—nothing? He felt himself being pushed backwards onto the bunk as something swept past. "Hey, what's going on?"

Suddenly a short balding man appeared, as if sprouting from the floor, saying, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The guard's wand flew into Wormtail's hand. He pocketed it and advanced on the guard, holding his wand in his gleaming silver hand, and with the other pulling a bottle out of his pocket. "If you want to live, you will do exactly as I say." He held the potion bottle out to the man. "Drink this, now!" The guard complied downing the potion in one huge gulp. The last word the man heard before losing consciousness was "_Stupefy!"_

§§§§§§

"Chauncey?" Frumble called from the guard's station. "Hurry, this is really heating up! Chauncey?" A minute passed and then the station door opened, Frumble peering out into the darkness. "Did you finish the checks? Chauncey?" Frumble slowly ambled down the hall, wand in hand. He spied the abandoned clipboard on the floor outside of cell 102. He picked it up, seeing that Chauncey had gotten to that cell before stopping. He peeked inside, seeing Lucius Malfoy asleep on the bunk, his back to the door. In the poor lighting he could not tell that Malfoy wore a guard's uniform, sporting the name 'Chauncey' on the front pocket.

§§§§§§

Draco stayed hidden in the shadows outside the gates of Azkaban, alert for any sign of movement. He saw the gates swing wide, but no one could be seen. Draco kept very still and listened, hearing footsteps on the gravel path. He stepped out of the shadows. "Father?"

A swishing sound was heard as Malfoy whipped off the invisibility cloak. Lucius glared at his only son. "_It's about time_," he spat. "You let me rot in there for one hundred and four days!" He then quickly Apparated, leaving his dazed and wide-eyed son behind.

Draco stood for a moment, embarrassed and humiliated. He could not legally Apparate, although he knew how.

Wormtail sidled up beside him, draping an arm about his shoulders. "It's okay, son. I'll take you with me." The shorter man smiled as he Apparated them both to outside Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, Mr.…uh…"

"Call me Wormtail, everyone does." He smiled again and Disapparated.

§§§§§§

"Go ahead and tuck in," said Albus to Minerva and Remus. "Severus is often held up with a complex potion or other." The three filled their plates, the fourth plate lying empty.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Albus. There is something I think we should discuss, before Severus arrives." Remus' expression was grave.

Albus smiled warmly. "Go on."

"I heard Harry and Ron talking today. It sounded like Ron was saying that Severus threatened him."

Minerva was astonished. "What? I simply cannot see Severus going as far as to threaten a student."

Albus simply smiled and continued to fill his plate. "Did the boys tell you that Severus threatened them?"

Remus' gaze fell to the table. "Not in so many words."

"In exactly how many words?" Albus chuckled.

"They denied it when I confronted them."

"Then that's that." Minerva looked pleased.

"Ah, here he comes now." Albus watched Severus approach.

"I'm sorry I'm late, everyone." He looked to Minerva and Albus and nodded to Remus. "The potion I was brewing was very sensitive."

"No need to apologize, Severus." Minerva smiled, indicating his chair. As the Potions Master took his seat they began to discuss the plans for the Welcoming Feast.

Severus paid little attention to the conversation, thinking that such festivities were a waste of time. He noticed that Lupin was stealing glances at him, surreptitiously. When Severus caught his eye he was surprised that the werewolf did not look away, instead meeting his eyes with—defiance? Anger? "Is there a problem, Lupin?"

"Problem? I don't know. You tell me."

Severus' black eyebrows came together. "What _are _you talking about?"

"Ron Weasley."

"That is somehow supposed to make sense…Ron Weasley?"

"Ron said he had a run in with someone in Diagon Alley yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he said he was threatened."

"By whom?"

"He wouldn't say."

Severus looked thoughtful. "Oh. Well, Draco Malfoy was there as well. It very well may have been him." Remus looked unconvinced. "Look, Lupin. Children have these tiffs all the time. It's of no consequence."

"Hear, Hear!" added Albus.

Severus was just lifting his first spoonful to his lips when he felt a familiar twinge in his arm. "Pardon me. I am being summoned."

Albus nodded. "Be careful, dear boy. Do be careful."

"Yes," said Minerva. "We'll see you when you return."

Severus left at a quick pace for the dungeons to retrieve his Death Eater mask and robes. Remus' eyes bored into his back as he left the hall.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	3. Replace and Capture

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Three**: Replace and Capture

Severus could hold his tongue no longer, screaming loudly. TINK! His tormentor dropped the tooth into the metal bowl to join the other three already there.

Lucius felt a rush of pleasure, more intense for him than sex. Torturing Muggles was like cursing fish in a barrel, but torturing a Wizard, particularly one with Severus Snape's inherent abilities… He closed his eyes allowing the rush of pleasure to overtake him for a moment…that was priceless. Severus was a stubborn man and had held out longer than anyone had before. He had lost consciousness several times but Lucius had quickly fixed that with a well-placed Enervate. He had worked long and hard for this moment and was going to savor it.

He bent, placing his lips close to the Potion Master's ear. "That's right, Severus." He leisurely stroked the raven hair. "That's all I wanted. Was it that hard? Hmm?" He ran his finger along the outside of Severus' quickly swelling jaw. "I think I'll let you rest up a bit. I've worked up quite an appetite."

Malfoy called for his house-elf and told him to take Severus to a cell down the hall. "Water, and water only. If you heal him you'll be next on the table!" He cuffed the house-elf for good measure and quit the room.

Severus slowly came awake, hearing a soft voice calling to him. His hand cradled his right side as he attempted to breathe more deeply. The Potions Master was feeling lightheaded and his head was pounding, his face swollen. Lucius had stayed away from his left side; fearful of puncturing his heart and the breaks on the right side were not damaging enough to puncture his lung. Severus knew that Lucius was well aware of how to perform torture that would leave the victim alive but praying for death. Severus was not at that point. He was determined that he would die before he gave Malfoy the satisfaction.

Severus opened his eyes seeing a young house-elf looming over him. The elf gently took his head and raised it, putting a cup to his lips. The small amount of water he was able to take in was quickly and violently expelled, frightening the house-elf, who then ran for help.

Vomiting had increased the pain in his ribs and his mouth was in sheer agony. He almost blacked out but then focused hard on regulating his breathing, trying to shut out the pain and distance himself from it.

In moments the door burst open and Narcissa Malfoy entered. She knelt beside Severus after clearing the mess with Evanesco. He could feel anxiety coming off her in waves. She did not usually deal with the prisoners. She took the cup from the house-elf and dismissed her.

"Severus? Drink this." Lifting his head gingerly, she placed the cup to his lips.

The minute the water touched his tongue he knew she had slipped a pain-relieving potion inside. He wasn't about to argue.

"I would put a healing potion in but…you know." Her pale blue eyes met his black ones.

"You shouldn't be here… If he finds you… he'll kill you." He knew his words were somewhat muffled since he could not move his mouth very much.

"I should kill him! Look what he's gotten Draco involved in. He's a child and he's supposed to pass himself off as you? It's suicide."

Severus had also wondered how long Draco could sustain the façade, but said nothing more.

§§§§§§

Harry sat with Neville, Luna and Ginny in their compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Neville was excitedly relating how he had met his new girlfriend over the summer when Ron burst in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you hear? Did you hear!" Ron's face was flushed with excitement.

"Did I hear what?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy…" Ron stopped to drag in a few deep breaths. "He's not here. There's a rumor going around that his whole family took off when his dad escaped from Azkaban."

"How can anyone escape Azkaban, what with Dementors and all?" asked Neville.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "The Dementors left last Spring, don't you remember? It was in the papers. They supposedly went to fight for You-Know-Who."

"He's really gone?" asked a disbelieving Harry and Ron nodded.

Neville got up and danced an impromptu jig. The others laughed and clapped along with him, enjoying the little bit of good news.

§§§§§§

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement, although the Slytherin table looked a bit more sullen than usual. The sorting was over and the Welcoming Feast was in full swing.

Minerva's eyes kept straying to the doors. She bent close to Albus, asking for the third time that evening, "Where is Severus? Lucius Malfoy escapes and Severus disappears, there must be a connection."

"Minerva, Severus has been called countless times. He will return." He patted her hand. "If he is not here by tomorrow I will set the Order to the task of finding him." He saw something black out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, here he is now."

_Severus_ strode down the hall toward the Head Table, staring straight ahead. He had waited as long as possible before coming in. He felt the eyes of the students on him, as well as the faculty. Thank Merlin he had taken a calming potion or he would have run back the other way.

Minerva approached him. "Severus? Are you well? We've been worried!"

The cunning Slytherin kept his eyes averted. "I'm fine, Prof—Minerva. I just needed some alone time."

"You're not injured, dear boy?" Albus inquired.

"No, sir. I'm well, just very tired." He sighed deeply and allowed his shoulders to droop, hoping they would let him rest and leave him be.

Albus patted his shoulder. "Go along to your rooms, child. I'll have some food sent up. I'll stop by later to talk with you about your meeting, at about 9:30 or so."

As _Severus_ began the trek to the dungeons, hopelessness washed over him. _How in Merlin's name am I supposed to be able to do this! Dumbledore is coming to see me! _

The young Slytherin had forgotten about the wards protecting Snape's rooms and was having great difficulty figuring out how to take them down. He had finally broken down and called for a house-elf who had let him in. The elf said nothing but looked at him curiously. Once inside he poured himself a Firewhiskey and downed it. He poured another and sat on the couch in front of the fire, leaning back with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He glanced at the clock. _Merlin, in fifteen minutes Dumbledore will be here!_ His head was swimming as he downed the second glass.

Albus entered Severus' rooms. _How very curious, he didn't put up his wards. Perhaps because he was expecting me? He's never done anything like that before. Maybe he was injured more than I thought_. He saw Severus sprawled out on the couch, snoring, with an empty glass in his hand. _Severus never could hold his liquor._ Albus smiled slightly and did a quick diagnostic, seeing no broken bones or injuriesHe wrote him a note telling him about the Order meeting for tomorrow evening and left, quickly putting up the wards for his sleeping friend.

§§§§§§

The next morning _Severus_ walked into the wards, not realizing they had been put up again. _Sweet mother of Merlin! _He spent the next twenty minutes trying to get past them and then gave up and called his father via the Floo. He also told his dad about the Order meeting and that he didn't know where it was to be held. Lucius poked his head in and told his son how to get the wards down and that he would get the information from someone about the meeting place. He then put his son under the Cruciatus Curse for two minutes for interrupting his breakfast.

As he lay there on the floor, the young Slytherin felt like crying. He hated his father sometimes. _I'll never be good enough for you._ He regretted telling his father about Snape. Professor Snape had always treated him the way he wished his father had and he had repaid that kindness by turning him over to his dad. He bit the inside of his lip to hold back the tears. _Keep it together, Draco. Snape doesn't cry._

The Great Hall was full of the joyous laughter and the excited chatter of students. _Was I ever so carefree? I doubt it. Severus _strode to the Head Table, seeing Weasley out of the corner of his eye. The young redhead was shoveling food into his mouth, as if in a hurry. Just as _Severus _reached the teacher's table Weasley stood up and headed for the door. His companions remained seated. _This is my chance! Severus_ whirled on his heel and followed the young Gryffindor.

Ron made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had a free period this morning and wanted to get on his broomstick for some Quidditch practice. He heard boots clicking on the stone behind him and glanced over his shoulder seeing Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, I'd like a word."

Ron reluctantly stopped and turned around, irritably snapping. "I haven't done anything." His cheeks flamed as he realized he had spoken to a teacher that way.

_Severus _smirked. "Manners, Mr. Weasley."

"Look, are you going to threaten me again…sir?"

"Actually, I wished to apologize for that…unfortunate incident." He held out a small box, slightly larger than a deck of cards.

Ron's jaw dropped. _What?_ He stared at the box as if it would bite him, making no move to take it.

"Just take it Mr. Weasley. I don't have all day." _Severus_ took Ron's hand and placed the box on his palm. He then crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the boy to open it. He looked up and down the halls, seeing that there was still no one around. "Open it!" he hissed.

Ron swallowed hard, paling slightly. He held the box at arm's length, titling the lid away and gingerly removed the lid. Nothing sprang out at him or tried to bite him. Cringing slightly he tilted the box so he could see inside_. No bloody way! _Inside was the rarest of the rare chocolate frog cards, the only one he did not posses. "What's this for?" He reached in to touch the card and instantly felt the tug of a Portkey.

_Severus_ watched Ron disappear, smirking slightly. He glanced around again, seeing no one. He had to tamp down the spring in his step as he made his way back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

§§§§§§

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Malfoy disarmed Ron the second he appeared. "Welcome to my humble dungeon cell, Mr. Weasley."

"You bloody bastard! I should've know you and Snape were in leagues." Ron was pulled hard against the stone wall as chains sprung forth, yanking his hands back at shoulder height.

Malfoy laughed heartily. "How beautifully naïve—and such passion! Wouldn't you agree, Severus?"

Malfoy moved and Ron's eyes were drawn to the man on the floor. _That can't be him!_

Severus struggled to sit up, eventually completing the task. "Leave him alone." He took a moment to breathe. "He's just a child, Lucius."

"Not yet a man and no longer a child." Lucius stepped toward Ron, smiling. "Why would I go through this trouble and then let him go?"

"Who's at the school, if it's not Snape?"

"Didn't you notice anyone missing?"

Ron swept his mind of the cobwebs. It suddenly hit him like a Bludger. "Draco!"

"Clever boy," He reached for Ron's cheek.

Ron spit into his grinning face. "Don't touch me, you filthy Death Eater!"

Lucius stepped back a strange glint in his eye. He made a show of taking out his monogrammed handkerchief and cleaning his face. "Oh, I'll enjoy this, make no mistake." He took a step forward and pointed his wand at Ron's chest. "Where does the Order meet?"

"You'll get nothing from me!"

"We'll see about that, dear boy."

Narcissa couldn't sit still. The house-elves had told her there was another prisoner, this one a child. A child! She felt tears spring to her eyes. She heard piercing screams coming from the dungeons. It was not the deep voice that she knew belonged to Severus. Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as she cast a silencing spell on the floor. She rose and crossed to the potion cabinet where she retrieved a headache potion, as an afterthought she also removed an anti-anxiety potion.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	4. Fear and Anguish

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Four: **Fear and Anguish

"Lucius, stop!" Severus could bear the boy's screams no longer. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just leave the boy alone."

Lucius tilted his head to smirk at Severus. "Oh, I don't think so, Severus. " His eyes were shining with excitement. This boy screamed loud and long with hardly any provocation. "This boy just has **fun** written all over his face!" With a gleeful flick of his wand, the word 'fun' was carved into the flesh of the young Gryffindor's cheek. With each subsequent flick, another word sliced into Ron's tender skin.

Tears streamed down Ron's cheeks, irritating the open wounds and causing him to scream louder. He felt Malfoy stroking his hair and he pulled his head away as much as he could. "Don't touch me!"

Malfoy called for a house-elf and asked him to bring the box from his study. "The one with the holes in it." The house-elf Disapparated and then Apparated back a few seconds later, box in hand.

Lucius approached Ron, holding the box. Something could be heard thumping around inside. "Ronald, my dear boy, my son has told me a lot about you. He told me, for instance, how much you—loathe—spiders." Lucius sat the box on a nearby table and lifted the lid. He then reached inside and pulled out a large reddish-brown spider. It's body, not including its legs, was about the size of a small cat. He held the spider up for Ron to see, the eight legs flicking through the air as if looking for something to stand on. "This is Vlad. He's what I like to call a vampire spider. Spiders like this are drawn to blood, like a shark is drawn to blood in the water. Malfoy pointed to the large serrated-looking pinchers at the mouth of the beast. "He will go to an injured area and use these pinchers to dig inside the wound. His straw-like mouth will then suck the blood."

Ron felt very dizzy and was afraid he would vomit right then and there. He swallowed deeply and turned his head away.

Malfoy sat the spider on the floor and it made a beeline for Severus. "No, Vlad, this way." Malfoy repositioned the spider, which then started to crawl toward Ron.

"Get that thing away from me!" Ron pressed his body against the stone wall, a look of abject terror on his face. He closed his eyes and tipped back his head against the cool stone, grimacing as he felt the spider crawl onto his shoes and then began to climb his trousers. He suddenly let out a shriek of pain as he felt the spider bite through his pants and into his calf. "Get it off me!" The bite felt like a thick, hot needle was plunged into his flesh. Tears were streaming down his face as he felt the spider begin its trek again.

"I think he likes you. He gave you a little love bite, how sweet. Just tell me what I want to know and Vlad will go back to his box."

"Go to Hell!" Ron gritted his teeth as he felt the spider's weight pull on the material of his shirt as it made its way over his waist. He began to whimper softly.

Malfoy drew closer. "Come on son, his eight legs are crawling up your body and those eight eyes are spying out the perfect spot to suck your blood."

The spider was now on Ron's chest and he could feel the first hairy, spindly leg touch his neck. "Get it off me!"

"Tell me where the Order meets!"

"He cannot. There is a Fidelius Charm!" Severus said, watching the spectacle with trepidation.

Lucius face was a mask of fury. "Then he'll be lunch for Vlad!"

Ron opened his eyes to see the head of the spider right in front of his face. It's pinchers were clacking open and shut. Ron's mouth gaped as he tried hard to speak. He gave up, sobbing._"I can't tell you. Please get it off me!"_

Severus grimaced inwardly. _How could a child be expected to withstand torture? Merlin help us all. "_If you get the spider off him I'll tell you what I told the Order about the Dark Lord's plan for Stonenhenge."

Lucius plucked the spider from Ron and smirked at the young Gryffindor, absently stroking Vlad's hairy body.

§§§§§§

Harry and Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office. Worry weighed heavily in Harry's voice. "He's not here anywhere." He held out the Marauder's Map to the headmaster. "He's not on here, either."

Hermione began to cry softly and Harry put an arm around her. Stoically he reined in his own emotions, staring at the fires in the hearth. _Whoever did this will pay!_

Albus rummaged around in his desk drawer, pulling out a hand mirror. Peering into the glass he said very clearly, "Molly Weasley."

Molly was tidying up her bedroom when she heard a voice downstairs. She rushed down the stairs and took out the mirror from the drawer, seeing Albus' concerned face. "What is it, Albus?"

"Molly, call Arthur and come to Hogwarts at once, Ron has gone missing."

Molly looked at her clock. The hand marked "Ron" was pointed to "mortal peril". She clapped her hand over her mouth and sunk into a chair. Tears sprung to her eyes but she held them back. _I've got to stay strong for Ron. _

§§§§§§

Malfoy left the dungeon room shortly after getting a detailed account from Severus. He needed to contact Draco to tell him that he must leave for the Order meeting with Dumbledore. Ron, now unchained, limped over to where his professor sat, with his back to the stone wall, his eyes closed.

Ron was surprised at how swollen the man's cheeks were, his skin was pinkish and his breathing was rather shallow. "Professor?"

Severus opened his eyes and saw Ron peering down at him, tiny rivulets of blood still trickling from the cuts on his young face. He tried to manage a reassuring smile but it came out more like a grimace when the taut skin of his cheeks stretched. "It's okay, Ronald."

Ron began to tremble and ran a hand through his red hair, obviously struggling not to cry. "I would have given it all up, if I could have. I would've betrayed everyone!" He sunk to the ground beside his teacher and bowed his head, covering his face with his hands. His shoulders started to shake with silent tears.

Severus put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Don't be too worried. That is why the Fidelius Charm is used. When the headmaster realizes that you're missing, which I'm sure he already has, the Order will be on guard about anything unusual. It'll be okay."

Ron looked at his professor and blurted out, "You look like Hell."

Severus ran a hand through his greasy hair. "You look like fun."

Ron chuckled. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"I don't."

A few minutes passed in silence before Ron spoke again. "I'm sorry about everything, I mean Diagon Alley and all."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…the fight…you remember, don't you?" He saw the confused expression on his teacher's face. "You know…You said I shouldn't pick on Malfoy and then you sort of threatened me…" a sudden realization occurred to Ron. "Oh…Oh no! That wasn't you, was it?"

Severus looked down and the floor. "It's not important, Ron."

Ron stood and looked down at his battered teacher. "It's all my fault, all of it!"

Severus tried to reach for Ron but the pain in his ribs caused him to cringe.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid!" He smacked himself hard on the forehead and then went off to the corner and sat, head in hands.

A house-elf popped in with a water jug. "I have some water for you…two." She saw Ron in the corner. "It's compliments of Mistress Malfoy." She bent toward Severus and gave him a drink of the tepid water.

Severus would have smiled if his face would have allowed it. He could taste the pain-relieving potion in the water and drank greedily, causing the elf to smile. He sat back against the cool stone, allowing the potion a chance to work. "Ron?" His voice sounded stronger, even to his own ears. "Come here and get some water." The young redhead shook his head. "Don't be foolish, boy, come here." Ron still made no move. "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! GET OVER HERE!"

§§§§§§

_Severus_ left with Dumbledore for the meeting of the Order. He smiled to himself, sticking close to the headmaster had paid off handsomely. McGonagall had stayed behind to watch over the children and staff. It had, of course, made the rounds that a student had disappeared and the staff and other students were understandably concerned. The young Slytherin was grateful that during the busy time following the disappearance he had not been noticed at all. Dumbledore and McGonagall were so worried about Weasley that they did not notice that he may not be acting 100 Snape-ish.

He longed for the day when he could shed the skin of this middle-aged teacher and become his once gorgeous self again. His father told him that when he learned who all the members of the Order were, he could become Draco again.

The other members were there as he and Dumbledore arrived. The cunning Slytherin's eyes trailed over every face. He recognized most; except for a bald guy who looked vaguely familiar and a scruffy looking guy. He was surprised to see his cousin, Nymphadora. _The Order must really be desperate_. From what he remembered of his cousin she was a total klutz. He found himself smiling as he made mental notes for his father.

Tonks was worried. She watched Molly and Arthur speak with Albus about their son's disappearance. She found that her eyes kept straying to Severus Snape. Odd, he was smiling. She couldn't remember if she had ever seen that before. The meeting was about to begin as Albus took his seat. Her eyes again strayed to the Potions Master. _He looks so…relaxed._ He sat forward in his chair and put his chin on his hands. _What an odd thing for him to do._ He seemed off somehow but she couldn't quite place it. His movements were different but she couldn't put it into words. It was like when she had taken the form of someone new for the first time and she didn't quite have all the mannerisms…_Sweet Merlin!_ She looked away quickly. _I've got to do something, something to see if it's really him._

§§§§§§

Ron and Severus heard Malfoy whistling as he neared the cell. Severus could tell that Ron was terrified. He kept rubbing his sore calf and a large bump could now be seen where the spider had bitten him. Severus was not about to tell the boy just what the spider had done. "It's going to be okay, Ron. Trust me." Severus didn't believe his own words for a minute but the boy shouldn't spend his last moments worrying.

The cell door opened and Malfoy entered, grinning from ear to ear. "Come here now, boy, I want to show you the room down the hall."

"Take me instead." Severus put a protective arm across Ron's chest. "Leave the boy alone, Lucius."

"You'd rather go instead? But he's so much fun!" Lucius strode forward and drew his wand, taunting the young Gryffindor. "Who do you think I should take, boy?"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Liar! You're about to wet yourself. Should I take you or your **dear** teacher?"

"T-t-take me." Ron sputtered.

"Aww. How sweet. Gryffindor bravery—or is it stupidity? Although I do believe your request lacked a certain conviction. Come Severus, we'll let your playmate have a rest. I've found a few very old curses I'd like to try out on you. Of course, I suppose I could just do it here?"

"No!" Severus looked Lucius in the eye. "Not in front of the boy."

"I think you must be a Gryffindor at heart." He chuckled. "I guess that would explain a lot, anyway."

Severus struggled to his feet and the two departed.

Ron hugged his knees to his chest. He could hear Malfoy calling out curses but did not hear screams_. I hope he's not dead. _After a few more minutes he heard loud screaming. Putting his hands over his ears he began to rock back and forth_. My fault, it's all my fault._

§§§§§§

Tonks passed Alastor a note under the table. He was obviously unused to getting notes and spied it with his magical eye, turning it over and over in his hand before opening it. His remaining eye opened wider as he read and then he looked to Tonks and gave her a curt nod. Tonks smoothed her sweaty palms on her jeans. If she was wrong the Order would never take her seriously again, and Severus…she didn't even want to consider that. Taking a deep breath and summoning her courage, she spoke. "Excuse me, Dumbledore." Mad Eye took his cue to quickly stand and put up anti-Apparation wards around the room. She looked directly at Severus. "I believe this man is an imposter!"

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	5. The Revealing

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Five**: The Revealing

_Severus'_ hand slid slowly toward his pocket and to the wand which resided there. "How very absurd, Nymphadora."

"You know I don't go by that name, **Severus."** Tonks leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

The young Slytherin changed tactics. "This is madness, Albus. Surely you can't believe such utter nonsense?"

Albus studied _Severus _carefully. He then asked, "What is the basis for your allegations, Tonks?"

Tonks sighed heavily. "It's not anything concrete." She flushed nervously and rubbed her hands on her jeans. "It's more of a Metamorphmagus intuition, if you will. He's not acting quite right."

_Severus_ spoke up. "How should a man act when a student is taken from the school grounds in such a nefarious way?" He was pleased with himself, thinking he was doing very well.

It was very quiet in the room for several seconds, and then Albus spoke up. "How is it, **Severus,** that you know that the young Weasley was taken in a **nefarious **way?"

_Severus_ flushed guiltily. "Of course, he must've been taken in a **nefarious** way, Albus." He began to gesticulate with his hands. "Any way the child was taken must have been **nefarious**." He began to feel the panic rise in his chest. _Don't lose it, Draco. Hang on!_ His hand slid into his pocket and encircled the wand making him feel slightly more secure. "You haven't seen me drink any Polyjuice Potion, have you? Certainly not! This is ridiculous. Who else could I be but Severus Snape?"

"He's right about the Polyjuice," said Moody, scanning Snape with his magical eye and seeing no flasks or anything untoward. He also didn't see any of the potion vials that Snape kept on his person, which was also quite unusual. "It doesn't mean he isn't playing some other game. Maybe he's a Metamorphmagus. What do you think, Tonks?"

"I think it's likely."

Remus asked, "How can we know for sure? Would the spell to force an Animagus to take his human form work for this?"

Tonks nodded. "It's the same spell. Remus and Alastor, if you can assist."

The three stood and drew their wands.

_Severus _drew his wand, pointing it toward Tonks. "This is absurd! I shall take my leave of you all and will come back once you have regained your senses." He stood.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ _Severus' _wand flew to Arthur's outstretched hand, the spell causing the Slytherin to fall back into his seat. "I'm afraid we can't let you go until this matter has been sufficiently resolved, old boy." His normally kind eyes glinted dangerously. "If you really aren't Severus Snape we'll have many questions for you."

"I AM SEVERUS SNAPE!" The pitch of Severus' normally deep, baritone voice was rising.

Albus patted his arm. "Calm yourself, Severus. We can start with something very simple. What's your middle name?"

Seconds ticked away. _Severus_ looked at each member of the Order. He ignored the question. " I refuse to be brought down to the level of having to defend myself against baseless accusations. I am none other than Severus Snape!"

Albus nodded to the three standing and a flash of blue-white light shot from their wands and into _Severus_. His body was engulfed in the light for a second and then sitting where Severus Snape had just been was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" sneered Moody.

Molly leapt up from her seat and sailed at the young Slytherin grabbing his throat tightly and squeezing with all her might. "Bastard! What have you done with my son!" Draco's face purpled as he struggled for air, pulling at the indignant mother's steely grip.

Arthur calmly pried her fingers from the boy's throat and pulled her into his arms. "Molly, he can't very well tell us if you kill him." Molly broke down and Arthur led her to a chair at the opposite end of the table. "Do whatever you have to do to get my son back."

Draco's gray eyes darted around the room. He was drawing in great gulps of air and rubbing his bruised throat. He felt his heart racing and could not seem to get enough air. He practiced the exercises that his mother had taught him. Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth. _I'm a dead man! They'll kill me or Father will. Which is worse?_

Albus seemed to read the young Slytherin's mind. "No one is going to hurt you, Draco. Tell us where Ron and Professor Snape are."

"I don't know anything."

BANG! Ropes shot from the end of Moody's wand, tying Draco to his seat.

"You can't allow this, headmaster! I'm a student!" implored the devious Slytherin.

"Actually," said Albus. "You're no longer a student. You didn't return for classes this term. Rumor has it that you've given up your studies."

Moody leaned very close to Draco's pale face, "Leave me alone with him."

Draco found his anger. "You don't scare me! There's **nothing** that you can do that hasn't been done to me before."

"Child," said Albus. "No one here wants to harm you." He ignored the snort from Molly. "We need to know where Ron and Professor Snape are, that's all."

"You'll get nothing from me! Nothing!" Draco closed his eyes tight and wincing, waited for the curses to begin.

Albus sighed. _It's going to be a long night._

§§§§§§

Ron couldn't be sure how much time had passed. The screaming had long since died away yet Professor Snape was not brought back to the cell. _Could he be dead? How could I be so stupid? I'll never forgive myself. _

The pain in his calf was becoming constant. He glanced at the lump noting it had grown in size, now about the size of a large strawberry. His stomach growled. _Man, am I hungry. How can I think about food at a time like this? I'm a terrible person. _

The door to the cell creaked open and three house-elves carried in the unmoving form of Severus Snape. The one who had brought water to them before looked distraught. She kept wringing her hands and shaking her head. "Minky is bringing water as soon as Minky is able." The elves left.

Ron knelt beside the professor. Severus' skin was flushed and hot to the touch. "Professor? Professor?" He got no response. Snape's body began to shiver and Ron removed his robes and draped them over the quaking body. "Please don't die. Please don't leave me alone here." He reached out and clutched Severus' arm.

Severus felt like he was floating on the edge of consciousness. He knew someone was with him. There was a terrible ringing in his ears and his head was pounding with the rate of his heart. He felt a shiver run through his body and he began to shake. Something warm was draped over his body and with great difficulty he opened his eyes. Ron was kneeling beside him, sobbing. Severus reached his hand to cover the hand that gripped his arm. He watched the boy's startled reaction and looked at his face. The boy was laughing and crying at the same time but Severus could not hear a word he was saying.

"Professor, you're alive! You didn't leave me!" He leaned forward to bury his face in the older wizard's shoulder.

Severus drew Ron to him, holding the young man's head to his shoulder. "Lucius is done for the night," he rasped, taking another breath before continuing. "It's time to rest, Ron. Lie down and sleep." He swallowed thickly. "It's okay." He felt the boy curl up beside him. His resolve to fight to survive grew with each passing second. _I can't leave the boy alone. I have to hold on. Surely Albus is making some kind of progress? I must hold on. _Consciousness finally eluded him as his eyelids fluttered closed.

Minky returned with a small jug of water. "Minky cannot stay. Minky is cooking dinner for Master and Mistress." The house-elf left.

Ron picked up the water jug and drank. He then maneuvered Snape's head onto his lap and put the jug to his lips. "Drink, sir, drink." Professor Snape did not awaken. Ron gently shook Severus' shoulder and was rewarded with a soft moan as the teacher's eyes opened. Ron held the jug to the Potions master's lips and helped him to drink. "Not too fast, sir." After a drink, the dark head rested in his lap and Snape was out again.

Ron sat still for some time, not wishing to awaken his teacher. The Gryffindor's calf was aching and the pressure from the position he was in was making it worse. He gingerly lifted the dark head and lay it on the floor after sliding from beneath. He noticed a spot on his pants and tried to brush it off, coming away with a red stain on his fingers. Becoming concerned, he felt around on his teacher's head and could find no cuts where he could have been bleeding. He then moved the dark curtain of hair away from the teacher's ear and saw that there was blood there. He looked at the other ear and saw that it was similarly bloodied. He bit his lip and stroked the black hair. "It's gonna be okay, sir. It's gonna be okay."

§§§§§§

Draco's hands were clenched into fists. Two members of the Order were set to question him, Albus and Remus. Albus thought it best that the questioners be people Draco knew on some level and who knew him as well. The other members chatted in low tones in the living room, glancing occasionally at the closed door. Remus stood close to Draco and did the talking, while Albus sat back and watched.

"Draco, tell us where they are."

"I can't. I don't know anything." He stared straight ahead.

"Do you want Professor Snape to die?"

Saying nothing, Draco shot the lycanthrope a venomous look.

"Your father knows where they're being held. Most likely he is the one who has been set to torture Professor Snape."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Remus chuckled. "You know your father. You know firsthand how he treats people."

Draco's eyes brimmed with tears. "My father is a good man." He swallowed hard.

"Severus is being tortured, Draco. That is, if he's still alive."

"Shut up!"

"I know a little about your dad, Draco. He doesn't use your basic hexes and curses. Oh no, they're not nearly enough for him. He likes to be creative."

"You don't know anything about my father!"

"He's a cruel man, a sadist." Remus decided it was time to bring things home to the boy. "I've seen people after he's tortured them, Draco." He got very close to Draco's ear. "Some weren't even recognizable as people anymore."

"That's not true!" A lone tear trailed down the young Slytherin's pale cheek.

Albus had told Remus that there was a special bond between Draco and Severus and that he might use this to his advantage. He was told to say whatever would work to get the boy to talk. Remus decided that stretching the truth was the least of the sins he could commit at this point. He pulled out a chair and sat, his face coming close to Draco's. Speaking softly he said, "I thought you liked Severus. He's only told me good things about you, Draco."

"He's talked about me?" Draco said before he could stop himself. He glanced at Remus and then quickly glanced away.

"Oh, yes. He told me how proud he is—"

"—Stop it!—"

"—How he wished he had a son like you—"

"— No, stop it!—"

"You don't want him to die, do you Draco?"

Draco began to cry. "I don't believe you. My dad won't hurt him." In Draco's mind's eye he first saw his father and then himself breaking the restrained man's ribs with the horrible curse. He was fooling himself. Father would kill him and would enjoy it to Snape's last breath.

"Tell us where they are, before it's too late."

"I…I c-can't. Father w-will kill me. He'll kill me s-slowly—"

"—Like he's killing Severus?" countered Remus.

A moan escaped from the blond's throat. "Yes!" His head fell forward, tears flowing freely. "Yes! I don't want him to die! I just wanted father out of prison. I don't want him to die! Help me!"

Albus moved in. "It's okay, child. We'll keep you safe. Tell us what we need to know and it'll be fine. Shhh." Albus hugged the blond head to him, nodding to Remus.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	6. The Preparations

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Six**: The Preparations

Albus entered the living room. After casting a silencing charm over the room he began. "The young Malfoy has told us where the prisoners are, the dungeons of Malfoy Manor."

Arthur spoke up. "That doesn't make sense, keeping prisoners in your own home. He's lying."

Tonks shook her head. "Actually, it makes perfect sense. Malfoy Manor is extremely well protected. Lucius is no fool. It would take us days to figure out a way to breach the security. My mother told me that he set the wards so that people can Apparate in or out of the wards, but when they do they are splinched, unless they've used a particular password spell prior. She said that he tried out the wards on Draco several years back. He was in St. Mungos for most of that summer recovering."

"He splinched his own son, just to test his wards?" Arthur shook his head. "Do you expect us to believe that?"

"It's true," said Kingsley. "I was filling in at the Improper Use of Magic Office two summers ago and was assisting with the case. The child was splinched rather horribly. His mother claimed it was an accident and managed to get it swept under the rug. The considerable Malfoy influence _and galleons_ were the only things that kept Draco from having his wand snapped."

Albus sighed. "Well, we need to discuss where we go from here. Storming in with our wands blazing may not be the most prudent course of action."

"Dumbledore?" Tonks spoke up. "I know something about the Malfoys. The weakest link is Narcissa. She treats her child like gold and would do anything for him. Lucius, on the other hand, will likely kill him on sight when he finds out what's happened."

"We must do something!" Molly stood and began to pace again. "My baby boy is with that evil man. If he'd splinch his own son, what will he do to my Ron?"

Albus looked to Tonks. The rest of the Order then moved their eyes to her as well.

Tonks swallowed hard. _Well I guess I'll just go for it!_ "This is what I think we should do…"

§§§§§§

Narcissa bit her lip as she scanned the _Evening Prophet_. Lucius would be down from his shower in a moment and she must have this out of sight by then. She couldn't take her eyes from the young boy in the photo, Ron Weasley. He was smiling and wearing his school robes, absently twirling his wand. She scanned the headline again.

_Horrible Hogwarts Happenings: Boy Disappears Without a Trace. _

She closed her eyes and flipped the paper over, no longer able to bear the child's smiling face. She then saw an accompanying piece with a photo of an obviously distraught Molly Weasley, sobbing and blowing her nose into a handkerchief. The headline read:

_A Mother's Plea for the Safe Return of Her Son_

Cringing, Narcissa folded the paper. Hearing her husband on the stairs, she quickly hid the paper beneath the napkin in her lap. She picked up her teacup, trying to hide the sudden trembling in her hand.

Lucius bent to kiss his wife's cheek. "I'm so sorry to have to skip dinner, my dear. You understand what responsibilities I have."

"Of course, dear. Will you be gone long?"

"I hope not to be. I'd like to get back before too long, although I need to pick up some items in Knockturn Alley after the meeting." He bent close to his wife and tipped her chin up with his forefinger. "I don't have to tell you not to let anyone in, do I?" The underlying tone of the words put a chill in the air.

Fear gripped her heart, squeezing it painfully. "Of…Of course not dear. I won't let anyone in."

He smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Just see that you don't." He made his way to the doorway. "I would hate to have to punish you again," he added over his shoulder as he left.

Narcissa's hand was now shaking so hard she had to put the cup down, to keep from sloshing her tea onto the table_. What am I going to do? I can't let him kill people in my own home! That poor boy! What if that was my Draco? _She buried her face in her hands. Her mind was awhirl; going in so many different directions that she could not focus. She heard someone enter the room. "I wish to be left alone." She did not hear the house-elf retreat. Lowering her hands she repeated, "_I said_, I wish to be…" Before her stood Lucius' former house-elf, Dobby, looking very uncomfortable. In his hand was a letter with the Hogwarts crest on the seal.

Dobby stepped forward and handed Narcissa the letter. "Dobby is to stay for a reply."

Narcissa stared, first at the letter and then at Dobby. Finally she broke the seal with one finely manicured nail. Opening it she gasped and covered her mouth. _This can't be happening!_ She read the simple missive:

Narcissa Malfoy:

Draco has been discovered as a spy infiltrating the school in the form of Professor Snape. He has confessed to his part in the kidnapping of Professor Snape as well as of Ron Weasley. If you wish to have your son back I suggest you agree to a trade, Draco for the two prisoners. It would not be wise to involve your husband. Send your response via Dobby.

The headmaster's elegant scrawl closed the correspondence.

Narcissa sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Dobby waited patiently. Narcissa sat up again. "Minky!" The house-elf popped in. "The time has come."

Narcissa had known that a day would come where escape from her husband was not only desired but also essential. When Draco was splinched she had carried out her dream of creating a hideaway. She had created a small set of rooms underground in a secret location. Her fortress was as impenetrable as Malfoy Manor and Lucius knew not a thing of it. She and Minky were the only living souls who knew.

Narcissa scribbled a hasty reply to Dumbledore. After Dobby popped out, Narcissa went to her rooms to pack as Minky gathered whatever provisions she thought they might need. Neither knew how long they would be hiding out.

§§§§§§

Molly paced back and forth, whirling at any sound. "What was that? Was it Dobby?"

"Calm yourself, dear." Arthur tried to get his wife to sit beside him on the couch but she shot up again as the sound of breaking china came from the kitchen. As Tonks came from there profusely apologizing, the portrait of Mrs. Black began shouting epithets. Moody crossed to the portrait and began to argue with it vehemently.

Dobby softly popped into the room in the midst of the chaos. Albus was seated in an armchair rubbing his temples. Dobby went to him and pulled on the sleeve of his robe.

Albus felt the tug and saw Dobby there. "Everyone, please be silent." He opened the reply and scanned the contents.

Molly and Arthur looked to him expectantly. He smiled. "She has agreed. We just need to set the plan into motion. Molly, Arthur, you will come with Remus, Draco and me to Hogwarts. Tonks, you will be the liaison for the Order. I will notify you as things develop and others may contact you for information." He got up and went into the kitchen where Remus sat with Draco.

Remus looked up. "Has she agreed, then?"

Albus nodded. "We'll need to go to Hogwarts for now, until we can decide the particulars." He came to stand beside Draco. Looking into the boy's gray eyes he gave him a sad smile. "I'm going to need you to hold still, child. I need to erase your memories of all that you have seen and heard from the time we left Hogwarts tonight." Draco mutely nodded and closed his eyes. Albus placed his wand between the boy's eyes and obliviated his memory. He then added a sleeping charm, causing the boy to slump forward against the cords which held him. "Remus, unbind him and let's go. He'll be your responsibility until the exchange takes place."

§§§§§§

Ron heard the door to the cell creak open and stumbled to his feet, surprised to find that his leg no longer hurt. Ron stood in front of Snape's body, ready to fight if need be. He knew he was no match for a wand but growing up with as many brothers as he had, he was quite used to being prepared for a physical confrontation at any time. He would not allow Snape to be taken again.

Minky's large head peeked around the cell door, her eyes huge. She then slunk inside, followed by Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy knelt beside Severus, gently touching his forehead. "He's burning up, Minky. Can you help him?"

Minky approached Severus and held her hands several inches above his body. She slowly ran her hands up and down over his entire frame. "Minky can help but not completely. Minky can mend the ribs and heal the mouth. Minky has basic fever-reducing potions, but not one to regrow professor's teeth…" Narcissa winced. "…or the ear drops needed to stop professor's infection."

Narcissa sighed, nervously biting her fingernail. "Can you keep the fever down until we can make the exchange?"

Minky nodded, her hands hovering above Severus' head. "Yes, but Minky cannot save professor's hearing. Master must have used the ear splitting curse."

"_He's deaf?"_ asked Ron, looking down at his teacher, mouth agape.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "He's alive, boy, as are you." She turned her attention to Minky. "Take the boy. I'll be along in a moment."

Ron backed away as the elf approached him. "Take me…where?"

"You're acting foolish, child. Would you rather leave with us or stay with my husband?"

Ron stood still as Minky's arms draped his waist in preparation for Apparating.

"WAIT!" Narcissa approached and quickly performed the password charm. "We can't turn the boy over in pieces, Minky!"

§§§§§§

Remus puttered around in the kitchenette of the one-room flat created inside the Room of Requirement. He had finished his tea and was rinsing the dishes when he heard a soft groan coming from the couch where he had placed Draco. He had considered tying the boy again once they arrived but thought better of it. Remus approached the sleeping Slytherin. Draco began to mutter in his sleep, in the throes of a nightmare.

"Father…no…please…it hurts…please stop…please don't hurt me…"

Remus gently nudged the boy's shoulder. "Wake up, Draco. You're having a bad dream."

Draco shot up from the couch, "NO! Stop!" His gray eyes scanned the room. "Where am I? How did I get here?" Draco looked at his hands—**his** hands!_ What's going on? I'm Draco again! How?_ Thinking fast he sat on the couch, placing his hand over his eyes. "I'm so dizzy. What's going on? I…I…must've been under the Imperious Curse. I hope I didn't do anything awful."

Remus smiled. Whenever a Malfoy was caught with his hand in the cookie jar the Imperious Curse was invariably to blame.

§§§§§§

Severus moaned as Minky placed her hands against his side, deftly healing his broken ribs. Any human witch or wizard would've coveted her skill as a Healer. She had a wide range of experience dealing with injuries since her mistress had married a man who was nothing more than a monster. She was rarely called upon to heal prisoners but had healed Mistress and the young Master on a regular basis. Her skillful fingers now cupped Severus' jaw as she sent her magical healing energies into him.

Severus could feel a slight itching and tightening in his cheeks and felt the pain there slowly recede. Sadly it only brought the pain in his ears to the forefront. He unconsciously lifted his hands to touch his ears and felt hands pulling his own down and away. Opening his eyes he saw Narcissa, smiling sadly and shaking her head. He turned his head to speak but the movement caused a wave of dizziness to wash over him. He was spiraling down and away, falling, even though there was nowhere to go. He moaned again and vaguely wondered why he couldn't hear himself. Bile rose in his throat and Minky quickly placed her hands to his stomach, squelching the nausea.

"It's okay, Severus."

The Potions Master couldn't understand why he couldn't hear Narcissa. He could see that her lips were moving. "What?" he managed to rasp.

Narcissa conjured a small blackboard and tapped it with her wand. As she spoke her words appeared on the board. "I said, it's okay, Severus. Just relax. You and Ron are fine."

_Ron? I have to tell her about Ron._ He tried to speak again. "V…V…Sp…Sp…" The effort proved to be too much and he fell back into the black abyss.

"What was he trying to say?" asked Ron from the nearby bunk. He sat eating an apple from the provisions that had been brought. His freshly scrubbed face was pinkish and shiny, the cuts now being merely red marks as the healing salve did its work.

"I don't know. Get some sleep now, child." She watched Ron lay back. He was asleep almost instantly. She stretched her back and yawned.

"Mistress should get rest, too. Minky will keep watch."

As the humans slept the house-elf finished the preparations for the exchange. The time was quickly approaching. Minky awakened her Mistress and went to Ron. He lay on his side, sleeping soundly. Her eyes were drawn to his calf, where the material strained against a lump of some kind. She peered at the lump, poking it with her finger. She gasped as the lump moved. "Mistress! Mistress!"

Narcissa came over. "What's wrong? You can't wake him up?"

"No, Mistress. His leg! His leg!"

Narcissa glanced at Ron's calf and put a hand over her mouth. A look of steely determination came over her features. "We can't do anything about it now. They'll have to fix him up at Hogwarts. Wake him."

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	7. The Exchange

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Seven:** The Exchange

Draco perched on the end of the couch, his back ramrod straight. He kept glancing to the clock. His mother was going to exchange him for Snape and Weasley. He allowed his mind to wander. What would his father do when he found out? He would be bent on revenge and if they were caught…Draco gulped. He felt his heart begin to race. There didn't seem to be enough air in the room. His breathing quickened but it didn't help. The temperature of the room seemed to get very hot. He pulled at the neck of his robes, breaking out into a sweat.

Remus reread the same line of the same article in the newspaper. He could not concentrate, so he went over the instructions for the exchange in his mind. He then heard an odd sound coming from where Draco sat so he lowered the paper. Draco was acting strangely, sitting stiffly on the couch, breathing loud and fast. "Draco?"

Draco jumped up from the couch, whirling to face Remus. _"I think I'm dying!"_ He grabbed his chest. "_I can't breathe and my heart is ready to jump out of my body!"_ The young Slytherin looked terrified, tears flowing from his huge gray eyes.

Remus knew instantly that Draco was having a panic attack. He conjured a brown bag and took it to the young Slytherin, telling him to breathe into it. "It'll help. I've seen this before. It'll be okay." He led Draco to the couch and helped him lay back.

Remus remembered the first panic attack that Peter Pettigrew had had like it was yesterday. Remus, James and Sirius had been very scared and taken him to the mediwitch, thinking that maybe he was having a heart attack. She taught them about panic attacks and how to help Peter through them, if he should have another. Peter had told the mediwitch he was nervous about an exam and that was why he had the attack. After that day he had few others at school, but they tended to coincide with when he was to go home. Looking back, Remus wished he had gone to the headmaster about it. Peter had begged him not to and he had not. Peter was most assuredly abused in some way, but he had never told them what exactly had happened. Sirius and James were more than happy to accept Peter's denials but they never set well with Remus.

The room was silent except for the crumpling of the paper bag as Draco breathed into it. Remus watched him closely pulling a chair to the couch. "You've never had a panic attack before?"

Draco shook his head, his breathing pattern slowly returning to normal. Lowering the bag, he took a few deep breaths. "I was just," breath, "thinking about my father," breath, "and what he'll do to us," breath, "if he finds us."

"If you get into trouble, Draco, go to the Ministry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they'll be eager to protect us."

Remus went to the counter and grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling something. "This is my home address. I'm rarely there but you can use it if need be. It's a very small cottage in the country." He smiled. "There are no amenities, believe me, but it's out of the way and certainly off the beaten path." He held the paper out to Draco.

Draco's gray eyes narrowed. "Why would you do this for me?" He reluctantly took the proffered note.

"As much of a git as you've been, no one deserves to be treated the way you have been." He thought back to Peter. Remus had quite a few regrets in his life; he would not add Draco to the list.

There was a knock at the door. Albus was ready.

They were the first ones to arrive at the designated location. The darkness of the woods enveloped them, the only light being from the sliver of moon in the autumn sky. Stepping into the clearing they looked around. They were at a river about twenty meters across. Sounds of the woods surrounded them, wind rustling the trees, nocturnal creatures ambling in the forest and the rushing water of the river, full from recent rains.

"Are we early?" asked Remus.

"No. She is simply waiting to see if I have anything up my sleeve." Albus reached up the flared sleeve of his bright blue robes, pulling out a bouquet of blood-red roses. In a loud, clear voice he called, "We are quite alone, Narcissa, I assure you." He tossed the bouquet into the river. "It's just as we agreed." He and Remus watched the bouquet bob and swirl as it was quickly swept away in the surging current. Nearby Draco nervously kicked up sand with his shoe.

On the other side of the river, Narcissa emerged from behind a copse of bushes. "Draco, are you well?"

"Yes, mother, I'm fine." He squinted, trying to see his mother more clearly.

Narcissa motioned to the others, who came from the same sheltered space. Severus was on a stretcher, apparently unconscious, with Ron standing close by.

"We're all here then?" Albus drew his wand and conjured an arched bridge of light. The others averted their eyes for a moment until they could adjust to the new brightness it afforded. It extended from one bank of the river to the other. "We'll exchange the boys after you send Severus to us first. It looks like he needs immediate care."

"Send Draco to me and then I'll send both to you." Narcissa counteroffered.

Albus shook his head. "It's late Narcissa. I'll have no games. Send Severus to us, now." Although his tone was genial the look in his eyes was not. This was not lost on Narcissa, since the bridge allowed each to see the other clearly. Albus continued, "I will not go back on our agreement. I'm a wizard of my word."

Narcissa pondered this for a bit and then called Minky to her. The house-elf then levitated Severus' stretcher to the bridge and crossed to the midpoint. Remus was on the opposite side and was able to bring it the rest of the way while Minky returned to her mistress. Remus levitated the stretcher to Albus.

Albus reached out to touch Severus' cheek, finding it very warm. The Potion Master's usually sallow complexion was flushed and his breathing was fast and shallow. "Take him to Hogwarts now. We'll be along directly." Albus spelled a branch into a portkey and the lycanthrope took the Potions Master and left.

Narcissa motioned for Ron to come closer to her. She led him to the bridge and then held his shoulders in a steely grip. She watched as Albus moved Draco to the opposite end of the bridge. She then let go of Ron, whispering in his ear, "Go on."

Ron saw Draco approach him from the opposite side. He felt anger rise in him from the soles of his feet to the tips of his flame-red hair. _This bloody bastard is going to get away with it! He's getting off scot-free! Professor Snape is deaf and I get my face cut up, not to mention being terrorized by a spider and he goes free! Bloody hell! It's just not right!_ The two were now within several meters of each other. Ron scowled deeply. He could swear he saw the corner of the Slytherin's lips turn up in a self-satisfied smirk_. Oh, that's bloody it!_ Ron rushed Draco and they both toppled over the side of the bridge and into the river. Ron clung to Draco, as they were carried along with the current, getting in a good punch whenever he could. Draco panicked and grabbed at Ron, forcing his head under the water as he tried to keep his head above. The Slytherin's legs kept going out from under him as he tried to stand on the slippery rocks. Ron was scratching at Draco's hands when he suddenly let go, having been slammed sideways into a large rock. Ron sputtered and coughed, looking for Draco. He saw the other boy's body facedown, bobbing with the current a few meters ahead. Ron reached for him, eager to finish what he had started.

Albus and Narcissa pointed their wands at their charges. The two boys were levitated out of the water, Draco being deposited by his mother and Ron being brought to the headmaster.

Minky placed her hands on Draco's chest. Water shot forcefully from his mouth and he began to sputter and cough. Narcissa rained some colorful curses down on Ron's head and then Apparated with Draco, Minky following.

Ron stood, drenched, staring at the sand. He cringed inwardly as he waited for the yelling. The headmaster said nothing. Slowly Ron looked up into his blue eyes and was surprised to see that the older wizard didn't look angry, only sad. "He got off with nothing, sir. He got away with what he did."

The headmaster gave him a small smile, conjuring up a large fluffy towel and draping it over Ron's shoulders. "Yes, Ron, he did." He sighed deeply. "We make choices in this life, Ron. Some are ultimately for the greater good. Come" Taking Ron's hand they Disapparated.

§§§§§§

Remus entered the hospital wing, levitating the stretcher ahead of him. Poppy ushered him to the bed she had prepared. "I have been waiting on pins and needles."

"Where is Ron?" Molly asked, she and Arthur coming over to stand near Poppy.

"He'll be along with Dumbledore in a bit."

"How is Severus?" Poppy motioned to the bed she wished her patient to be placed upon.

Remus shrugged. "He's been out since we got him. I think the thestral ride was a bit bumpy for him."

"_Thestral ride!"_

"It was the quickest mode of transport from the boundaries of the wards. It was Hagrid's idea." He lowered Severus' body onto the bed.

Poppy snorted and began her examination of Severus. Remus stood by, ready if needed.

Molly and Arthur crossed to the back door to await their son's arrival. "Did Ron look okay, Remus?" asked Molly.

"He looked fine to me, Molly, from what I could see." Remus' attention was drawn to Poppy as she waved her wand up and down over Snape's body. He thought she was finished when she began again, concentrating on his head. She opened his mouth and peered inside, shaking her head. She then tilted his head from side to side, peering closely at his ears and performing some kind of advanced diagnostic technique with her wand. Remus thought he heard her sniff. Looking into her face he saw silent tears tracking down her cheeks. "Is it that bad?"

Poppy sniffed again and nodded. "I need to get some ear…ear…_ear drops_." The last words came out as a sob. She rushed to the back storeroom, her hand muffling her anguish.

Remus glanced at Severus and was surprised to see the Potion Master's black eyes looking back at him, his dark eyebrows knit in confusion. The lycanthrope bent forward and placed a hand over Severus' hand_. Bloody hell, he's burning up! _"It's okay, Severus. You're at Hogwarts now." He patted the hand lightly.

Severus saw Lupin bending over him and felt pressure on his hand. He watched the werewolf's lips moving. _Where's Poppy? Where's Albus?_ He opened his mouth to speak, turning his head. A wave of nausea caught him by surprise. His stomach rebelled and he began to vomit. He felt Remus grab his shoulders and get him on his side, so he would not aspirate the liquid into his lungs.

"It's okay, Severus. It's okay." Remus pulled Severus' hair back from his face, surprised to see how cherry red his ear appeared. Remus kept glancing back toward the storeroom. _Come on Poppy!_ The heaves subsided and Remus gingerly rolled Severus onto his back. Molly came from the bathroom with some wet cloths. She gently wiped Severus' mouth with the one and then blotted his fevered brow with the second as his black eyes drifted shut.

Poppy, red-eyed, approached from the back, carrying a small tray containing an assortment of potions and other paraphernalia. She sat the tray down on the bedside table. "What happened?"

"He threw up, the poor dear," answered Molly. She patted Severus' hand and then went to rejoin her husband in his vigil at the back door.

Remus cleaned the mess and stood awkwardly. "Perhaps Molly might be the better choice of a helper." He watched the mediwitch measure out different potions and then use the stirring spell.

Poppy looked over her shoulder at Molly. "She'll have her hands full when her son arrives. I'm sure you'll do fine, Remus."

She worked silently for a few more minutes and then gently lifted Severus' head. She patted his cheek to awaken him and then held up the potion bottles, showing him what he would be taking, an anti-nausea potion, Dizzy Down and a fever reducer. He nodded and she held the cup to his lips, her other hand supporting his head. He slowly drank, pausing every few gulps to take a breath.

Severus felt the potions taking effect and he relaxed somewhat. He assumed the vertigo was related to the damage to his ears but he had hoped it would pass. "Where is Albus?" he rasped.

"I'm here, child." called Albus from the doorway, as he entered with Hagrid and Ron.

Remus smiled and nodded to the headmaster. Severus followed Remus' gaze and saw Albus approach.

Molly enveloped her son in a huge hug, Arthur patting his back. After a moment Arthur chuckled. "Molly, let the boy breathe, dear."

Hagrid went to retrieve a box near the door. The box contained food for the thestrals. He heaved the weighty box onto his shoulder and started for the door.

"Hagrid," called Albus. "Do come in when you are finished. We'll have some food sent up."

"'Course, 'eadmaster."

Ron was ushered to the bed beside Severus. Molly reached for the buttons on her son's shirt. "Mum!" He batted her hands away, his ears turning red. "I can dress myself!" He picked up his pajamas from the bed and took off for the privacy of the bathroom to change.

"Did he look good to you, dear?" Molly asked her husband. "He seems thinner."

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	8. Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One **

**Chapter Eight: Hurt and Comfort **

Albus smiled at Severus. "How is he Poppy?"

Poppy didn't immediately answer. "Not good, Albus. We can talk more in a bit. I'm going to need some help holding him while I put in the antibiotic ear drops."

"Why don't you spell him still?" asked Remus matter-of-factly.

Poppy shot him an icy look. "Some patients have been cursed and hexed quite a bit in their lives, Remus. For these patients, I am loath to 'spell them still.' I try not to add to their feelings of helplessness."

Remus was taken aback by her vehemence but said nothing more.

"We need to get him on his side. Albus, you come here and hold his head. Remus you take his legs. Just keep him from hurting himself."

_What about him hurting me?_ Remus slid off the Potions Master's heavy boots and helped roll him onto his side, facing Poppy. She again held the potion bottles in front of Severus' face, allowing him to read the labels.

"What are you doing?" asked Albus.

"He can't hear anything Albus. I'm trying to show him what we need to do." She held the dropper in front of him and pantomimed placing drops in her own ear, wincing as if in pain. Severus mutely nodded.

Albus' eyebrows came together in thought. "Is the hearing loss permanent?" Poppy nodded, biting her lip to hold back the tears.

Remus' jaw clenched, as he understood more fully Poppy's extreme reaction

Poppy drew up some of the potion into the dropper. "This will likely hurt him quite a bit, please try to keep his head steady." She held the dropper to his ear and the first drop plopped in. The instant it hit his ear a loud sizzling could be heard and Severus' body jerked wildly, a low moan escaping his lips. "Hold him! Hold him!" Arthur stepped in to help hold the Potion Master's torso still. Though obviously in great pain, Severus made no further sound as more drops were added. By the fifth drop, there was no longer a sizzling sound and his body stilled. Poppy's head rose and she spied tears streaming down Albus' cheeks. She quickly looked away, her own vision blurring. Swallowing thickly she pointed her wand to Severus' ear. A stream of white cotton flowed from the end. Filling his ear, she then motioned for him to be placed on his other side.

Ron came from the bathroom and crossed silently to the throng of people surrounding his teacher. Molly came up behind him and draped her arm about his shoulders.

Severus was slowly and gently rolled onto his other side. Albus stroked his raven hair and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. The Potion Master's black eyes gazed back at him, clouded with pain and exhaustion.

"This ear is infected worse than the other." She filled the dropper and held it to his ear. As the drop fell, the sizzling was louder than before and a cloud of purple smoke puffed from his ear. A low groan escaped his lips, his body bucked and he kicked out wildly, catching Remus in the gut. Ron stepped in and helped Remus hold his legs.

Albus pulled the younger wizard's head to his chest, keeping his head still. Severus' arms encircled the headmaster's body tightly, as he buried his face in the folds of his robes. Severus took some of the material into his mouth to bite down on as Poppy continued to add drops. The sizzling did not stop until the ninth drop. By this time everyone in the room was emotionally and physically spent, Severus Snape most of all, who became limp in Albus' arms. Albus shot a worried glance to Poppy, who reassured him that Severus was just getting some rest. She filled his ear with cotton and they rolled him onto his back.

Albus sighed deeply; running his finger over Severus' flushed cheek. "The poor boy has been through so much in his young life."

Poppy nodded and told Ron that she would examine him in just a moment. She then led Albus to her office.

Ron got on the bunk beside his teacher while Remus called for a house-elf to bring some food. The outside door to the ward banged open and Hagrid stepped inside. "Sorry abou' that." Coloring slightly, he went over to Ron. "How're yeh doin', lad?" Ron stretched out on the bed and Hagrid saw the lump on his calf. "Wha's that then?"

Ron strained his neck and angled his left leg. "Bloody hell! A spider bit me but it didn't hurt anymore so I thought it was fine." He lifted the leg of his pants and was horrified to see that the lump was now the size of an orange and looked to be closing in on grapefruit-size. Hagrid poked his finger at the lump and it quivered in response.

"Remus!" called Hagrid. "Yeh better have a look a' this."

Remus came over, his eyes widening as Hagrid explained what happened. "What kind of spider was it, Ron?"

"I don't know. It was reddish-brown. Malfoy called it a vampire spider."

Remus quickly began to conjure things with his wand. He barked out orders to the others. "Molly, Arthur, hold him. Hagrid, get ready to assist me. Ron, we need to…uh…extract the…uh…"

"The egg sack, Remus." supplied Hagrid helpfully.

"Egg sack! What are you talking about!" Ron shot up from the bed. His parents took his arms and gently pulled him back onto the bed.

"You'll want to be keeping off that leg for now. It's going to be okay. Just try to relax." Remus tried to be as reassuring as possible.

"Relax! RELAX! You tell me that a spider laid eggs in my leg and I'm supposed to relax!"

"It's okay, Ron. We'll have them out in a jiffy."

"_Them?_ How many are there!"

Hagrid poked Ron's leg again. He began to answer but decided against it, seeing Molly's venomous look.

Ron began to tremble violently. His mother grabbed him tightly, sinking onto the bed and asking Arthur to get him a calming potion.

Remus put up his hand. "Sorry, Molly, no magic of any kind. It may…uh..." There was an awkward silence.

Hagrid blurted it out without thinking. "It'll cause the eggs to 'atch and they'll start to feed."

Remus winced and Hagrid blushed furiously. "Of course we won't let that happen, Ron. It'll be fine."

Molly felt very dizzy suddenly and was thankful that she was sitting on the bed.

Remus tried to calm the waters. "They're still in the egg sack. We need to get them out _before _they hatch."

"You guys are all wrong. My leg, it doesn't hurt at all." Ron laughed nervously, trying to get up off the bed. He stopped when he saw all of the adults closing in on him. "Really, it's fine."

Remus leaned in, very close to Ron's face. "Listen to me, Ron. It doesn't hurt because the egg sack secretes an enzyme that numbs the area, so…the host will hopefully leave it alone. We need to get them out before the sack bursts, otherwise they will attack… the host."

"Attack?" Arthur moved closer to his son in some unconscious effort to protect him.

"The vampire spider is very deadly. There was once an infestation in a home near mine. The poor family didn't know what hit them." Remus then went back to making preparations.

"What did the spiders do to them?" asked Ron, staring at his leg with a look of pure revulsion.

"Quit yapping and take are of my son!" Molly snapped, hugging Ron's head to her ample bosom.

"Let's do this quickly." Remus became very businesslike in his approach. "Molly, Arthur, you keep him still." He grabbed a pillow and enlarged it, placing it beneath Ron's leg. "Hagrid, hold his leg very still." Remus picked up some cotton that he had conjured, as well as a small bowl of rubbing alcohol. He wet the cotton and cleaned Ron's leg. He stole a glance at Ron's face and could tell that he felt nothing. _Good._ As he picked up the scalpel, Molly covered Ron's eyes. The young Gryffindor gulped but did not protest. The scalpel cut easily through the layers of skin, almost too easily. Sweat broke out on Remus' forehead as he made the incision over the sack. He made a second perpendicular to the first, creating an 'X'.

Remus again glanced at Ron's face. His mother still held him, she nodded to Remus to continue.

How he wished he had more experience doing things the "Muggle way". He lifted back the flaps covering the lump. The sack looked very fragile. It was pale yellow and almost transparent. His stomach gave a lurch when he saw the tiny dark blobs moving around inside.

As if reading his mind Hagrid said, "It won' break."

Ron made a small whimpering sound and his father clutched his shoulder in a reassuring grasp. "It's okay, son."

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and reached in. The sensation of the squirming arachnids in the sack caused Remus to break out into a sweat, as his fingers slid beneath. A sickening sucking sound accompanied its release from the sheltering body. Remus lifted it until he could see the cord, which attached it to Ron's leg. "Hagrid, grab the jar and hold it very still."

Hagrid picked up the jar, his eyes clearly showing his excitement at seeing the rare sight. "Ready."

Remus slid the sack slowly into the jar as far as the cord would allow it to go. It hung precariously several centimeters from the bottom. Remus bit his lower lip, blinking painfully as a drop of sweat trickled into his eye. Arthur picked up some spare cotton and swabbed the rest of the sweat from his face. "Thanks." The lycanthrope's hands shook as he picked up the scalpel. "Hagrid, be ready with the lid. I've a feeling it will break on impact." Hagrid nodded, grabbing the lid. Remus quickly cut the cord.

The sack plopped onto the bottom of the jar, Hagrid quickly capping it. The impact, and sudden cessation of nourishment caused the sack to burst, sending a hundred or so tiny spiders scrambling around seeking food. Hagrid held up the jar, staring in awe at the tiny creatures.

"_Take that jar away!"_ Molly shrieked. Seeing Hagrid hide it, she stroked her son' hair. "It's okay now, Ron. Everything is fine, just like we said it would be."

Ron sat up seeming a little dazed. Remus hoped he was able to breathe properly while his mother held him so tight.

Ron stared at his leg. "I didn't feel anything at all. Are they…are they all gone?"

Remus clapped him on the shoulder. "Everything's okay. They're gone."

Poppy and Albus came from the back office and Remus explained the situation. Poppy immediately went to dress Ron's wound, while Albus went to Hagrid.

"What did you do with the jar?" asked Albus.

Hagrid flushed guiltily and held the jar out in front of him. "I wasn' gonna keep 'em."

"I should say not, Hagrid. I will not have creatures of this ilk anywhere on the property. That means they will not be released into the woods, either." Albus rose one eyebrow meaningfully. "You must not allow them to live, Hagrid."

" Surely 'eadmaster. I'll be takin' care 'o tha' righ' away."

"Set the jar outside, sealed. Then come and get a bite to eat. You can take care of them after." Albus reached up to pat the half-giant's huge shoulder.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	9. No Rest for the Weary

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One **

**Chapter Nine: No Rest for the Weary**

_The Vampire Spider is a very rare species of spider which, as its name implies, feeds on blood. It is drawn by the scent of the blood of magical humans and beasts and will not approach non-magical ones. It is reddish-brown in color and its legspan can reach up to two meters. _

_This arachnid injects its eggs into a living magical host. The gestation is fast and due to the influx of a magical blood supply the young will reach maturity in hours or days. Up to one hundred young may be hatched from a single egg sack. _

_Once hatched, their appetite is voracious. They may act as a group (called swarming) attacking the host or some other nearby creature, biting multiple times to feed. Their venom is not poisonous, but causes the victim to become sleepy, thereby increasing the likelihood that the spiders will feed uninterrupted. Multiple bites will require an antivenin potion to counteract the effects of the sleeping venom, otherwise the victim may never awaken. In a swarming, the quick loss of blood can cause death within minutes._

_Once fed, these amazing arachnids grow quickly, attaining their adult size within hours._

Excerpt from Those Amazing Arachnids, written by Leonid Lumpkin

§§§§§§

The three thestrals had finished feeding and tried to head back to their forest home, but Hagrid had them tethered outside the Hogwarts back entrance to the hospital wing. They pulled at the bindings, becoming frustrated. One awkward kick backward and a glass jar toppled onto the stone patio, crashing to pieces.

§§§§§§

Inside the ward, the group was finishing its repast. Danger having been averted, the group was in high spirits. Albus stretched back in his armchair and crossed his ankles, simply enjoying the company of his friends. Arthur was telling a story about when he had been called to a Muggle home recently because the unsuspecting owner had run afoul of an unstable old witch who had charmed the poor old man's roast turkey to perform a rude dance while belittling him. The old witch had foolishly charmed the turkey to curse at him in her own voice so she was easily apprehended.

Poppy glanced over her shoulder at her two patients seeing that they still slept soundly. Albus followed her gaze and felt an overwhelming feeling of thanks at having the two back again. Ron would bounce back quickly, he was sure, since the young ones mostly did. He absently ran his hand over his beard as his eyes were drawn to Severus. Severus was unpredictable. He was discovered as a spy so he would be in constant danger from the Death Eaters. He was also deaf, which created another whole set of problems. He and Poppy had discussed what could be done and they had decided to contact the premiere magical ear researcher in Canada.

Magical ears were not nearly as advanced as other magical parts, like eyes, for instance. The patients who had trialed the older models reported headaches, unremitting nausea, vomiting—and those were the ones who could hear with the implants. Up to fifty percent could hear nothing, even with the implants. This Canadian researcher, Otis Graham, had made great strides in the last year. Albus would do anything in his power to see that Healer Graham take on Severus as a test subject.

Albus sighed deeply_. If the Canadian cannot help…well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. _Albus was determined to help Severus either way, to encourage him to do what he wanted, whether it be teaching or research, or something else entirely. Of course, he must stay at Hogwarts until Voldemort is defeated.

Molly kept glancing at her youngest son. "Arthur, maybe I should stay here tonight? Our little Ron's been through so much."

"Molly, Ron would be mortified. He's sixteen now. You can come back in the morning to see him." He covered his mouth as a large yawn stretched it. "Oh, excuse me. I guess I'm past my bedtime. We'd better be getting on. Come, dear." Molly cast one last longing glance to her son and then followed her husband, saying her goodnights along the way. Albus had adjusted the Floo to allow them direct access to and from the Burrow.

"I suppose I should be getting along as well," said Remus, carding a hand through his graying hair. He stood and Hagrid accompanied him, saying he would get the thestrals back home to the forest and dispose of the _other things._

Poppy glanced at her patients again. "Peace and quiet," she sighed, smiling. "I guess I'll be off to bed myself, and I would suggest that you do likewise." Albus and Poppy stood and Poppy started off to her room and Albus headed for the doors leading to the interior of the castle.

Remus and Hagrid reached the back door and opened it, heading out into the dark night_. "Lumos."_ Remus' wand lit up and he and Hagrid stopped in their tracks, the door softly clicking shut behind them.

"_Blimey!"_ Hagrid bellowed.

Poppy and Albus heard the half-giant's yell and whirled toward the back door.

The door opened and Remus stood, white-faced. "One thestral is dead, the other two have been attacked. One of them knocked over the jar of vampire spiders. We're going to need a lot of help!"

"Merlin help us!" Albus crossed quickly to the back door. "Poppy, go to your office and contact the Ministry. Tell them we need some help right away! I'll be out there." As Albus opened the door he could hear the blasts from Remus' wand as he battled the swarm of arachnids which were trying to fell the other thestrals. He quickly shut the door to prevent any from reaching the ward.

Poppy ran to her office and got out her Ministry hand mirror, for use in emergencies. She also decided to call St. Mungos to get some vampire spider antivenin, just in case.

§§§§§§

Severus stirred. He felt rather comfortable and wished to go back to sleep but a pressure in his bladder prevented him. His black eyes opened and he was pleased to feel relatively well. _I must not have been asleep long; I still feel the effects of the potions_. He slowly moved his head, seeing that Ron Weasley was the only other occupant. _Odd_. He slowly sat, swinging his legs over the side. He could see the bathroom from here; it really was no more than six meters or so. _I can make it that far, surely. _He slid his feet to the floor and stood one hand still on the bed. His head started to spin. _Oh no! Just stand here for a moment and it'll pass_. He was standing still but his mind couldn't register it. His equilibrium was off kilter and he felt like he was falling. He clutched the bed sheets and brought them down with him as he crashed to the floor.

Ron awoke, hearing a loud crash. He sat up, feeling rather dazed and confused. _Where am I?_ The fog clouded his thinking and he saw the blanket from the bed beside his slide to the floor. _What's that?_ He grabbed the water pitcher from beside his bed and slid out, holding it up as a weapon. He licked his lips and swallowed, taking a step. He craned his neck and still could not quite see. He took another step thinking he saw something black. He heard a soft moan and dropped the pitcher, scrambling back to his bed. Suddenly, the brain fog lifted. _Professor Snape is in the other bed, isn't he? _Ron sprang up and crossed to the other side of the bed, seeing Snape lying on his side on the stone floor. Kneeling down, he touched Severus' shoulder. "Sir? Sir?"

Severus felt hot all over. _Bloody hell. So much for the potions staying in my system_. He pressed his hot face to the cool stone, moaning softly. He would've enjoyed the blissful coolness more if his bladder would just give him a moment's peace. He squirmed uncomfortably and felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw the young Weasley kneeling beside him. _How could this possibly be more humiliating?_ The answer came rather swiftly. _You could be emptying your bladder in front of him. Well, that certainly would be more humiliating_. As much as he loathed needing assistance of any kind he had to admit to himself that this boy was the only one currently around who could prevent him from making even more of a fool of himself that he already had. Summoning his courage he spoke. "I need to get to the loo."

Ron gaped at his teacher. He then helped him to a sitting position, which did not last long. Seeing the professor sliding, the young Gryffindor grabbed the pillow from the bed and used it to cushion the Potion Master's head. Ron thought about a solution. _Bedpan!_ He searched the drawer of the bedside table and found not only a bedpan but a urinal as well. He held both out to his teacher.

Severus raised a dark eyebrow as he pondered his choices. _Bloody hell_. He reached for the urinal, jerking it out of Ron's hand. "Privacy please, Mr. Weasley." he croaked, his request not sounding nearly as condescending as he would've liked.

Ron's ears reddened. He wanted nothing more than to give the professor what he requested. He stood and walked a small distance away, hopefully far enough away to not see _or hear_ anything. He was close to the back door when he thought he heard people talking. _What's going on?_ He pressed his ear to the door. He could swear that he was hearing wand blasts and the voices he was hearing sounded alarmed. Reaching out, he opened the door and froze at the sight he beheld.

Hagrid was picking spiders from the air and throwing them to the ground, smashing them with his shoe. Albus and Remus stood, back-to-back, blasting spiders with their wands. Scores of well-fed spiders, looking like reddish bludgers with hairy legs, scrambled all over the patio. Some saw the open door to the hospital wing and headed straight for it.

Hagrid patted the two living thestrals and said, "Off with yeh now, I'll fin' yeh two in a bit an' bring yeh somethin' to make yeh strong again." The half-giant watched the thestrals walk toward the forest. They had not sustained very many bites, since the spiders had just finished with poor Tenebrus when Remus and Hagrid had come upon them. Hagrid picked a spider off his sleeve and threw it to the patio, crushing it with his foot. He then noticed that a small group of them were now running for the—_open door to the hospital wing!_ _"Blimey, Ron! Ge' back inside!"_

Albus' head jerked toward the door. "Hagrid, help Remus here!" He then ran to the still frozen Ron and jerked him inside, brushing off the spider that had just crawled onto Ron's foot and blasting it. Slamming the door shut, he pulled the unresisting Ron along with him. As they went along, Albus blasted any spiders that he saw. "Poppy?"

Poppy came from her office. "Help is on the way. The Ministry is sending two Exterminators. What happened?"

"Ron opened the door. I don't think he was bitten but he's shaken up pretty badly."

Ron felt like he was dreaming. _None of this is real. I'm going to wake up and I'll be in my room at the Burrow. _He saw something skitter toward where Severus lay on the floor. _He's not in any danger because this is a dream._ He chuckled softly. "This is some odd dream. I just saw a spider go for Professor Snape."

Albus looked at Ron's silly grin and then to the empty mussed bed where Severus had been. Albus' long strides quickly took him to Severus and he blasted a spider just as it was about to bite the sleeping man on his thigh. He levitated Severus onto his bed and shook out the bed sheet to be sure there were no more. He gently lay the sheet over the Potions Master. "I've got to get back out there Poppy. When the Exterminators arrive send them directly back." As he headed for the door two Exterminators came through the Floo and the three left to continue the fight outside.

Poppy took Ron's arm and led him to his bed. She shook out his sheet. Satisfied that the bed was okay, she directed him to get in and he followed her instructions compliantly. "Go back to sleep now." She saw another spider skittering across the floor and went after it. She then began to search everywhere in the room for any others. After a few minutes she was satisfied that the room was clean. Sighing deeply, she was just about to sink her weary body into a chair when the door opened.

Albus led the way with the two Exterminators behind him. Hagrid was behind them, holding onto Remus who looked pale. The Exterminators instantly began a magical scan to see if any other spiders were inside the hospital wing.

Albus spoke. "They swarmed Remus. He's got quite a few bites."

Hagrid lowered Remus onto the bed beside Ron, while Poppy ran to get supplies. He then looked down at Albus, sadness in his eyes. "They killed me baby, me Tenebrus. He was the firs' one born here." He wiped his eyes with a big beefy hand. "I need teh get back teh me thestrals."

"Of course, Hagrid, go on ahead." Albus walked Hagrid to the door, patting the half-giant's arm. "I'm sure the others will be fine."

Poppy came out of the storeroom, and began to treat Remus. She stripped off his shirt and pants. He had bites all over his shoulders and arms and some on his one thigh. She cleansed his skin and performed a quick spell to check for eggs. There were none. She then tried to awaken him enough to give him antivenin potion with blood building potion added.

Remus struggled to wake up. He felt Poppy patting his face and tried to open his eyes, but the lure of sleep was too great. The day's events drained him as much as the spiders and he was unable to claw his way back to complete awareness.

Poppy called Albus over. She had him pour the potion in Remus' mouth while she placed her wand to his throat, causing him to swallow. In just a few moments she had given him his dosage.

In a few more minutes the Exterminators had finished their job. Albus led the way to his office, hoping that their questions, for their report to the Committee for the Disposal of Magical Creatures, would not take long. He was bone tired.

Poppy watched Albus leave. She pulled up an armchair so she would be able to be close to her patients if needed. She sat for less than a minute. She was feeling rather keyed up so she made rounds, checking on each patient and then tidying the ward a bit. She then set alarms over the three beds so if someone tried to get up she would be alerted instantly. She had some concerns about Remus and the number of bites that he had sustained. She would need to get more information in the morning. She set a special alarm above his bed to alert her if his breathing or heart rate slowed or quickened too much. She then felt like she could relax and she sunk into the armchair, closing her eyes, thinking that a quick nap would revive her.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	10. Switching Skin

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Ten: Switching Skin**

BING! BONG! BING! BONG!

The alarm woke Poppy with a start and she leapt up from the chair, wand at the ready. Her eyes quickly scanned each bed finding that only Remus' had a blinking red light flashing above it to the pounding rhythm of the alarm.

BING! BONG! BING! BONG!

She rounded on Remus and began to assess him. His heart rate was rapid, breaths deep and fast. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body. He was not conscious but still whimpered and writhed in his sleep.

BING! BONG! BING! BONG!

His accelerated heart rate and breathing had set off the alarm. She quickly silenced it so she could hear herself think. _Why is he reacting like this? _She assessed his blood volume and found it dangerously low. _That can't be right._ She checked again and came up with the same result. _The blood building potion should have done its work. Why isn't it working? _She checked and rechecked her results and then quickly retrieved some more potions and dosed him again. She then gave him a rehydrating potion as well to compensate for the low blood volume. She could see Ron Weasley watching her carefully from the bed beside Remus'.

"Go back to sleep, Ron. It's okay."

"Can I help?"

"No, dear, go to sleep." She watched Ron turn onto his side. She then checked Remus again. The increase in fluids had helped somewhat but the potion did not seem to be replenishing his blood volume. _Curious._ She conjured a mask to cover his nose and mouth and spelled it to give him a steady stream of oxygen to help decrease the strain on his red cell deficient body. She then reset the alarm and hurried to her office to contact St. Mungos.

§§§§§§

The man stood in silence in the dungeon, waiting. The oppressive dungeon air was dank and chilly. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of a steady drip of water near the barred window. He listened intently for the click of a boot heel that would signal His arrival, trying not to think of the man on the other side of the heavy wooden door. Plop, plop, plop. He watched the drops fall into a small puddle, trying to close himself off so he didn't feel sorry for the other man. Lucius had made his own bed and now he would have to lie in it. A low groan came from beyond the door, causing him to glance uncomfortably that way. _What am I thinking? This could happen to any of us. What control do I really have over my wife, my son? Any of us could end up like Lucius Malfoy. _Goyle sighed deeply; sympathizing with the prisoner was foolhardy.

Click, click, click. Goyle heard the boot heels clicking on the stone floor as the Dark Lord descended the stairs. Would tonight be the night He killed Malfoy or would there be more torture first? He emotionally braced himself for whatever the night may bring.

§§§§§§

Poppy called for Albus after talking with St. Mungos. The information they gave her was unsettling at best. While she waited she checked each of her patients again, pleased that all were currently stable. She was very relieved to note that Severus' fever had broken. She felt tears of happiness trickle down her face as she touched his cool cheek. _At least there is some good news to report._

Albus entered the wing and saw Poppy standing over Severus, with tears falling from her eyes. His heart constricted painfully in his chest. "Is Severus, is he…"

Poppy looked up. "He's fine, Albus, his fever has broken." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It has been a rather emotional night. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Poppy. You're entitled to your feelings. Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, Albus. I wish it were all such good news." She led him to a chair and they both sat. "Remus is not doing well. The blood building potion is not working at all. He lost a great deal of blood from the swarming."

Albus nodded. "Why isn't the potion working?"

"According to the Healer at St. Mungos Remus may be reacting this way because of a combination of the spider venom and his lycanthropic physiology. She said there is a potion that will help him but that they cannot spare a Potions Master to brew it. Without this potion his condition may worsen to the point that no potions or spells work on him at all."

"How complex is this potion to brew?"

"I looked at the list of instructions and could make very little sense of it. I think we need a Potions Master." She handed Albus the scroll with the recipe for the potion.

Albus quickly scanned the procedure. It was indeed a dicey potion. "They have no one there who can brew this?"

"They are short-handed with summer vacations and with two of their staff off on pregnancy leave."

He looked at the list again. "This potion will take hours to brew and requires a great deal of expertise."

"I do have an idea, Albus." She bit her lip, looking at Severus.

"Poppy, he is in no condition—"

"Hear me out, Albus. I know his body is not capable right now, but his mind is fine."

"What is it that you're suggesting, _a body switch_?"

"You are powerful enough of a wizard to perform it, Albus."

"Body switching is illegal, Poppy. The Ministry makes no exceptions."

"Then the Ministry is an ass. What do they know? They enact these laws with _no exceptions_. Life is full of exceptions, Albus. This potion is needed, and soon, or we'll lose Remus."

Albus glanced at Remus, who was sleeping fitfully and sweating profusely. "I cannot allow it, Poppy." He saw her face register shock and he put his hand up. "I'm just saying that it cannot be you. You are needed here to care for the patients." He looked at his hands, slightly gnarled with age and exhibiting a faint tremor. "My hands are not steady enough to do a good job, either."

"I'll do it." Ron sat up in his bed. Poppy silenced his bed alarm. "I'm young and in decent physical shape. Let me do this. It's the least I can do to help make up for everything that I've done."

"Ronald, none of this is your fault." Albus said, shaking his head.

"It _is_ my fault! If anyone dies because of me I'll never forgive myself. _Please let me do this!"_

"Your mother will never agree to it, Ron." Poppy added.

"Then we have to do it before she gets here. Please…headmaster…please let me do this?" Ron got out of the bed. The young Gryffindor's eyes filled with tears and he clutched the headmaster's robes tightly in his hands. _"Please?"_

The alarm over Remus' bed went off again as his heart rate increased. Poppy ran over to assist him. Albus took Ron's shoulders in his hands. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"Yes! Yes! Please do it now."

"You'll be ill, in Professor Snape's body."

"I know."

"He's deaf."

"I know."

Albus let go of Ron and stroked his beard, thinking. He glanced again at Remus. Poppy was bending over him and giving him a potion. The former Marauder looked as pale as death. "Come here, Ron. Take Severus' hands in yours and close your eyes. When you awaken do not move too quickly, understood?"

"Yes." Ron did as he was asked. He heard Albus murmuring some incantation in a language he did not recognize. He then felt a pull, similar to that of a Portkey but the pull was at his head instead of his navel. The pull was greater and greater and then everything went black.

Severus awoke, standing, with Poppy beside him, clutching his arm. "What's happening? Was I sleepwalking?"

"No, Severus, you—"

"—_I can hear you!_ How is this possible? I heard the ear splitting curse myself. How can this be?"

"Severus, listen to me…" Albus said, drawing Severus' attention from Poppy.

Severus turned to view Albus and then saw his own body lying in the bed, asleep. His jaw dropped. "What did you do? Who am I?"

"It was necessary, child. You are in Ron Weasley's body."

"_What!" _

"Severus, please keep your voice down or I'll cast a silencing spell on you. Let me quickly explain why we did what we had to do…"

§§§§§§

Poppy removed the mask from Remus' face long enough to give him some potions and water. By the time he had finished this task he was gasping for air again. Poppy stroked his gray flecked hair. "It's going to be okay, Remus. Hang on. Just try to get some rest."

Poppy enlarged the pillow behind his back so that Remus was sitting almost upright. He glanced to Severus lying two beds over. Molly Weasley was sitting in a chair by his bed, reading a magazine. The last thought that filtered through his tired mind before he drifted off to sleep was…_Where is Ron?_

§§§§§§

Ron slowly awoke, feeling worse than he had ever felt. Opening his eyes he saw his mother taking to Madam Pomfrey_. What are they saying? Oh, that's right, I'm deaf now._ "Hello?"

Molly and Poppy looked to him and Molly bent over him, tears in her eyes. She was talking very quickly and he was at a loss.

"Mum, I can't her a word you're saying."

Molly's hand clapped over her mouth. "Poppy, we have to do something!" She saw her son's comic book lying on the bedside table. "I've got an idea! I read about it in Witch's weekly. There was this great story about a woman whose child was rendered deaf in an explosion and she…" she looked at Poppy, coloring slightly. "Maybe this is silly." She looked at her son, who looked back at her through Severus' imploring black eyes. "Oh, what the hell!" She touched her wand to her lips and then created a floating cloud above her head. When she spoke next, her words appeared written in the cloud, much like the dialogue in Ron's favorite comic. "What do you think?"

Ron read the words and laughed out loud. "Mum, that's bloody brilliant!"

Molly flushed happily. None of her children had ever called anything she'd ever done brilliant. She thought they simply thought of her as their cook and maid. "Thank you, son."

Poppy performed the spell for herself and then explained about the potions Severus' body needed to strengthen it.

§§§§§§

Albus smiled, watching Ron's body move quickly about Severus' potions lab, cutting, dicing, disemboweling, stirring…all with his usual grace and agility. He made quite a sight in the teen's body, the hand-me-down and too-short pajama pants flirting with his calves and Severus' work robes hastily pulled over him, the shoulders of which were stretched taut over the boy's growing body.

Severus caught Albus staring at him _again. "_What? Why does this body amuse you so much?"

"It's nothing, really." Albus got up and peeked into the steaming cauldron, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the odor.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and rose one red eyebrow. Albus burst out laughing, which was obviously not what Severus had expected. Flustered and red-eared, he went back to chopping the newt's livers with renewed vigor.

"I'm sorry, Severus. It just doesn't look the same in the Weasley boy's body." He came up behind Severus and patted his back.

The Potion Master's stomach growled loudly. "This body is a bloody nuisance!" He shook his head, scraping the livers into the now simmering cauldron.

"Normal people eat more than you do, Severus. Ron's body is still growing."

"If this child grows much more he'll be as big as Hagrid."

"I doubt that, child." Albus called Dobby and asked him to bring them breakfast.

Severus' stomach growled loudly again. "Merlin's beard!" He washed his hands and sat at the table Dobby had prepared. Before realizing it, he had eaten everything on his plate and was hungrily spying the two remaining sausages on Albus' plate. Albus smiled and pushed the plate over to him. He devoured the sausages, frowning. "This body is too demanding. It's ridiculous." He washed down the last of the food with his third glass of pumpkin juice. After he poured his second cup of tea his eyes widened and he suddenly clutched the table.

"What is it? Do you need me to get Poppy?" Albus leaned in, a look of concern on his face.

"No! I have to…uh…I drank too much…I need to…uh…" His voice trailed off and his ears reddened.

Albus laughed heartily. "It think you can manage the loo on your own, eh?"

"It's a bit familiar, don't you think? I certainly wouldn't want him to see my…_we have to switch back, now!"_

"Calm yourself, Severus. You need to finish the potion. Ron is probably still asleep. Even if he isn't he can't very well comment on your…body…because you'll have seen his as well." Severus did not look placated. "Okay, I'll Obliviate him myself if he saw anything, okay?" Severus nodded then took off for the bathroom.

§§§§§§

Remus awoke feeling achy and hot. Something was covering his nose and mouth. _It's smothering me!_ He yanked off the mask and dropped it to the floor.

Ron saw some movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the mask hit the floor. He called out for Madam Pomfrey and his mother but couldn't tell if they had heard him or not. He slowly sat up, relieved to find that he was not dizzy. He called out again, but did they hear him? He could see that Remus was becoming more restless and starting to breathe more deeply, his hands grasping at his throat. Ron swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood. He took very slow and awkward steps toward Remus, his arms ahead of him to help keep his balance.

Remus heard a beeping coming from a bed close to his. He opened his eyes and saw Severus approaching him, his arms out in front of him. _He's going to attack me!_ Remus lunged for Severus, grabbing his throat with both hands and squeezing with all his might.

Molly and Poppy sat with Hagrid on the patio outside the door, finishing the last of their tea. Hagrid had told them about the thestrals and that they were doing well with the potion provided by the animal Healer in Hogsmeade. The Ministry Exterminators were still combing the Forbidden Forest just to be certain that none of the vampire spiders had escaped. So far, none had been found.

Molly sighed. "I guess I need to get going. I need to owl Arthur and tell him Ron is okay. He'll be so proud."

"You can't tell him about the switch. It's illegal! The fewer people that know the better."

"Right! You're right of course." Molly opened the door and the bed alarm could be heard.

The three rushed in and saw Remus strangling Severus' body, the raven-haired wizard's face purpling. Hagrid grabbed Remus' hands from the other man's throat and Molly and Poppy got him back to his bed. Poppy immediately put her wand to his throat and opened the swollen airway. He then nodded that he was fine and motioned for her to go to Remus.

In his delirious mind, Remus misconstrued Hagrid's help. He could feel a man holding him down on a bed with his large body and it brought one of his worst fears to light. "Please, don't, please!" he whimpered, hot tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Hagrid looked first to Poppy and then back to Remus. "I don' mean yeh no harm, Remus. It's me, Hagrid!"

"He isn't in his right mind. Hold him for just a moment longer." Poppy took her wand and put it to Remus' head, performing a simple sleeping charm. Remus' body stilled and Poppy slipped the mask back over his nose and mouth.

"I think he though' I was gonna…gonna…I'd never hurt no one, Poppy, yeh know tha'."

"Of course, Hagrid. He's delirious, confused. He probably won't even remember any of this."

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	11. Realization

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One **

**Chapter Eleven: Realization **

Poppy bathed Remus with the tepid water, trying to bring down his fever. None of the potions were working now and she was having trouble getting him to drink. She had even asked Madam Pince to find her any books she could on Muggle healing methods. There must be options in case Severus' potion didn't work.

Remus' fevered body shuddered as Poppy gently washed his chest with the sponge. He squirmed uncomfortably, his head moving from side to side. He whimpered softly but did not awaken. Since Remus' confused episode he had not regained consciousness. She had had to increase the amount of oxygen that he was receiving through his mask and could raise it no more for fear of causing him brain damage.

Dipping the sponge into the basin she then wrung it out and put the sponge to Remus' fevered brow, to which he sighed softly. Deep in her heart, she worried that the potion Severus was brewing would come too late.

§§§§§§

Severus sprinkled the last ingredient into the simmering cauldron. Picking up the spoon, he stirred three times clockwise then three anti-clockwise. Now came the hardest part of the brewing, the wait. He set a timer for exactly fifty-two minutes.

He was alone, just as he preferred. Albus had gone to his office to catch up on his correspondence. Severus went through his methodical post-brewing ritual. First, he cleaned his workspace meticulously. Second, he prepared the potion vials and goblet, labeling the vials with his small yet legible handwriting. Third, he went to his private quarters to relax.

He opened the doors to his room and smiled, seeing that his things had been left just as they had been before he had been summoned. He ran a hand over his prized book collection, pulling out an ancient tome randomly from the shelf and running his fingertips over the gilded letters. Replacing the book, he then went over to the armchair near the hearth, his favorite chair. His violin case was still open; the precious Stradivarius still nestled in its case. It had been a gift from his mother on his sixteenth birthday, a family heirloom.

_Mother_. A sad smile spread across his features. As far as magical abilities went, she was only average, but she radiated an intense passion that drew people to her like moths to a flame. She adored music; it was her one true love. Calida Snape taught piano, violin and cello to pureblood children, as his father would not allow her to teach anyone else. Larkin Snape had been a fiercely jealous man and with good reason. Theirs was an arranged marriage and neither had ever been truly happy, or even faithful for that matter. Severus shook his head sadly. _People who say that love will come later in an arranged marriage are deluded fools._

His mother had instilled a love of music in her only child. She adored the Muggles' classical music and believed that Wizardkind had neglected their artistic side to their detriment, focusing on the immediacy that magic could provide instead of on the joy of creating art for its own sake. She taught Severus about the great Muggle composers: Beethoven, Haydn, Mozart (his favorite), Rossini, Bach, Handel and scores of others. Whereas his contemporaries were listening to the latest music on the Wizard's Wireless, he and his mother would be cocooned in her study, taking one of her old vinyl records and putting it on her magical phonograph, perhaps playing Vivaldi's Four Seasons (Spring was her favorite). He treasured the moments alone with his mother. It was during this time that he felt closest to her, like _he_ mattered to her. Mother focused on her only son during these all too brief sessions. The rest of the day she spent teaching other children or she was gone from the manor entirely. He selfishly wished she could spend all her time with him. Even at the tender age of four he would sit outside the closed door to her study and listen, his small hand and cheek pressed to the door in an effort to be close to her. Mother and music had always been synonymous in his mind, thinking of one evoked feelings of the other.

He could not understand why he had felt so empty when she died, so void of any emotions whatsoever. He had gone through the motions of preparing for her funeral and seeing that everything was taken care of in his usual efficient manner. He sat through her funeral, numb and dry-eyed, wondering if he was somehow abnormal.

Of his mother's many possessions the only things he kept were her phonograph and records. Sighing, Severus chose his mother's favorite record and placed it on the phonograph, sitting in the armchair near the hearth, a small smile on his lips. He allowed the music to take him back to the best memories of his life, before the Dark Lord, before Hogwarts, before father left. He was transported to a time when mother and son were together and the world was a wondrous place to be explored. His eyes drifted shut and he became entranced all over again, with music, with Mother.

Some time later he heard the timer from the next room. Sighing, he stood and crossed to the phonograph. He reached for the record's sleeve and was surprised to see Ron's freckled hand. _I guess I'll have to switch bodies before I can indulge myself again._

It then struck him with the force of a rogue Bludger.

_Mother of Merlin!_ _My body is deaf! **I'm** deaf. I'll never hear music again. _He felt suddenly very dizzy and stumbled back into the chair, his head swimming and heart racing. _This can't be possible, it can't be happening. What is a life without music? _

Albus stepped from the hearth and into Severus' lab. He heard the timer and silenced it, taking the potion off the fire to cool. "Severus?" There was no answer. A puzzled look crossed his craggy features and he crossed to the door separating the lab from the Potion Master's private quarters. "Severus?" Again receiving no response he slowly opened the door. Severus was there on the floor, album covers strewn about him. He was picking up record after record and smashing them over the edge of the table. "Severus, what are you doing?" asked Albus, as he grabbed a record from Severus' hands. The man inhabiting the teenage body looked up into Albus' blue gaze, tears streaming down his face. The Potions Master opened his mouth to speak and a heart-wrenching sob escaped. Albus was momentarily stunned to see Severus crying, a sight he had never before seen. The headmaster had wondered when the gravity of his situation would come home to his friend, apparently the time was now. Albus dropped to his knees and took the teenage body into his arms, hugging him tightly. "It's going to be all right, Severus. We'll get through this."

Severus clutched the older wizard's body like a drowning man would a lifeline. The feeling of loss was more acute than it had ever been. Without music he would lose that special connection he felt with his mother, without music he could not evoke the closeness they once shared, and without music he was now utterly and completely alone. The sobs shook his body so hard he vaguely wondered if someone could die from such intense sadness.

They knelt there together, Albus gently rocking his old friend. After several minutes Severus was able to speak, but even then his speech was choppy, broken by frequent gasps. "I'm…I'm so…sorry, Albus…I…I know w-we n-need to….g-get the… potion off …the fire."

"I took it off, Severus. We have some time while it cools."

Severus sat back on his heels. "This…d-damn body!…These bloody teenage hormones are driving me mad, making me so emotional."

Albus allowed his old friend to make excuses for his tears. Severus was a proud man and would not readily allow himself to be seen in such a vulnerable position, even by his best friend. "We'll get through this, you know."

A mirthless laugh escaped him. "Albus Dumbledore, the eternal optimist."

Albus frowned as he peered into his friend's borrowed face. Ron Weasley's body had never looked so old. "There is a researcher, Otis Graham, who has had some promising results with magical ears—"

"—Magical ears? I'm not an idiot, you know. I DO read. Magical ears are worthless…WORTHLESS!" Tears threatened to start falling again. Severus angrily wiped his freckled cheeks with his hands.

"Severus, my boy, _we will get through this_."

Severus ignored Albus' words. "What good is a life without music?" His eyes were drawn to his violin, still protected in its case. "I can play, but I'll never hear it." He held a tightly clenched fist to his chest as the pain cut through his heart like a knife. The sobbing began anew.

Albus felt tears streaming down his own face. _Music?_ He knew how profoundly Calida Snape's death had affected Severus, as well as himself. Severus had pulled into himself and Albus had not been able to completely reach him since.

He clutched the red head close to his body. "We _will _find a way, Severus, whatever it takes. I promise you." He then found his own sobs matching those of his anguished friend.

§§§§§§

Ron looked in the hand mirror, not in the least pleased with what he saw. Madam Pomfrey had just finished regrowing the teeth that had been extracted. They were perfect and ivory-coloured, not at all like the rest of his teacher's teeth, which had been yellowed by a steady diet of strong tea. "These look odd." Baring his teeth he moved his head from side to side to better view the mouth from different angles.

Madam Pomfrey placed her fists on her hips. "I'm not about to make those beautiful new teeth yellow, so don't even think about it." she huffed.

Ron smiled broadly as he read her response, the smile highlighting the unevenly hued teeth. "Could you fix them up, make them all white _and straight_?"

Madam Pomfrey put a hand to her mouth. "I couldn't do that to Severus without his knowledge. He's not one to care much for his personal appearance." She glanced around the room, a guilty flush creeping across her cheeks. "He wouldn't want them to be different colours either, though." She bit her lower lip as her mind reeled with possibilities. Nodding, she took the mirror from Ron's hand. "We're going to do this right!"

A short time later Ron marveled at the new teeth as he looked into the mirror. It made his stern teacher look years younger. _Wow! I'm almost good-looking, except for that nose_. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and ran a finger over the hawk-like appendage. He glanced at Poppy and smiled.

"Oh no you don't young man." She shook her finger in his face. "That nose is a much a part of him as his voice, or his hands."

Reading her response, Ron pretended to pout and then flashed another brilliant smile. "What about the hair?"

§§§§§§

Severus ladled the correct amount of cooled potion into the goblet and saved the rest in vials for stock. Considering Mr. Weasley's total ineptitude with potion brewing his body had worked quite well. _I guess the boy's problem isn't physical. _He and Albus then Flooed to the hospital wing. The room was almost empty. Remus still lay in his bed but the other was empty and Poppy was missing as well. While Severus remained with Remus, Albus went in search of the others.

Ron and Poppy emerged from the bathroom, smelling faintly of sandalwood and spices. The scent was reminiscent of the oily hair potion that Poppy had been trying to get Severus to try for ages. The Potion Master's head snapped up, Poppy would not meet his eyes. _That little minx! _He watched her help his body back to bed.

"Clearly you've been keeping yourself busy, Poppy!" he spat, lips a thin line.

She flushed guiltily. "There's no time for squabbling now, Severus. I take it the potion is ready?"

"Of course."

Poppy took the goblet from him and removed the mask from Remus' face. She unsuccessfully attempted to awaken the lycanthrope with gentle pats to his cheek. Albus then bent down and tried to rouse him by talking in his ear. Remus' eyelids fluttered but he was not lured away from sleep. Severus told him in a loud voice to wake up. As he heard Ron's creaking voice he did not think it would work and it did not.

"Should I use an _Enervate_?" asked Albus. He touched the wizard's shoulder and was surprised at how much heat was emanating from the fevered body.

"That seems so harsh. Let's exhaust everything else first." Poppy began patting his cheek again.

Severus smirked, shaking his head, and went over to Ron. He conjured a piece of parchment and wrote on it, handing it to…himself.

Ron read through the parchment twice and then smiled.

"_Merlin! Are those my teeth!"_ Severus glared at Poppy's back. His eyes narrowed and he then motioned for Ron to read aloud what he had written.

Ron, in a loud booming baritone, read the parchment. _"Wake up, werewolf!"_

Remus' eyes snapped open. "What? What?" He saw Poppy and Albus standing over him. He then saw Ron close by, his arms over his chest, smirking. Severus lay in the other bed, grinning and waving at him_. Sweet Merlin, I've lost my mind!_ He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Poppy slowly gave him sips of the potion.

"You should start to feel better shortly." Poppy smoothed Remus' hair back from his face and sat the goblet beside his bed.

The lycanthrope lay still, trying to relax. He was relieved to find that his breathing was becoming easier and that he no longer needed the mask. The temperature of the room felt like it was dropping so he assumed that his fever was going down. He smiled weakly and muttered his thanks before sleep took him again.

Satisfied that Remus would recover, Albus took Severus' arm. "It's time, child."

For an instant Severus had the irrational urge to flee and keep this body, even if the hair was red. He mentally shook himself. He could not take the boy's future like that. _He should not have to pay for my sins; he doesn't deserve it. _He allowed himself to be led to the bed where his old body lay.

"Take his hands and close your eyes, Severus." Albus watched as the two took hands. He then said the incantation that returned them to their bodies.

Ron's face brightened as he grinned and patted his chest. "I'm me again!" He picked up the mirror from the bedside table and smiled at the familiar face.

Severus could not stand to watch the child's youthful joy any longer. He frowned and rolled onto his side, facing away from everyone.

Albus put a hand on his old friend's shoulder, gently rubbing it.

Ron bounded over to Poppy. "Can I go now? I feel fine."

The mediwitch smiled at him. "Your body needs to rest. I'd rather you stay another day and go tomorrow."

"Madam Pomfrey," he wheedled, "I'll take it easy today, just lounge around in the common room, if you want." He reached out to touch her arm lightly. "Please?"

"Your mother might want you to go back home with her. She was held up today when your brothers had their 'accident' at the joke shop." Molly had owled earlier, saying that Fred and George had been involved in a small explosion while testing a new product. They were doing well and would be released from St. Mungos by this afternoon.

"GO HOME! No bloody way!"

"Your mother does have the power to pull you from the school."

"Can't I just go for now? I can talk to mum when she gets here. Please?"

Poppy knew that it would be better to release him so the patients who needed her time could get it and so that Ron would not drive her insane. "You are to come here the moment you are summoned. You are not to attend _any _classes today, just rest and take a nice nap. And, I expect to see you in the Great Hall for the evening meal. Is this understood?"

Ron nodded vigorously and shot out of the room quickly, before she could change her mind.

§§§§§§

Lucius' blond hair was snatched back roughly as the Dark Lord's cold breath touched his ear. "Should I kill you now, Lucius?"

As much as his body screamed 'yes' he knew that Voldemort would not be so merciful as that. "No, my Lord, forgive me, Lord."

Another rough yank and his hair was released, his head to lolling forward. He was chained on his knees, arms out straight to the sides. He had no strength left to even hold up his head. _Please let me die. Let me die!_

"You deeply disappoint me, Lucius."

"Yes, Lord. I'm not worthy of you."

"As much pleasure as I would gain from killing you, I think you may still be of some use to me." He yanked the hair back again, so he could stare into the swollen gray eyes. "Would you like to redeem yourself, Lucius?"

"Yes, Lord," he croaked. "I'll do anything, anything at all."

"Your child and wife are hidden from me. Your _blood _hides from me. I want them. I want them to be an example to others who would even think about betraying me. Are you willing to help?"

"Yes, I'll kill them for—"

"—_I did not tell you to kill them!"_ He yanked the blond hair back again, causing Lucius to yelp in pain.

"Whatever you desire, my Lord." He gritted out through clenched teeth, as tears of pain streamed down his cheeks.

"Wormtail, bring me the book." Voldemort's minion quickly passed the book to him. Voldemort held the book in front of Lucius' face. "Do you know this book?"

It was from Lucius' own library, _Blood Spells_. No spell from this Dark Magic book could be performed without…well, blood. He nodded; dreading the words he was sure would follow.

"We will perform the scrying spell for your blood. Since there is no one currently living whom is from your bloodline…" he saw Lucius' confused look and grinned. "You cannot count your sister anymore, Lucius…Anyway, since there is no one LIVING from your bloodline except you and Draco it should be relatively simply to scry for his location." Voldemort held out his hand and Wormtail handed him a sharp ceremonial dagger. Its hilt was made of human bone with scrimshaw detailing of ancient runes and Dark symbols. "Hold him still Wormtail, this may take a while."

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	12. Sinking

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Twelve: Sinking**

Severus sighed deeply. He felt like he was being suffocated in the presence of Albus' constant optimism. _Nothing will fix this, you old fool, so just leave me be!_ He closed his eyes for a few seconds and grimaced slightly, feeling guilty for thinking such thoughts about his dearest friend. Yet, as much as he cared for Albus he just wanted to be left alone.

As if sensing Severus' thoughts were regarding him, Albus' smiling face came into Severus' view, as he handed the Potions Master a small chalkboard. Albus tapped the board with his wand and said, "I'm going to perform a lip-reading spell. Just relax and close your eyes." The words appeared written on the board in the headmaster's elegant script.

Severus frowned but did as his friend asked. He heard nothing, of course, but Albus must've cast the spell. He could feel a faint tingling in his eyes, almost an itching sensation. In his mind's eye he saw a river of letters passing by. His eyes began to feel warm and then he could see a faceless mouth rapidly speaking. _I can't understand this at all; it's not working. _He then felt a wave of dizziness and his eyes started to feel cooler. The mouth's movements gradually slowed and as if a switch was flipped Severus could suddenly understand what the mouth was saying. It was reciting the recipe for lemon drops. "Very droll, Albus," Severus said, opening his eyes.

"It worked then? What did you see?" Albus looked very pleased with himself as Severus explained.

Severus felt like a heavy weight was lying on his chest. He couldn't remember when he had felt so weary. "I'd like to be alone now, to get some rest."

Albus was crestfallen but tried not to let on. "Are you sure? I can clear my schedule and spend the day."

Severus chose his words carefully. "I would really prefer to be alone, Albus."

Albus again tried unsuccessfully to hide his disappointment. "I understand. I'll come by this afternoon. Maybe you'll let me beat you in a game of Wizard's Chess?" Severus simply closed his eyes, effectively ending the conversation.

Albus frowned and stared at Severus for a bit, deep in thought. He then stopped in Poppy's office. "I'm worried about Severus. I think he should have constant supervision."

Poppy stopped filing to peer at the headmaster, over her shoulder. "Are you sure, Albus?"

"I have a bad feeling. I haven't had a feeling like this since Severus' mother died and I'm sure you remember what happened then?"

Poppy blanched. "Oh dear. I'll have a house-elf keep an eye on him, maybe Dobby?"

Albus shook his head and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Severus cannot know he is being watched. I should think Dobby, kind though he is, is not best known for stealth, but what about Winky? Since she has stopped the butterbeer she has been an exemplary worker and can be very unobtrusive."

Poppy nodded. "I'll stay close as well."

They both stared at the floor for a moment lost in their own thoughts. "Be sure to contact me if anything changes." With that, Albus took his leave.

§§§§§§

Ron stood, staring intently at the Gryffindor portrait entrance. The password had been abruptly changed after he was captured and the fat lady was not about to let him in without it. Thankfully, a group of third years came upon him and gave him the new one. Entering, he quickly took the stairs, two at a time, up to his dorm. He was still clad in his pajamas since he hadn't wanted to spend another second waiting for his clothes to be sent to the hospital wing. _Everyone must still be at breakfast_. He marveled that he wasn't hungry but felt comfortably full. _Snape actually fed my body!_ He showered, quickly changed, and was sitting on the edge of his bed tying his shoes when the door burst open admitting Harry.

Harry's eyes bulged. "Ron!" He ran over to his best friend and clapped him on the shoulder. Ron rubbed his shoulder moaning and exaggerating his movements. Horrified, Harry stammered. "I…I'm sorry, mate. I—"

Ron grinned wildly. "I was just winding you up! I'm fine!"

Flushing, Harry picked the pillow from his bed and threw it at him. The ready smile left his face almost as soon as it arrived. "How are you, really?"

Ron hadn't given it much thought. "I…I guess I'm okay."

"Where were you taken and who took you?" Harry asked, seating himself on his own bed directly across from Ron. The question was quickly pushed aside as the door opened again and the rest of their dorm mates came in, gathering their things for class. They stood around awkwardly for a bit making small talk until the bell rang signaling that it was time to get to classes. They slipped out again, one by one, until only Harry and Ron remained.

Ron wasn't sure how much he should tell. The two sat on their beds and stared at the floor. "You'll be late for class."

"It's History of Magic, Ron," said Harry smirking.

Ron was gathering up his courage to begin when the door opened again. "Bloody hell!" Hermione stood in the doorway. "Sorry, Hermione. I thought you were one of the guys."

Hermione could find no words to express what she felt at seeing Ron again. She ran up to him and enfolded him in a huge hug. "We tried to get in to see you, in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in." She drew back and looked into his eyes, concern for him shining in her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm really… okay." He was just about to say more when the bell rang to signal that classes were starting. "Look, I don't want to keep you. You'll be late for class. You guys go on ahead and I'll talk to you later."

Harry snorted. "Hmm. Let's see." He held out one hand, palm up. "On the one hand we have History of Magic." He now held his other hand up the same way. "On the other hand, we have a story from Ron that we will never hear the likes of again." He pretended to ponder the question raising and lowering his hands as though holding imaginary weights. "What to do, what to do…"

"I'm staying right here," said Hermione matter-of-factly. The two boys faced her, mouths agape. "What?"

Harry found his voice first. "YOU'RE skipping a class?"

"I want to hear what Ron has to say. He needs our support right now. Some things _are_ more important than a class," She didn't mention that she had already asked four classmates to take notes for her, that way she would have different versions of the class and would hopefully not miss anything too important.

Ron smiled and then took a deep breath, not sure of how much too tell and in what detail.

§§§§§§

"A chocolate frog card! I would've fallen for that one too, except maybe not from Snape." Harry said, after Ron finished his story leading up to the hospital wing.

"I've never heard of a vampire spider. Is that vampire with an 'I' or a 'Y'?" Hermione asked, making quick notes.

"I've no idea."

"Do go on and finish," prodded Harry, his emerald eyes shining with excitement. "You jumped Malfoy on the bridge? Did you get a good punch in for me?"

"I'm not sure. He was out when his mum pulled him out but he may've hit his head on a rock."

"How is Professor Snape?" Hermione asked. "It sounds like he was very brave when you were being held captive."

"He's…er…I'm not sure how much I should say."

"Is he dead?" asked Harry.

"No, it's just…it may take him some time to recover." Ron started to shake a little as he neared the part of the story that still haunted him. "When they brought us back to the hospital wing, there was—"

The door banged open causing the three to jump. In the doorway stood Molly Weasley, hands on hips. "Ronald? Why did you leave the hospital wing before talking with me?"

"Mum! I asked Madam Pomfrey to let me come here. I've _been_ resting." Harry and Hermione quickly made excuses and left mother and son alone.

"Get your things."

"WHAT! Mum you can't pull me out of school!"

"What are you going on about? I want to get you to the family Healer to be checked out, then we'll come back. Poppy said that it wasn't a bad idea, since what happened to you was rather rare." What she didn't tell him was that she would be deciding whether he should come home for a time, depending on how he did on this outing. She knew her son had been through a great ordeal and she feared for him after his strange reaction to the ward invasion by those hairy little bastards. She needed in her heart to know that he would be all right.

"Oh…How're Fred and George?"

"They'll be fine. They'll be hanging around home for a few days while repairs are made to the back of the shop." Her view of 'the shop' had changed since owning a business had mellowed her sons. They were both now dating and Fred was close to getting engaged. "Well, let's get going, then. We can get the Floo in Hogsmeade to take us directly to Diagon Alley."

§§§§§§

The deep crimson flow tapered to a trickle and the stopped. The potion simmered, after the initial hissing at the addition of Lucius Malfoy's blood. Voldemort peered into the cauldron as he stirred it twice clockwise and twice anti-clockwise. He glanced at the broken blond's body, slumped in the corner. "Wormtail? Do not let him die. We may need more blood if this spell is not effective."

"Yes, Master." Wormtail skittered over to where Malfoy lay and began tending to him.

Voldemort reread the spell in the book as the potion simmered. "All is ready... Wormtail? I will need you for a moment. I wish you to assist me." The Dark Lord began the long scrying incantation then he took his wand and lightly touched the surface of the simmering dark liquid. The surface rippled and then a silver hue began to bubble up from the center, slowly spreading outward over the entire surface. Colors then appeared coalescing into images showing the representation of Draco, Narcissa and their house-elf. The edges of this picture were hazy and indistinct but centrally it was clear. Narcissa was reading a book and Draco was sleeping on a bunk near her. Fluttering in the background was the house-elf. Voldemort pushed his wand a little more firmly into the surface, the wand seeming to draw the silver fluid through its tip. He motioned to Wormtail, who held out a map. As Voldemort touched his wand to the map the thick liquid oozed out and began to quickly spread, weaving a fine network of lines that formed a clear path from Lucius (and therefore Voldemort) to Draco.

§§§§§§

Ron sat, perched on the edge of the examining table, trying to cover his body as much as he could with his hands. He reached for his pile of clothes.

"Ronald, leave it! You'll get dressed when the Healer says you can."

The door opened and Healer Masters entered. "Everything is fine, child. Just be careful you don't start to get a craving for human blood." He chuckled to himself.

Gaping, Ron forgot all about his clothes "Is that possible? Am I a vampire now?"

"It was a joke, lad. That's not how vampires are made. At least I don't think it is." He looked very seriously at Ron, and then his face broke into a smile. "Gotcha!"

Twenty minutes later Ron and Molly were walking in Diagon Alley. Molly was drawn to a new display in the second-hand shop. "Mum! I'm not going clothes shopping!" He crossed his arms over his chest and rose one eyebrow imperiously.

Molly was distinctly reminded of one Potions Master. "It's okay, dear. I'll go in alone. Why don't you have a rest at the café and I'll be along in a few minutes." She motioned to the café two doors down. "We can get some lunch before heading back."

Ron smirked at his mother's retreating form. He sauntered over to the café but then heard the most glorious music coming from a shop down the road. As he entered the shop he recognized the music. It was from Peer Gynt, the composer was Edvard Grieg. Closing his eyes, he felt almost euphoric as he allowed the music to transport him to another time, another place, and another life.

The elderly witch came from behind the counter. "Can I help you, young lad? We don't get many patrons your age, sad to say. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Ron's eyes opened and he felt a bit lightheaded. Without thinking he replied, "Have you obtained Mozart's Violin Concerto Number Three in G major yet?"

She looked at him, slightly taken aback. "Have you been here before? You don't look familiar." She laughed, shaking her head. "Anyway, very good taste, dear boy. Let me see." She walked over to the stacks of records and gently began to search through them.

He closed his eyes, allowing Hall of the Mountain King to bring a smile to his lips, flooded with memories of an outing to see Peer Gynt performed by the London Symphony Orchestra.

"Ronald Weasley! Are you trying to scare the wits out of your old mother?" Molly had spied Ron through the glass and entered the shop in a huff. "What are you up to, young man?"

Ron felt very dizzy and grabbed the counter to steady himself. "Mother?" He shook his head and stood upright again. He looked around the unfamiliar shop. "What am I doing in here?"

"You asked about Mozart's Violin Concerto Number Three in G major, young man," replied the helpful proprietress, who had stopped looking for the album and was now looking strangely at Ron.

Ron was gobsmacked. "Huh? Who's what?" _Who is this woman and how did I get in here?_

Molly now stood beside her youngest son, gently rubbing his back. "Are you alright, dear? Perhaps we should go back to the Healer?"

_Not that, anything but that! _"Mum, I'm fine. I was just having a bit of fun, is all," he lied_. How could I have lost time? It's like I wasn't here at all!_

Molly wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fit as a fiddle." He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. _Whoa. Maybe I'm just hungry._ "I'm famished. Can we get lunch now?"

§§§§§§

Remus sat up in bed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of his lunch tray. The house-elf blushed and smiled as he thanked her profusely. He was still feeling rather tired but still much better than before. He watched the house-elf take Severus his tray. "It's quite excellent, Severus."

Severus sneered at the tray laid out before him. His stomach did a little flip and he clenched his teeth, swallowing. _Bloody hell, is it already time to eat another meal? _Even the smell of the food tugged uncomfortably at his gut. He glanced at Remus who was eating and reading the _Daily Prophet_. _Lupin is eating like he hasn't seen food in weeks. _He smirked, _he probably hasn't_. He watched the house-elf make her way back to the table and pick up her feather duster. He had watched her dust the entire room twice already. Winky cast a quick glance at him over her shoulder. He stared blankly at his tray. _Poppy will have my head if I don't eat something_. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Winky glance at him again. His brows furrowed. _Surely the house-elf doesn't have a thing for me?_ She continued to dust the same spot on the top of the cabinet. _What is wrong with her?_ She looked at him again, quickly glancing away when she saw that he caught her. _She's acting like someone has told her to…NO!…damn him! I'm not a child and I will not be watched like one! Damnit! Who does he think he is? I won't stand for it! I won't!_ Hot anger coursed through his veins and he snorted, calling Winky over to him. "Take this tray back. I require my meat cooked thoroughly but not like shoe leather. I wish to have another tray and I need you to wait until it is ready, is that understood?" Winky gaped at him. "NOW!"

Winky's huge eyes glistened. "Yes, Professor Snape, sir." Taking the tray in her shaky hands, she softly popped out.

Remus didn't like what he was hearing. "Look, Severus, I know you're not feeling well, but don't take it out on the staff." He blushed; realizing that Severus had not heard a word he said.

Severus began to maneuver himself out of the bed. He was still very weak but his fury burned, infusing him with its energy. He took one step and then another. He took one look back and saw Remus gesturing wildly. He could not hear what the lycanthrope was saying but was concerned that if he kept carrying on like this he would alert Poppy and that would simply not do. He drew his wand. _"Silencio!"_ Severus could not be sure if it worked or not, but by the surprised look on Remus' face it must have. Before pocketing his wand he transfigured his nightshirt to appear as simple black robes. He then continued slowly on his way to the dungeons.

It did not take him long to discover that his strength was failing him. The power in his legs was rapidly dwindling and he felt his muscles begin to quiver with exhaustion. _I cannot stop here. Classes will let out soon. I must continue._ He forced one foot in front of the other, the sheer force of his will and stubbornness allowing him to continue on. He had reached the staircase leading to the dungeons when a wave of dizziness overcame him. He stopped and put a hand to the wall, waiting for the spell to pass.

Severus could swear he was in Diagon Alley and that he was hearing the most beautiful music. _Music!_ He walked swiftly to the shop he often frequented in Diagon Alley. There he saw the shopkeeper with whom he often carried out his music searches. He asked if Mozart's Violin Concerto Number Three in G major had yet arrived. She had been looking for it for him amongst Muggle shops in London. As she checked through her archive he heard someone call for Ronald Weasley from the doorway, then he felt as if he was being thrust forward, wrenched from the body.

The dizziness was tenfold as he felt himself return to his body. He teetered forward and down the stone stairs leading to the dungeon, falling first to his shoulder and then rolling sideways. The sudden jolt to his shoulder caused him to cry out in pain. At the first landing he hit the wall with a hard thud. Instead of stopping there, the wall opened, revealing a long since forgotten passage and his body was swallowed into it leaving no trace behind that he had been there at all.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§


	13. Under the stairs

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Author note: Warning!** This chapter contains a character death. Also, sorry about the "oooo" breaks but nothing else wanted to be saved! Ack!

Chapter Thirteen: Under the stairs

Remus watched Severus leave the room, helpless to do anything to prevent it. He was more than a little dumbfounded_. He actually used his wand on me! On me!_ His hands crept to his throat. _What was that all about? I think I should get help. I just didn't like that look in his eye._ Remus slowly maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed. He tried to slide his tray onto the bed but it slid off and fell to the floor with a loud CRASH! He sat still hoping that the sound would bring someone. Seconds ticked away_. Bloody hell! Why did I tell Poppy to go to the Great Hall for lunch? She hasn't been gone for more than ten minutes and everything's gone to Hell in a handbasket!_

Remus slowly slid his feet to the floor cringing as his bare feet made contact with the cold tile floor. His body started to protest the movements as a shudder went through his body. He leaned forward a bit and stood, holding on to the bedside table for support. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he thought for a moment he would pass out.

Just as he was about to take a step Dobby appeared at his side. Relieved, Remus sat back on the bed and motioned to the elf.

Dobby cocked his head to one side, his luminous eyes wide. "Does Former Professor Lupin need Dobby?"

Lupin nodded vigorously and pointed to the empty bed beside him.

Dobby stared at Lupin and then glanced at the bed. Again he asked, "Does Former Professor Lupin need Dobby?"

Lupin nodded so hard he was feeling dizzy. His mouth worked but no sounds came forth. He was quickly losing patience with the house-elf. Pointing again at the empty bed, he nodded slowly.

Dobby looked again at the empty bed and then smacked himself in the forehead. "Dobby knows what Former Professor Lupin wants! Dobby will make the bed!" Dobby bounced over to the bed and began to arrange the sheets.

Remus grabbed his graying hair with both hands and pulled in frustration. He decided that Dobby was a lost cause and began to get out of the bed again. His body rebelled and would not hold him up. He slid to the floor in an undignified heap. _Bloody hell!_ Remus sat on the floor head in hands. He heard Dobby come up beside him.

"Does Former Professor Lupin need Dobby?"

Lupin's head was pounding. His first thought was to wave off the elf but he realized that would be foolish. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Dobby should get Madam Pomfrey?"

Lupin's eyes lit up. He mouthed yes and nodded, smiling.

"Why did Former Professor Lupin not say so?" The elf popped out.

Remus attempted to get back into his bed twice but did not have the strength. He could have levitated himself if Severus had not taken his voice. He gave up and decided to wait for the mediwitch. _Bloody hell._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voldemort and his Death Eaters Apparated to the location that the map provided. They found themselves in the middle of a forest clearing, seeing no structures of any kind. "Spread out and search!" ordered the Dark Lord. He remained where he was, narrowing his red eyes and sniffing the air.

Wormtail returned after a few minutes. "There does not seem to be anything anywhere, Lord."

"They are here _somewhere,_ unless you believe I did the spell _incorrectly?"_ The Dark Lord directed his angry red gaze toward the cowering Pettigrew.

Wormtail's pale eyes widened, his hands coming up instinctively in a protective gesture. "No, Lord. I'm sure it was perfect."

"They are here, we simply need to find them." He looked up into the clear blue sky. The winds picked up, rustling the trees and bushes and billowing out the robes of the dark wizards. As Voldemort watched the bushes sway, a slow eerie smile spread across his face. Bending forward he pointed his wand at the ground, intensely concentrating. He then laughed loudly, a high pitched cackle that sent shivers up the spines of his followers. "Narcissa, my dear, you have outdone yourself." He sauntered over to a clump of bushes and pointed his wand at them swishing it back and forth. Unsatisfied, he then walked to another clump and repeated this procedure. At the third bush a frown was beginning to form at his brow. He swished his wand a little more angrily and then stomped to the last bush. The minute his wand was swished in front of this bush it disappeared and in its place was a metal box which appeared to be humming. "She was always a clever witch. They are underground and this box provides them with life-sustaining oxygen…or at least it did." He tapped his wand to the machine and it began to belch out smoke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco lay on the bed, arms behind his head, staring idly at the ceiling. He could not remember when he had been so bored. It seemed like an eternity since he had seen any living being except for his mother and the servant. He watched a small spider skitter across the earthen ceiling, disappearing into a small crack. Could he transform into animals and bugs or just people? He wasn't about to try it now for fear that he would get stuck as a bug.

When Draco was learning to take the forms of others he had once taken his father's form and had difficulty changing back. He knew that his father would not be amused so he had hidden out in his room for two days frantically trying to reverse it. He eventually settled for his own form with the longer hair and then cut his hair himself. He had spent several sleepless nights then and he wasn't about to try to "go insect" without anyone to back him up. A deep sigh escaped him.

"I heard that, Draco," said Narcissa, smirking at her son from over her book. "I know this has been hard for you but it has been hard for all of us."

"I know, Mum. I don't mean to complain—"

"—then don't, it won't change things anyway. It will just make you more miserable."

Draco sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"I don't know, son, as long as it takes."

Draco glanced at his mother and saw that the air seemed hazy. "Mum, I think I smell something burning."

"I do as well. Minky?"

"There is smoke coming in, Mistress. Mistress and young Master should go up and get fresh air while Minky clears this up."

"Yes, I think that's best. Draco, remember what we have talked about."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron's pace was quick on the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. He wanted to get back to the school before his mother had a chance to change her mind and make him go home with her. He would be back at the Burrow right now if his father had not shown up and intervened as they ate their lunch.

Arthur had a feeling that Molly would try to have Ron go home no matter what and he wanted to step in, thinking that Molly was, well, mollycoddling her son and not giving him the chance to grow. It took a great deal of persuading and the promise of meeting up with Ron during his first Hogsmeade weekend, but she finally relented.

Ron risked a glance back and saw his father standing there, holding his mother's arm in a firm grip. He spun back around and quickened his pace. Ron was sure of one thing. His father would get the very best Christmas gift that he could afford this year.

"Where is he, Dobby?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she dashed into the ward with Dumbledore hot on her heels and Dobby bouncing along behind them. "Winky was supposed to stay with the patients until I got back. I haven't been gone very long!" _How could I have been so foolish as to leave those two alone with just a house-elf to keep watch? _She saw Remus sitting on the floor and with a flick of her wand she had him in the bed again. She motioned to the other bed, exchanging a worried look with Albus and said, "Check the bathroom." Albus went to do her bidding.

Remus gestured to his throat and slowly mouthed the word _Silencio_. Poppy quickly reversed the charm and Remus sighed. "Thank you. Severus is gone."

"_Gone?_ What do you mean _gone? Gone where_?"

The shrillness of her response put his nerves on edge. "I don't know. He was yelling at the house-elf about his dinner and when she popped out h-he got up. When I tried to get him to stop h-he silenced me."

"He's not in there," said Albus, returning. At the grave looks on the faces of Poppy and Remus he assumed what had happened. "He's gone?" Albus sighed deeply. "Dobby, pop out to get Hagrid. Tell him to get Fang and come here." Dobby immediately popped out. "Poppy, you and I will begin a search. I will head to the dungeons and you will head to the astronomy tower. Remus, when Hagrid arrives have Fang pick up Severus' scent and join in the search."

Remus looked paler than usual. "Is everything okay? I-I guess I assumed he would just go to the dungeons."

Albus forced an unconvincing smile on his face. "I'm sure you're right, dear boy. Please give Hagrid the instructions."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus moaned. The pain in his shoulder was all consuming. It drove away any sort of awareness of his surroundings. He could sense that he lay on cold stone and his body shivered uncontrollably but all he could do was feel the pain of his dislocated shoulder which had been an old injury, easily re-aggravated. Hot tears sprang to his eyes. _Why me? Why do I continue to live with this burden of a life? Have I been so evil that I must pay with the agony of every second of my pitiful life? Why do none of these things kill me? If there is a God he must surely hate me._

He tried to sit up but found that his hip was also injured which caused him to fall back hard onto the stone and curl up. There was not a position that was comfortable. _Why do I continue to live? Let me die! Let me die! _He would've taken his wand and ended it then and there if he could reach it. His right arm was rendered useless, since the shoulder was dislocated and his left could not seem to reach his right pocket. He could feel the wood of his wand against his thigh but had no way of getting it to his hand. He fumbled again to reach his pocket but his strength was dwindling. _A slow death it is, then. It's no more than I deserve._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco and Narcissa held on to each other, coughing as they Apparated to the surface above their hidey-hole. Their faces registered shock at seeing five wands pointed at them. They were surrounded. "Draco, you know what to do," whispered Narcissa hoarsely, clutching her son's arm tightly before letting him go.

Draco's gray eyes reflected his fear. "I can't, Mother. I can't!"

"Silence!" Voldemort strode up to them, his wand pointing to Narcissa's face. "Surrender your wands, now."

Narcissa moved her hand to get her wand from her pocket. Her movements were slow as she kept eye contact with her son in a silent plea for him to do as she asked.

Draco watched as a calm resignation spread over his mother's face. _I can't do it, Mother! Please!_ He felt his heart pounding in his ears and his breathing became more labored. _Not now! Not a panic attack now!_ Tears filled his eyes, spilling out over his cheeks.

Narcissa suddenly made her move whipping out her wand and pointing it to Voldemort. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort was not surprised at all and called out his curse simultaneously. _"Retroago!" _The reversal curse caused Narcissa's death curse to be thrown back at her, the green bolt striking her hard in the chest. Her eyes widened as she collapsed to the ground.

"MOTHER!" Draco screamed and dropped to his knees at his mother's side, taking her limp hand in his. He bowed his head as silent tears shook his shoulders.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed. "It was her own fault for trying such a foolish thing. Come now, Draco. Don't _you _try anything foolish." He motioned to Wormtail who yanked the boy up by his arms.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY—YOU'LL ALL PAY!" Draco kicked the former Marauder hard in the shins as he pulled away and then in the same instant he Apparated out of sight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fang searched the corridors of the castle. The lunch period had ended and the students were back in class. The large dog climbed up and down the stairs repeatedly, sniffing loudly. Hagrid and Dumbledore watched the dog intently.

Hagrid watched the puzzling behavior. " Uh, 'e must've been 'ere 'eadmaster."

Albus nodded, his pale blue eyes following the dogs trek. "Why is he doing this? Why doesn't he go on?"

" 'e's losin' the scent. Maybe Snape cast some spell or other to cover his scent?"

"Possibly, but if he intended to do that he wouldn't have waited until he got to the stairs. I should think he would've done it at the start." Albus thoughtfully stroked his beard a slight frown on his brow. "Curious, indeed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron's pace slowed once he entered the castle. _What if it happens again? I'm pretty sure that the body-switching spell wasn't completely reversed. _He certainly hoped that was the case—the only other option was that he was going completely nutters. He reached the landing and was about to turn toward the staircase leading to Gryffindor tower when he saw the headmaster talking with Hagrid. They were looking at something down the stairs that he couldn't see. He almost approached them to ask about the spell but thought better of it. _If I **am** nutters I don't want to proclaim it to the headmaster_. He thought he would visit Snape instead and see if he would mention any odd occurrences. _Professor Snape_. He thought hard for a moment about his professor and what he must be going through.

It was then that Ron felt the familiar dizziness sweeping over him and a pain so intense that he screamed at the top of his lungs and tumbled to the floor, clutching his right arm and sobbing.

Albus and Hagrid rushed to him. "Hagrid, get Poppy. She was checking the teacher's lounge on the first floor." The floor shook as Hagrid ran. Albus knelt beside Ron and lay a hand on his forehead.

Ron's eyes opened and he blinked several times. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're lying in the hallway, Ron. Just relax. Are you hurt? You were screaming in pain."

"Ron? Wait, did you say Ron?" Severus looked at the freckles on the young boy's arms. "Why does this keep happening?"

"Did you hit your head, son?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. _I am back in this boy's body. How? Why? _He sat up and ran a hand through the wavy red hair.

"Perhaps you should stay here on the floor until Madam Pomfrey arrives. Did you hurt yourself?" Albus asked.

"I feel fine, fit as a fiddle." He stared numbly at the floor. Severus was again tempted to keep this young and intact body but the gnawing guilt would not allow it. He took Albus' arm in a strong grip. "There's something that you need to know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron wept openly. He was very frightened and in great pain. It was so very dark and cold; he could make out nothing except six round lamps that—appeared to be getting closer? _Bloody hell, they aren't lamps at all but three pairs of tennis ball sized eyes. What's going on here? I've lost it! I've lost it completely! _He closed his eyes tightly, the sobbing increasing.

The three figures moved closer to the pitiful man. Their luminous eyes shone in the dark like round beacons.

"We should kill it quickly. It will bring others," said the first.

"It is no use, Valerian. Others will be coming anyway; Cato has seen it. We should help it." The second looked to the third companion.

"It is broken, Magnus. We should put it out of its misery," said the third.

Valerian's voice pleaded with the group, his words tinged with fear. "We are not yet ready for others. Are numbers are not yet great enough."

"Cato has seen it. It will happen." Magnus answered. "Come, Valerian, Liberius, let us try to fix it as best we can. Perhaps it will be of some use to us."

Ron felt a light touch to his arm and opened his eyes, cringing and feebly trying to move away.

"It fears us!" Valerian said in astonishment.

"It cannot see in the dark," said Magnus. "It is not as accustomed as we." Magnus waved a hand and torches along the wall flickered and then blazed brightly.

Ron flinched as the light stung his eyes. He slowly opened them and gaped, his pain momentarily forgotten. _This cannot be! Where am I? What is happening to me?_ He saw the figures draw closer before he welcomed the bliss of unconsciousness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for the kind reception for the last chapter! Did you guys hear the rumor that JKR was talking about Harry's possible fate at the end of book seven?

I'm sure some of you have already figured out what manner of creature is under the stairs, but if not you'll know for sure in two weeks. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	14. Despair

Disclaimer: see Chapter One

Chapter Fourteen: Despair

Draco curled into a tight ball on the faded blanket. His nose was stuffy and his face felt hot but the tears had eventually abated. His puffy gray eyes took in his surroundings. Sunlight illuminated the room, highlighting the dingy curtains and shabby armchair in the one-room cottage. _Lupin said it was nothing fancy._

Draco bit his lower lip as the tears threatened to fall again. _What will I do now? How did he find us? Mother said we were safe. _The thought of his mother sent him over the edge once more as his grief overwhelmed him. Images of his mother assailed him: teaching him to fly a broom, working with him as he learned his letters, crooning to him as he lay hurting after his father had had a bad day. How could he continue without her?

What about Father? _He was not there with Voldemort, I'm sure of it. Is he dead as well? Am I an orphan?_ Draco slowly sat up hugging his knees to his chest. He rocked slowly, resting his warm forehead on his knees, his tears dampening the fabric of his expensive trousers. _Mother, how can I do this without you? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco slowly sat up hugging his knees to his chest. He rocked slowly, resting his warm forehead on his knees, his tears dampening the fabric of his expensive trousers. 

The dark-haired wizard's unconscious body was gently laid on a bed. His long, lean legs hung over the end, almost touching the floor.

"It doesn't fit," said Valerian to his leader, Cato, who stood beside him.

"What have I told you about calling them 'it'?" fumed Cato, whirling on Valerian.

Valerian colored with anger. "They have never shown US any respect! They enslave our people and do not even call us elves but HOUSE-elves!"

Cato had been through this same argument with each of his comrades on numerous occasions. "Nevertheless, we are to treat all beings with respect. We will not sink to their level. When we came here I was the first to lead. It was I who taught the others how to speak correctly and gave us all the names that broke our bondage. Our names were not chosen randomly. They all have a deeper meaning: names that mean strong, free, wise and great. We must not follow the same path as the humans or we will be just as lost." Cato turned to the doorway as a wizened elf entered, slowed by a pronounced limp. Cato asked, "Hippocrates, can you heal this human?"

Hippocrates limped over to where Severus' body lay. The elf Healer had spent many long years in servitude to a dark wizard's family and had much practice mending broken human bodies. He bent over the wizard, his shaky hands hovering over the still body. "Linky can heal Master's body but Master's mind is strangely clouded."

Valerian rolled his eyes and Cato flashed the young elf a venomous look. Cato then spoke patiently to the older elf. "They are no longer our masters, Hippocrates. That time is over for us." He did not even go into the 'Linky' debate as the old elf was still new to the group, having just been 'clothed', or discharged, less than a fortnight ago.

Hippocrates looked at Valerian and Cato over his large rectangular spectacles. "Linky is too old to change. Master is broken but not beyond healing. Linky needs to focus." The elf turned back to his task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus squatted on the landing near where his body had been engulfed. Albus, Poppy and Dobby stood beside him. Dobby seemed more agitated and restless than usual, wringing his hands and bouncing about nervously. The humans assumed it was worry over the welfare of the professor's body and a deep concern for Ron but it was not.

"When I fell, I hit this panel in the wall, I think." Severus pointed to the wainscoting along the bottom of the wall. He ran Ron's hand over the wood, trying to reactivate the passage.

Dobby now bounced from foot to foot.

Albus spared a casual glance toward the house-elf. "Perhaps it would be triggered by a kick or some other forceful action?"

Dobby let out a little yip. "Dobby must go!" He popped out.

Severus stood and stepped back a bit. Using all the force he could muster from Ron's young body he kicked the panel and it gave way, opening into a dark passage.

The three had to crouch down considerably to enter the passage. "Allow me to lead the way," said Albus. _"Lumos."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Masters are coming!" shrieked Dobby as he popped into the room that the elves had made into their headquarters.

"It will be okay, Tiberius," said Magnus.

"DOBBY is Dobby's name, Flinny!"

"Dobby is _your slave name_! I will not use it!"

Cato approached the arguing brothers. "We should not be fighting amongst ourselves. If Dobby wishes to retain that name he should be allowed to do so. He is a free elf, after all." He placed a calming hand on each elf's shoulder. "They will arrive anyway, Dobby. Lead them to us."

Dobby nodded and popped out.

Ron awoke staring into huge brown eyes. The elf leaning over him wore glasses and a toga-style garment tied over one shoulder. Ron could not believe his eyes, or rather Severus' eyes. He thought he saw house-elves before he fainted and he must've been right. _But wait, if these were house-elves they would not be wearing garments, or was a toga considered a garment?_

"How is Master feeling?" asked Hippocrates.

Ron could read the elf's lips and he gingerly moved his arms and legs, surprised that he felt no physical pain. What he did feel was an ominous sense of sadness, a hopelessness that he had never experienced before. It seemed to leave a heavy weight on his chest that made it hard for him to take a deep breath. "I am in no pain. Thank you."

Hippocrates seemed surprised to be thanked and smiled at the dark-haired wizard. "Master must do something about Master's sadness. Perhaps the Elation Elixir would be of some help?"

"I've never heard of that."

"The Elation Elixir can help Master overcome extreme sadness, but not without side effects."

Ron was about to ask more when the others arrived. Poppy came directly to him with Severus following reluctantly behind. Albus began to converse with Cato.

Poppy began to examine Ron and found him to be in almost perfect health. The elves had healing powers that were in many ways beyond that of Wizardkind. Of course, the body was still deaf, but at least he was not in danger of losing his life. "How do you feel, child?"

Ron wasn't sure how to respond. Should he tell her about the sadness? He caught Severus' gaze and decided against it. "I feel very well." He sat up and the bed collapsed under the strain. "Oh blast! Sorry about that."

Ron stood and Poppy immediately repaired the damage with a quick repairing spell. Ron looked his body directly in the eye. It was unnerving to see yourself from this angle_. "Why does this keep happening? How can we stop it?" _He didn't realize he was sneering or shouting until he saw his own red eyebrow raise.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think this is a picnic for me, Mr. Weasley? Do you think I _enjoy_ being in a red-haired freckled body with raging hormones? _Do you?_" His ears were becoming red.

Ron watched his ears redden and could understand why people always teased him about it. It looked bloody ridiculous! "How do we change back?" he asked in a more placid tone.

"I think I have an idea. Take my hands and focus on your body and I will do the same."

They held hands, Ron reluctantly, and they focused on their own bodies. Ron felt the dizziness as he and Severus entered the plane were they shared all for a few seconds. He felt Severus' intense sadness and—_wait, what has he been thinking? How could he even think of such a thing?_ Ron could sense that Severus was actively trying to block his darker thoughts from him. He had no time to process it further because he felt the now familiar pull of being drawn back to his own body. The dizziness passed and Severus roughly released his hands, muttering something about not wanting to be caught holding hands with a student.

Ron blinked a few times. The gnawing despondency was gone. He felt full of life and brimming with happiness and hope. Maybe he just appreciated feeling so good after having felt so very much the opposite. Ron stood staring at the Potion Master's retreating back. _Should I tell someone? Maybe the house-elf was correct about that elixir. What If I don't tell and something happens? It would all be my fault! I can't let that happen. _Ron approached Severus. "I need to talk to you, sir." he said in a shaky and not-so-confident voice.

'We have nothing to discuss, Mr. Weasley." Severus watched the emotions flash across the young man's expressive face. _What is this, sadness and pity? PITY!_ Severus' eyes narrowed and he snapped. "Everything is fine." Severus felt the darkness descend upon his soul. Yes, this was his body; there was no doubt of it.

The Potion Master's words said one thing but his expression said quite another thing. It screamed _stay out of this!_ Ron took a step back and nodded.

Dumbledore made an appointment to have the elves meet with him in his office in three days. The humans then left for the hospital wing to give the two their checkups more fully and to find out why the spell had gone awry. Ron lagged behind the others caught up in his own internal battle. _Should I tell someone? What should I do? He'll kill me if I do but he may kill himself if I don't._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort sneered at the pale wizard lying on the bed. "Why are you tarrying, Wormtail? Take the blood we need!"

Wormtail glanced at his master, fear in his pale eyes. "He is near death, Lord. If we can but wait a few more minutes for the blood building potion to take effect he will survive the letting." He averted his eyes.

The Dark Lord snorted but said no more. Keeping Malfoy alive was necessary at this point. He stared dispassionately at the wizard on the bed. He was truly near death, his skin so pale it almost matched the color of his hair. _Perhaps, if he survives, I can think of another use for him. He used to be close to the traitor; maybe he could help in that area as well. I could use him to punish Snape._ An inner fire was lit in his mind, banked by his desire for revenge against the Potions Master who had betrayed him. _I will make Snape suffer more than words can express. Yes, Malfoy shall be the tool of Snape's undoing._

A shudder passed through Wormtail. When his Master was feeling particularly emotional it filled the room with a cold chill. _Merlin help the one who is in his thoughts_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy smiled at Ron and nodded her approval. He and Severus were in very good shape now, except for the obvious fatigue. "After the headmaster sorts out what went wrong with the spell you may go." Poppy then crossed to where Dumbledore stood, researching the spell in an old book from his office, Snape at his elbow. Severus felt so very tired. He sunk into a chair at the nearby table and Dumbledore followed his lead, sitting beside him.

"We'll get this sorted out, Severus," said Dumbledore.

Severus attempted a weak smile and closed his eyes, feeling the deep despair pull at every fiber of his being. He leaned forward and took his head in his hands, elbows on the table. _I've never felt quite this bad._ He began to absently rub his temples. _What use am I now? I can't hear and I've been found out as a spy. I am utterly useless. I cannot help Albus in the Order and I cannot teach, what is there left? _

Albus will not let this go, I'm sure. I am simply a millstone around his neck. He thinks he is helping but I am only diverting his energies from where they should be, the fight against the Dark Lord. If I were gone he could focus his time on what he needs to do for the Order… and for Potter.

Albus watched Severus out of the corner of his eye. Whenever he rubbed his temples he was very upset_. I know this goes beyond the body switch. How can I reach you? I fear for you, Severus._

Across the room Remus was looking quizzically at Ron, noting his unusually quiet mood. Ron seemed almost nervous, flicking glances repeatedly toward those at the table. "I'm glad you're doing well." Remus said, breaking the ice.

"Thanks to you. Prof—er—Remus." Ron's lips upturned slightly toward his former teacher.

"I don't require thanks." The lycanthrope smiled warmly at Ron. He could see that Ron was rather uncomfortable and looked nervous. "Is something bothering you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Yes, yes you are."

Ron hazarded a glance over to where the others sat. "I don't know whether to say anything or not."

"I'm not following you," said Remus.

Ron stared at the floor. "Would you tell if you knew someone might be in danger?"

"What sort of danger?"

"For example, let's say I know someone who is very depressed."

Remus' eyebrows rose. He followed where this was leading exactly. "You don't want to betray your _friend's_ trust but you fear he may hurt himself?"

"Yes, what should I do?" Ron's eyes implored Remus as much as his words had done.

"You wouldn't want this _friend_ to hurt himself, would you?"

"No, of course not. I tried to talk to him but he snapped at me."

"If you truly believe he is a danger to himself then you must take whatever action is necessary—even going to the to the _headmaster_ himself. The _headmaster _knows all of your _friends_ and I'm sure he could intervene where maybe you could not." Remus' eyes were drawn to the wizards sitting at the table. Poppy was bending over Albus' shoulder and talking to Snape, a bottle of Pepper Up potion in her hand, meant no doubt for Snape.

Ron nodded. "How can I get him alone?"

"Let me take care of that. Poppy?" He watched her turn and waited for Severus to view him as well. "I think this last dose of Pepper Up potion was brewed wrong. I feel nothing."

Severus stood knocking his chair backwards and then strode over, cheeks flushed and black eyes flashing, with Poppy following closely behind. "MY potions are not ineffective!"

Ron quickly stepped away and went to join the headmaster. "Sir?"

Dumbledore glanced up from the book for a moment. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"I need to talk to you in private. It's about Professor Snape."

Albus drew Ron aside, concern etching the deep lines in his face. "What is it, child?"

"He's very depressed. I'm concerned that he may try to kill himself. I felt extremely depressed in his body and when I passed through him I knew he had been having _those_ thoughts." Ron could no longer meet Dumbledore's gaze so he stared at his shoes.

"Are you certain of this, child?"

Ron nodded. "Yes," he answered in a small voice.

Dumbledore nodded, squeezing Ron's shoulder reassuringly. "Thank you for telling me, child…Severus." He waited for the Poppy to motion to the Potions Master so he could see his face. "I have found the solution. Poppy, we need to use the private room in back. Severus you and Ron go on in and I will be along in a moment."

Poppy nodded and led the two back to the room. She then joined Albus. "What's going on?"

"I need you to get some Elation Elixir from St. Mungo's."

Poppy's jaw dropped. "Are…are you certain? You do remember what happened—"

"—I am well aware of what happened before, as I _was_ there. We will get through the side effects and he will be safe in the room in back—with me."

Poppy nodded and left to contact St. Mungo's.

Albus nodded to Remus. "You, of course, know to keep this strictly between us."

"Of course, Albus."

Dobby popped in with Minky on his arm. "Headmaster, sir, Minky is in trouble! Mistress Narcissa is _dead _and Master Draco is _missing_!"

"What?" asked Remus, sitting up and leaning forward. "Was Draco taken by You-know-who?"

Tears fell from the female elf's large eyes. "Minky doesn't know, Mistress thought it was safe. Minky doesn't know how the Dark Lord found Mistress."

"Blood magic will overcome all other magic," said Dumbledore. He sighed deeply feeling very weary. He had wished to take a nap but after the last few minutes' revelations knew it would not be possible any time soon.

"Let me handle Draco, sir," said Remus. "I may know where he's gone. I can take Minky and Dobby with me and we'll find him and bring him here."

Albus nodded. "Thank you, Remus. Are you quite sure you're up to it?'

"Yes, sir. I'm not completely back to normal but I think I know where he went, unless he was taken by…well… you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes:** I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit muddled. When Snape and Ron are switching there is a small window where they both feel what the other feels. That's why Ron collapsed.


	15. Elation Elixir

Disclaimer: see Chapter One

Chapter Fifteen: Elation Elixir

Albus shut the door behind him, his mind still with Remus and his new mission. Seeing two pairs of eyes watching him brought him back to the task at hand. He schooled his expression; they did not need to know of the plight of the Malfoys because they needed to focus their minds completely.

"Is something wrong?" asked Severus perceptively.

"I'm just a bit tired, Professor Snape." Albus sat in the armchair that was beside a small table with two chairs. "I want you two to sit across from one another at this table and take hands." He waited for them to follow his instructions. "According to my research, if one party does not wish to return to his body the reversal of the switching spell may not completely take." Albus watched Ron's eyes slide to Severus. "I need you to focus completely on being in your own body with no hesitations, understood?" Both nodded. "Good. Now close your eyes." Albus recited the incantation that cemented each in his own body.

"Did it work, sir?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Let's try it out. Why don't you focus on Professor Snape and see if you can switch?"

Ron was wary of this test but was eager to see if the spell had worked, so he did as the headmaster had suggested. He felt nothing outside of himself and felt no dizziness. Grinning, he nodded to the headmaster. "It worked, sir!"

"I'm glad, child. Why don't you go along now to your dorm? Classes are about to end for the day and I'm sure your friends are eager to see you."

"Thanks, Headmaster Dumbledore." He glanced at Professor Snape whose eyes were averted.

"Go on then, Mr. Weasley." prodded the headmaster.

When the Gryffindor had gone Albus stepped out into the main area to see if the elixir had arrived. He did not see Poppy so assumed it had not. Turning back he almost collided with Severus who was leaving the room. Albus put out his arm, stopping Severus. "There's no hurry, Severus. I'd like to speak with you in private."

Black eyes bored into him. What did Albus see there, could it be fear? Albus smiled. "I just want to talk."

"I'm rather tired and wish to go to my rooms." Severus did not like the determined glint in his friend's eye. It set him on the defensive immediately.

"There is a bed here, if you wish to lie down while we talk."

"Are you daft?" Severus tried again to continue on to the dungeons and Albus again put up his arm to block his way, brushing his other arm against Severus' side. "What is this?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you. The sooner you acquiesce the sooner you may go."

Severus stared into Albus' eyes. He knew his friend well enough to know that when he got something into his head you may as well go along with it because you would eventually anyway. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine! Just make this quick!" He turned and crossed to the armchair, sitting and glaring at the headmaster.

Albus spared another glance back toward Poppy's office and then followed him, shutting and surreptitiously locking the door.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ron was sitting on his bed rereading the same passage in his book for the fifth time and still not really seeing it. _Is Professor Snape okay? Will he be angry with me? I wouldn't be too thrilled in his place, I suppose._

The bell rang signaling the end of classes and shortly thereafter his roommates came bustling into the room dropping off their things. Harry was the last to arrive, muttering about the amount of homework they had been given. He smiled upon seeing Ron and plopped down on his own bed with a sigh. "You're back! Are you ready to go down and get some dinner?"

Ron shook his head, giving Harry a weak smile. "I'm knackered. I thought I'd just stay here instead."

Harry's eyebrow's rose. _Ron's not hungry?_ "What's wrong?"

"It's just been a long day is all. You go on and eat." Ron went back to pretending to read, leaning back on one elbow on his bed.

Harry sat quietly, watching Ron through his sooty lashes. Slowly the room cleared as his fellow Gryffindors went down to the evening meal. When the last had gone he drew his wand and shut the door, using magic to lock it and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside knob. "What's really going on, Ron?"

Ron glanced up from his book. "Harry, you don't have to stay here. Go on and eat."

"You seem different, not yourself."

Ron sat up quickly, his book falling to the floor. "Who do I seem like…Snape?" Ron felt an instant of concern that he _wasn't_ himself. _Ron, you're losing it._

Harry looked at Ron like he had gone nutters. "Snape? I…I just meant that you seemed upset, is all."

Ron, who had been running his hands over his face, fell back against his pillows with a sigh. "It's complicated, Harry." He was glad to be out of the hospital wing but so much had happened that he didn't feel quite comfortable here, either. A heavy burden of guilt had been weighing on him and he felt the need to unburden himself.

"You can tell me anything, Ron."

"This whole thing's my fault. Everything."

Harry said nothing but his green eyes encouraged Ron to continue.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"If this is about those blasted magical ears—" Snape began.

"—It's not." Albus sat folding his hands in front of him at the table.

Snape looked unconvinced. "Then what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your depression."

Severus sprang up from the chair. "WHAT!"

"Severus, calm yourself."

"_Calm myself?_ I'm not depressed, Albus." He began to pace the confines of the room. "For Merlin's sake, it's simply been a rough patch, is all."

Albus waited until Severus glanced his way. "I know about your thoughts of self harm."

Severus stopped in his tracks. _Weasley!_ His nostrils flared, "That little prat, he doesn't know anything."

"He saw your thoughts when you last exchanged and he felt the weight of it when he was housed in your skin. But it's not _just_ Ron, the Healer elf _also_ told me of _his_ concerns."

"What Healer elf?"

"The one who healed your body after the fall. Some elves can sense emotions and some Healer elves can be taught to recognize disturbances in body chemicals. Hippocrates told me you needed help and suggested the Elation Elixir would be the best potion."

Severus began to shake his head, eyes wide._ "Elation Elixir! Oh no!"_ He began to pace again, rubbing his temples. "You won't get me to take that again."

Albus rose and stood in his path. When he had Severus' attention, he continued. "I know you've been feeling very down. I was blind to have not seen how bad it had become." He placed a comforting hand on the Potions Master's shoulder.

Severus shrugged it off, sneering. "Go straight to Hell, _the whole lot of you_!" He went to the door and tried to open it. _Locked! _Glaring over his shoulder at Albus he reached into his pocket for his wand. _Where's my wand?_ He fished in his other pocket, still no wand. _I don't understand it! I had it a moment ago…Albus!_ Severus whirled, his black robes swirling around his feet.

Albus held Severus' wand in his hand. He slowly slid it back into the pocket of his blue robes. "I'm sorry to do that to you, Severus. I feared this would not go well so I took the liberty of taking charge of your wand while you were at the doorway before."

Severus remembered Albus brushing up against him. His jaw dropped and he brought his fist to his chest feeling betrayed. "Albus, return my wand to me."

Albus slowly shook his head. "We'll talk and then I'll consider it."

"You've no right!" He held out his hand and his cheeks blotched red as the anger rose inside him. "GIVE…IT…TO…ME!"

Albus calmly replied, "No." He pulled out a chair at the table and sat, motioning for Severus to sit in the chair opposite.

Severus strode over and slammed his hands down hard on the table. "_Give me my wand and let me out of here! Do you expect to keep me prisoner?"_

"I simply expect to keep you alive."

Severus drew up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. "I _could _take a chair and break down the door." he snarled.

"I would stun you before you could do that."

"I could forcibly take my wand from you."

"You know I keep my pockets charmed with a stinging hex, Severus."

He stood glaring at his old friend and then, deflated, Severus sunk into the armchair. "Why do you torment me?" he said softly, suddenly looking very lost and weary.

"You torment yourself. I only wish to help you."

"I _will not_ take the Elation Elixir."

"I won't force you."

Severus' eyes narrowed. _"Then what's **this**— "_ he angrily motioned to the door and around the room, _"—all about?"_

"I needed to keep you safe while we talked and to give you the privacy to say whatever you needed to say."

"I have nothing to say."

Albus pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and began to set up a game of solitaire. "I suppose we'll be here a while then. I'm a very patient wizard, Severus."

Severus stood and began to pace again. Seconds drew into minutes as the stubborn silence remained. Severus flung his lean body into the armchair, glaring at Albus. Minutes stretched into an hour until Severus could take it no longer. "What do you want from me?"

Albus glanced at Severus from over his spectacles, continuing to play his hand. "_Did_ you think of killing yourself?"

Severus snorted. "It is not an uncommon thought for me."

Albus played another card. "Did you have a plan for what you would do?"

"Yes." Severus rolled his eyes.

"What was that plan?"

"I fail to see how—"

Albus put up a hand to silence him. "We were doing so well, Severus. Please, simply answer the question."

Severus snorted. "Poison."

"Which poison?"

Severus gritted his teeth. "Styx. There is no antidote and a small amount is all that is needed."

"That poison is not legal to own for those very reasons. You have some?"

"Yes. A…friend…asked me to keep his supply when the Aurors were searching suspected Death Eaters' homes."

Albus nodded, playing his last card. "You had the thoughts, you had a plan and you had the extremely lethal poison with which to carry out your plan." He leaned forward and gently touched his old friend's arm. "Can you _not see_ how your death would affect those who care about you?"

Severus looked down at his hands now folded in his lap. He swallowed hard. He answered Albus very softly. "It's out of my deep concern that I would do it." His eyes became misty and he looked off to the side. "You should not be wasting time like this."

Albus stood and moved his chair so that he and Severus were knee to knee. Seeing that he had Severus' full attention he continued. "I AM NOT wasting my time, child."

"People need you—"

"_You_ need me."

Severus shook his head. "I'm of no use to anyone now. Let me go and put your efforts into the coming fight with the Dark Lord." A traitorous tear slid down his pale cheek as his head lolled forward, the dark curtain of hair hiding his face.

Albus leaned in and took Severus' chin forcing him to see his face. "I won't give up on you, Severus. I love you." Severus flinched. "It's true, child. I couldn't save your mother but I'll be damned if I'll stand by and watch you take the same path."

Severus jerked his chin out of Albus' grasp. "Leave my mother out of this!" he hissed.

"She's very much a part of this. Her emotions were always wildly erratic and you know that illnesses of this kind can be inherited."

Severus leaned close to Albus, eyes flashing_. "My mother was not crazy!"_

Albus leaned back. "I never said she was, but she did get very depressed and she did take her own life."

"She didn't kill herself, it was an accident!"

"I won't argue with you about it. Your mother would want you to get better. You know how she worried about you."

"I said leave her out of this!" He made to stand but Albus blocked his way. Severus tried to push him away but Albus pulled Severus into a strong hug, pulling his lean body close. Severus stood, stiff as a poker.

Severus' mind kept straying to his mother. _He's trying to manipulate my emotions! Damn him!_ Slowly he felt the tension leaving his body replaced by weariness and he felt himself beginning to relax into the embrace.

He's right about Mother; she wouldn't want me to kill myself. Biting his lip he slowly brought his arms up and around Albus.

Albus smiled as tears of joy spilled from his eyes. _You can do it, child. I know it's hard for you to accept help but you can do it!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Remus, Dobby and Minky Apparated to a spot several meters from the rundown shack Lupin called home. Apparating two elves as well as himself had drained the already exhausted wizard but it was faster to Apparate them himself then take the time to explain where it was. He swayed a bit on his feet and Dobby came up close to him to steady him. "I'm fine," said Remus, shrugging off the help. He put his head back and sniffed the air, using his lycanthropic senses to pick up the scents of any humans in the vicinity.

"No one is here yet. I can smell Draco inside. Let's get him and get out of here as quickly as possible."

Inside the small room were a small bed, a shabby armchair and a small table with two chairs. The two elves quickly began to search for Draco.

"Draco, it's Remus Lupin. It's not safe here, we need to go to Hogwarts…Draco?" Remus caught the scent of the very frightened wizard who was hiding behind the armchair. "Draco, Minky is here. I can smell you behind the chair. We need to get moving."

Draco slowly rose from behind the chair, his wand held in his shaky hand. "Minky?"

Minky flung herself at the boy, hugging his legs tightly. "Master Draco. Please go now. Blood magic can find you again. Hogwarts is safe."

Draco looked into Lupin's eyes. "I can't go there!"

"It's going to be fine. I'll take care of you. You shouldn't have to run into any of the students."

Draco looked like a caged animal. He wanted to be safe but he feared going to Hogwarts again. What if someone did see him?

Multiple loud cracking sounds rent the air as the Death Eaters Apparated to outside the shack.

Remus flung himself at Draco; Disapparating them just as the door flew off its hinges.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You know what happened the last time I took the Elation Elixir." Severus said, tilting the small bottle in his hands, watching the shifting colors of silver and gold of the strong potion.

"Yes, I do. I'll keep you back here with me until the worst of it has passed."

"Promise me that no one will see me like that." Swallowing hard, he felt very close to tears again.

"I promise."

Severus took a deep breath. Uncorking the bottle with tremulous hands he upended it and drank the draught in two gulps.

Albus quickly moved Severus to the bed, which had taken the place of the table and chairs. He helped Severus to lay back and he sat beside him, holding his hand.

Severus had taken several deep cleansing breaths when the chill came upon him. His whole body began to quake and shiver. Albus covered him with a blanket and crooned softly to him and although Severus could not hear it he could sense that Albus was there. His teeth began to chatter and he groaned softly. As quickly as the chill had come upon him it was gone. He then felt a burning ignite in the pit of his stomach. Like lightning, flashes of pain began to shoot from the center of his body to his limbs. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. The heat began to intensify and suddenly his whole body was engulfed by it. He screamed loudly and arched his back before his body went limp.

He lay there trembling, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes flickered open and he saw Albus leaning over him, tears in his eyes. A slow smile spread across Severus' face and slowly he sat up.

Albus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you well, Severus? Should I get Poppy?"

Severus threw his head back and laughed, his deep voice booming. "I feel fantastic!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the kind reviews. They're greatly appreciated!


	16. Treatment

Disclaimer: see Chapter One

Chapter Sixteen: Treatment

Poppy Pomfrey crossed the room in her office stopping at the bookcase. Running her finger along the spines of the books she searched for the one she needed. _If I'm to be of assistance to Albus I'll need to refresh my memory regarding the Elation Elixir. _Finding the book she sought she sat at her desk opening the old tome and beginning to read.

**_Elation Elixir_**

_A potent antidepressant potion that can effectively treat a patient whose depression is potion resistant. It's one-dose regimen has been shown to be highly effective and has not been found to be addictive._

_Hospitalization is strongly recommended prior to administration for the safety of the patient and others._

_Most patients pass through three distinct phases of effect following the dosage._

_**Phase One:**_ _The patient's body experiences a purely physical response as extremes in body temperature, from hypothermia to hyperthermia. The extreme discomfort of this phase is not life threatening but can be frightening to the patient. Phase One is short-lived lasting only minutes._

_**Phase Two:** The next phase is the longest and the most difficult for the patient and the caregivers. It is a manic phase characterized by a mood that is elevated, expansive or irritable. The patient may become hyperverbal, speaking loudly in a rapid fashion. He may also become labile, moving quickly from mood to mood, and may become aggressive. It is during this phase that the patient may become a danger to himself or others as a result of poor judgment. This phase is the longest of the three and can last anywhere from two to six hours._

_**Phase Three:** This phase has been commonly dubbed the 'coming down phase' because it marks a reversal of the manic phase. Physical manifestations include tremors, facial tics and moderate to severe headache. This phase can last from approximately thirty minutes to one hour._

_At the conclusion of treatment the patient will have become euthymic, no longer manic nor depressed but with an even mood. Therapy can begin at this point with a trained Mind Healer._

_Note: Although the patient is euthymic at the end of treatment the patient may have a relapse at some point in the future and may need subsequent treatment._

Poppy sighed and said a little prayer for Albus, then replaced the book on the shelf and went to retrieve a headache potion for when needed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two figures Apparated to just outside the boundaries of Hogwarts, their bodies tumbling to the soft, cool grass. Remus rolled onto his back gasping for breath, beyond merely exhausted. He had Apparated himself and others long distances in a short span of time. Minky and Dobby popped softly beside them, having no problem finding their way back to Hogwarts.

Draco sat up, his gray eyes wide in the early evening darkness. "Were they Death Eaters?"

Remus continued to lie sprawled out on the grass. "Probably," he said through great gulps of air.

Dobby leaned over Lupin. "Does Former Professor Lupin need Dobby?"

Remus bit back the sarcastic retort he so wanted to deliver and instead answered in his trademark civil manner. "Yes, Dobby thank you— _gasp_—- take Draco into the hospital ward— _gasp_— via the back entrance."

"What about you?" cried Draco.

"I need a breather— _gasp_— I'll be along." Remus knew he would not be able to gain enough strength in the next few minutes to make the long trek to Hogwarts. He would only hinder the child from reaching safety.

Draco started to shake, his eyes scanning the darkness for Death Eaters. "They'll kill you!"

Remus ignored him, directing his words to Minky. "Get him inside."

Minky started to pull at Draco's arm trying to get him into the safe boundaries of Hogwarts. He broke free and bent over Remus, wand out.

"Draco, go inside! I'll be fine! Go now!"

Draco pointed the wand at the lycanthrope's chest and recited the feather-light incantation. He then scooped up the older wizard easily and began the trek to the hospital wing, the two elves following behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus rubbed his temples wearily. Severus had been talking non-stop for— he checked the time— almost two hours! _Has it **only** been two hours? I thought surely that it has been longer. _Albus had spent the last two hours listening to Severus. He started with what dunderheads children were and then ranted about several whom were rule-breakers. He then raved about the child prodigy Mozart and how brilliant children were then. Following that he ended up back at the beginning, talking about what dunderheads the children of today are. He speech was so rapid that spittle was collecting at the corners of his mouth.

This uncharacteristic mania had been what frightened Severus regarding taking the potion in the first place. The last time he had taken it was fifteen years ago in July.

Albus remembered that day like it was yesterday. Severus had been distraught for some time and was no longer sleeping. The double life that he was leading was wearing him down considerably. His mother, Calida, had become depressed after being involved in a relationship with a married wizard whom she thought would leave his wife for her. When the relationship ended rather abruptly (as his wife found out) she came to Severus who was at the same point summoned by Voldemort. He didn't realize how desperate his mother had become and asked her to wait for him at home while he went with the Death Eaters. Before leaving he quickly contacted Albus and asked him to come and stay with his mother. Severus returned some time later to find that his mother had taken an overdose of sleeping draught and Albus had arrived too late to be able to do anything to help.

Severus had told himself that it was an accident but became even more quiet and withdrawn. He no longer ate and would just sit, staring off into space. Albus had finally convinced Severus to take the elixir after much argument. He had convinced him that his mother was looking down at him and wanting her son to be happy.

It was during the manic phase that he slipped away from Albus and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. When Albus found him, thanks to a tip from Mundungus Fletcher, Severus was standing on a tabletop singing from Mozart's opera _The Marriage of Figaro_ and sprouting flowers from the tip of his wand and tossing them to each of the ladies in the room. The women were not happy at all when Albus removed Severus from their presence and they almost started a riot. Severus received love notes from different witches for months afterwards, also receiving several offers to sing in public.

The incident had not made the newspaper because Albus had talked to Lucius Malfoy, who wished to protect his friend and fellow Death Eater. Albus had never asked what Lucius had done but simply accepted his help for Severus' sake.

Albus glanced at Severus who was currently telling a very animated tale about flying his broom as a professional Quidditch player. The normally taciturn and irascible wizard was grinning wildly and blithering non-stop. The headmaster kept quiet, as it was almost impossible to get in a word anyway. Albus closed his eyes and let his head rest on the cushioning of the overstuffed armchair. _It shouldn't be too much longer. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron lay in his bed, caught up in the throes of a troubled dream. He saw Snape glaring at him, his black eyes boring into the young Gryffindor. The Potions Master kept repeating that Ron had betrayed him. Ron tried to convince Snape that he was only trying to help. Ron reached out and grabbed Severus by the arms but the older wizard pulled away. Ron stared down at his hands, which were now covered in blood. He called out after Snape who was running swiftly toward the edge of a cliff. Ron took off after him, but as he reached the edge the Potions Master took a long leap and was gone, leaving Ron to drop to his knees, screaming "NO!"

Ron sat up suddenly in his bed, looking around the dorm room. _It was only a dream, only a dream! _His heart hammered against his ribs and he lay down taking deep steadying breaths. The room was dark save for a beam of moonlight shining in through the not quite closed curtains. It cast an eerie glow over the room, falling in a strip across Ron's then Harry's beds.

Ron noticed movement at the foot of the bed. Glancing down he saw a long brown leg curl up and over the bed followed by several others until an entire vampire spider was on his bed. More then began to pull up over the side following the first. Ron was frozen, unable to do anything but scream as he felt the familiar plunge of the needle–like projections into his calves and thighs. Ron screamed at the top of his lungs leaping from the bed.

Another Dream! Bloody hell! Ron scrambled from his bed and held his wand aloft gingerly pulling back the blankets and seeing no spiders_. "Lumos." _He checked under the bed and saw nothing. Ron then sat back upon the duvet, shaking and feeling very tense. He saw movement in the bed beside him and jumped but it was only Harry turning over in his sleep. _Get hold of yourself, Ron!_ He found himself staring intently at his old friend. Something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Ron scrambled from his bed and held his wand aloft gingerly pulling back the blankets and seeing no spidersHe checked under the bed and saw nothing. Ron then sat back upon the duvet, shaking and feeling very tense. He saw movement in the bed beside him and jumped but it was only Harry turning over in his sleep. He found himself staring intently at his old friend. Something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

Padding over to Harry's bed Ron leaned in close to his friend's sleeping face. He looked different without glasses, was that it? His eyes were drawn to Harry's throat, pale white in the moonlight. He suddenly felt drawn to move closer…closer. There was a very slight pulsing in Harry's throat over where his jugular vein lay, covered by a network of skin and subcutaneous tissue. Ron felt compelled to lean so close that he could swear he was hearing the blood flowing through his friend's body. He could catch a faint scent of something very warm and tangy. Ron licked his lips as an overwhelming thirst overtook him. His mouth opened of its own volition and he found himself sinking his sharp fangs into the soft flesh of Harry's throat. Harry began to call out and struggle but Ron held him fast, using his preternatural strength to keep his prey in place while he fed.

"RON! RON! Wake up!" Harry bellowed.

Ron sprang up from the bed, wild-eyed. "What! Harry—you're okay!" His bleary eyes saw Harry and their dorm mates all spying him curiously.

"You were dreaming—" Neville began.

"—_and_ screaming," added Dean.

"And you were calling out _Harry's_ name in your sleep!" Seamus finished.

Ron's ears went red. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Seamus was not so easy to give up on his teasing. "I didn't know you dreamt about _Harry!"_ he cried, falling back onto his bed and laughing loudly.

"Leave him alone!" thundered Harry, causing the occupants of the room to fall silent. In Harry's fury some magical energy was released and caused the hairs on the backs of their necks to stand on end.

"I was just joking!" Seamus said. "We all know that _Hermione_ is the one he fancies."

Ron reddened again. "Bugger off!" he spat.

"That's enough!" Harry shouted. "Ron, come downstairs with me, the rest of you get back to bed."

"Yes, SIR!" taunted Seamus, swiftly saluting, but following the directive anyway.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco lay Remus gently on the bed in the hospital wing. Poppy joined them and examined Remus. Finding that sleep was what he needed most she let him rest.

Draco sat beside Remus' bed, his back ramrod straight. He refused Minky's offer of food. "Is Professor Snape here?"

Poppy and Remus exchanged a glance. She then answered him. "He's here but not able to see people right now. He's in the back room with the headmaster. We cannot disturb them"

Draco swiveled his head to look at the back room. "Is he going to be okay?"

Poppy sighed. "He's deaf, Draco."

Draco bit his lip. "Minky did say something like that." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt him. He's the only one who…who ever cared for m-me, except for M-Mother."

"Why don't you lie down for a bit? I'm sure you're tired." Poppy pointed to the bed beside Remus.

"I'm fine here," said Draco in a strained voice.

Poppy leaned in and patted his arm. "You need your rest, I'm sure, child."

Draco came completely undone. He felt the tears sting his eyes as they trickled down his face. Poppy drew him close and he vented his guilt and grief, clutching her tightly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron curled up on the chair near the fire, feeling very silly. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Harry smiled, handing Ron a mug of hot chocolate. "Ron, if there's anyone here who understands nightmares it's me. Don't apologize for being human." Harry sat back in his chair, blowing on his hot chocolate to cool it.

"I've never heard _you_ make a fool of yourself like that."

Harry chuckled. "You sleep like the dead, Ron. I've woken the others before, believe me."

They sat in companionable silence for a while listening to the crackling fire. Ron sighed. "I feel like I'll never be the same."

"You won't."

Ron's head snapped up. "I won't?"

"No. I was never the same after… after Cedric and Sirius…died…It's not really a bad thing, only different. You'll laugh again and be happy again, just not in the same way as before."

A few more minutes passed in silence before Ron spoke up again. "I feel like I need to see him, to see if he's okay."

Harry was lost in his own memories. "See who?"

Ron was reluctant to answer, afraid of how Harry would react. "Professor Snape."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Oh."

"I feel like I need to see him, tonight, to make sure he's okay…I know it sounds stupid but we were through quite a bit together and I feel like I understand him better."

"Go ahead then, Ron. I'll go with you if you—"

Ron put up his hand. "I think I should go alone."

Harry nodded. "That's okay. Look, you can use my invisibility cloak…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus was becoming increasingly agitated. _"You've got to let me out of here! You're no right to keep me caged in here!" _Severus punctuated his words with a fist to the wall.

"Severus, calm yourself—"

"Calm myself? YOU calm YOURSELF!" He jabbed his bony finger in Albus' face. _"Let me out of here now!"_ Severus bared his teeth at the headmaster. _"I WILL hurt you old man!" _This time he kicked the door leaving a scuff mark from his boot.

He jabbed his bony finger in Albus' face. Severus bared his teeth at the headmaster. This time he kicked the door leaving a scuff mark from his boot. 

Albus drew his wand and pointed it at his old friend, deliberately speaking in low, calming tones. "Severus, I won't allow you to hurt yourself or me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco sat on the bed, staring at his untouched tray of food as Remus snored softly beside him. Poppy had gone to the dungeons to get some stock potions that Severus kept there since there had been a run on headache potions already this term. Draco heard a loud thump coming from the back room. He glanced at Remus and saw that he had not stirred. _Maybe I should do something? Could Professor Snape be in trouble? Madam Pomfrey said not to disturb them but what if he's in trouble?_

A second loud thump came from the room. Draco again glanced at Lupin who had not stirred so he drew his wand and slowly crossed to the back room, placing his ear to the door. He couldn't hear what was being said but did hear shouting. _I have to help Professor Snape! _He looked over his shoulder at Lupin who hadn't moved. The yelling became louder on the other side of the door. _I have to do something!_ Draco put his wand to the knob. "Aloho—"

"—DRACO! NO!" Madam Pomfrey came rushing towards him, dropping the potion bottles carelessly on a bed. "Do NOT open that door, young man! We cannot disturb them! You can see your professor when he's feeling better."

"I heard shouting and pounding. Professor Snape could be hurt."

Poppy took Draco firmly by his wand arm and led him back to the bed. "You have to trust me when I tell you to stay away from there."

The young Slytherin sat back on his bed as Poppy wrenched his wand from his grasp and sat it on the bedside table. Draco scowled deeply and continued to glance furtively toward the back room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The family of three cowered in the corner of the living room after the Death Eaters had burst in and taken over.

"If you're wise," began Voldemort, "You will cooperate and get this wizard's body back in working order. If you do not…well, I'm sure you had fun with your family while they lived."

The young Healer witch sprang up from the ground. "Let my husband and son out of here and I will do whatever you ask."

The Dark Lord grinned. "I don't negotiate… _with anyone_." His lips curled into a sneer. "Do it now or I will kill the boy first!" He reached down and pulled the young boy to his feet. The father tried to intervene but was quickly stunned.

The young witch quickly moved to where Lucius Malfoy lay, his skin pale and clammy. It didn't take a Healer to see that this man was close to death. "I don't have the potions I need to—"

"—We will get you whatever potions you require."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus was panting heavily, his huge black eyes darting about the room. A tremor passed through his tall frame, causing him to wince and bend forward at the waist. Albus came towards him, his arm out, but Severus backed away. "Let me out!" His words lacked the conviction from only moments before.

"It's going to be fine, Severus. Why don't you sit, hmm? You're starting to come down from the elixir."

Severus grabbed his head with both hands as a headache came suddenly upon him. He staggered a bit, bumping into the bed. He continued to evade Albus. "Don't touch me."

Albus continued to slowly move closer. It took three tries to persuade Severus to look at him so he would see his mouth moving. "The headache is from the elixir. Why don't you sit for a minute and I'll get you a potion."

Severus squinted. "It's too light in here."

Albus waved his hand and the lights dimmed. "Better?"

"Yes." Severus sat heavily in the armchair, taking several deep breaths. "Did I…was I …did you…"

"You were here with me the whole time."

Relief spread across his features as he sighed. "Thank you, Albus." Severus leaned forward wearily, head in hands. "I feel like I've been hit by a rogue Bludger—or at the very least spent some time alone with Sybil Trelawney." Sybil was taken with the young Potions Master and tried to corner him whenever she came down from her rooms.

Albus grinned, feeling that things had gone well if Severus was back to his acerbic self. "What about that headache potion?"

"Can I leave here?"

"Yes, if you promise me you won't try to hurt yourself and if you give over that Styx you have squirreled away."

"I solemnly swear that I won't misbehave, headmaster." Severus said in a monotone, rolling his eyes. "You may have the poison as well."

Albus opened the door and the two walked out, Albus with a spring in his step and Severus silently following rubbing at his temples. "I see that Remus has returned," said Albus, turning so that Severus could see his lips.

"Mmm," said Severus, glancing at the bed. He saw Remus in one bed and then saw Draco Malfoy lying in the bed beside. "Draco?"

Draco sat up and saw Severus. "Sir!" He ran to the Potions Master and stopped right in front of him, not quite sure what to do next. Draco found himself shouting. "I heard shouting! Are you well!"

The doors to the ward then opened and Ron Weasley stepped in, whipping the invisibility cloak from his shoulders. He saw Snape and DRACO! _What is that git doing here?_ "Malfoy!" he sneered striding forward with his hands clenched into fists.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for the kind response.


	17. Breathless

Disclaimer: see Chapter One

Chapter Seventeen: Breathless

Seeing the fuming Gryffindor approach Draco gasped and acted on the first instinct of a true Slytherin, self-preservation. He leapt behind the Potions Master, clinging tightly to the darker man's robes from behind.

Ron took his wand out and called out to his enemy. "Come out from behind him and fight like a Wizard!"

Severus felt the yank on the back of his robes, which did nothing for the building pressure in his head. _"What are you doing, boy?" _he ground out through gritted teeth.

Albus stepped in front of the strangely conjoined pair, facing Ron. "Give me the wand now, Mr. Weasley."

It was as if a bucket of icy water was thrown over Ron's head as his anger was washed away, replaced by hurt and outrage. "How can you have _me_ give up _my_ wand? He's…He's evil!"

"That may be so," said Albus, ignoring the snort from Malfoy. "He's also unarmed." Albus pointed to where Draco's wand lay on the bedside table.

Ron scowled deeply but surrendered his wand to the headmaster who pocketed it.

Severus was beginning to see flashes of light. _A migraine? Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!_ He reached for the footboard of the nearest bed and grasped it tightly as the pain intensified. The light in the room sliced right through his retina and into his brain and he closed his eyes.

Draco's attention was drawn to the handle of Severus' wand as the slender piece of wood poked from his pocket. The young blonde deftly withdrew it and surreptitiously placed it into his own pocket, smiling slyly.

Albus took Severus' arm and slowly moved him toward the bed and eased him to a sitting position. The older wizard called for Poppy to bring a migraine headache potion. While he waited for Poppy he dimmed the lights in the room.

Severus could see through his eyelids that the room's lights had been dimmed. He squinted his eyes open a tiny fraction. Seeing Albus he said, "Migraine… Need Poppy." His speech was very soft, fearing that moving his mouth too much would cause him further pain.

Ron stood by, arms folded across his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy cross to the back of the room and slip out the back door. Looking around first, he then smiled and slipped away to follow.

Draco, of course, knew that the Gryffindor would follow. The redhead wouldn't give up a golden opportunity to soundly thrash his _nemesis_. Draco smirked as he heard the door open and saw Ron silhouetted against the light of the ward. Draco slid his hands into the pockets of his robes, grasping the pilfered wand tightly. _Come on you silly Gryffindor, come out and play._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus heard the bed creak as Remus sat up and he asked him to get Poppy. Remus obligingly left to check her office, but not finding her there he returned. "I'm not sure where she is, Albus."

"We _need_ her. Severus has a bad migraine." Albus felt a strange building pressure in his chest. _It's just nerves, I'm sure._

Remus glanced to Severus who had paled considerably and was now clenching the bed sheets with white knuckles. He noticed a pile of headache potion bottles on a nearby bed and brought them to where Albus stood.

Severus was grimacing, tears springing to his eyes. "Albus?" he moaned plaintively. _I will not disgrace myself in front of the werewolf! I can't do that. _His eyes tightly shut, he gritted his teeth hard as the bile rose in his throat.

"Poppy? POPPY?" Albus wasn't sure what he should do. Severus would occasionally get migraines that were very severe but he didn't know which medicine would help. _Why were there so many?_ "Poppy?" Albus felt his heart clench painfully. _Breathe deeply, you cannot let this get to you._

Remus could not drag his eyes from Severus. "Why don't we just give him one?"

"Which one?" snapped Albus. "There are about five different kinds here." _Why can I not think clearly?_

snapped Albus. "There are about five different kinds here." 

"We could ask him." Remus pulled on Severus' arm to get his attention, causing the Potions Master to cry out loudly in pain as his head felt as if it would be wrenched from his body.

"Don't touch him!" Albus bellowed.

Remus drew back as if burned. "Let's just give him one then? What harm could it do? Maybe it would take the edge off enough for him to be able to tell us which one he usually takes?"

Albus agreed. "Let's give him this one. Willow bark is rather mild as a pain remedy."

Albus poured some of the potion and held the cup to Severus' mouth. He watched the Potions Master drink; his eyes still tightly shut.

Severus drank the potion thankful that Poppy had arrived and he felt the headache lessen to a degree. _What is this odd taste?_ _Willow bark? _Severus' eyes opened wide and he grabbed Albus' robes. "Willow bark…" he managed to squeak out through his quickly swelling throat. He began to wheeze. "Allergic…get Poppy!" He fell back hard on the bed gasping for air. He felt his throat constrict painfully as his airway completely closed off. He clawed at his throat as his skin began to take on a bluish tinge.

Albus grabbed his chest as the pain began to feel like it was crushing him. _"Remus, get Poppy! I don't care what you have to do just do it!" _As Remus rushed to the fireplace Albus slowly sat down in a chair, his breathing becoming more difficult with each passing second. _Calm yourself, Albus. Don't panic. Breathe deeply. You need to keep it together for Severus._

Remus threw some Floo powder in the hearth and called loudly for Poppy to return to the ward for an emergency.

Poppy was in the dungeons getting the last of the potions. When she heard the frantic summons she Flooed to the ward. Remus had returned to Severus' bedside and was pacing there looking lost. "What's happened here?" she demanded.

Remus held out the bottle and answered her in a rush. "He had a migraine! We gave him a potion then he said he was allergic!" Severus flopped on the bed making strange squeaking sounds as Albus reached out and clutched one of his hands tightly.

Poppy took one look at the bottle and rushed to a glass potion cabinet. Opening it with her wand she quickly withdrew a small vial and a hypodermic needle.

"What's that?" asked Remus, looking horrified.

"It will reverse the effect. It's an injectable potion. _Now just hush up and let me do my job! I think you two have done enough for one day!" _Poppy slowly drew up the golden fluid into the hypodermic syringe. She tapped out the bubbles that formed at the top and took Severus' free arm quickly pulling up his sleeve to find a vein. Severus was thrashing on the bed trying unsuccessfully to get air into his lungs. Poppy tried to inject the needle but could not do so while Severus' arm kept jerking. "Remus! Hold his arm still!"

Remus reached out and held Severus' tense arm down with both hands, trying not to stare at the Dark Mark. He had never been this close to it and didn't realize how awful it truly was. Remus had to look away as Poppy slid the needle into the now still arm. As he looked away he saw Albus, who was looking almost ashen, with one hand clutching Severus' free hand with his other hand still over his chest. "Albus?"

Albus felt his breathing begin to return to normal. Waving off Remus' concerns he put on his best smile and said, "I'm an old man, Remus. I need to rest sometimes." Albus glanced around the ward noticing that Ron and Draco were missing. _Blast!_ "Remus, could you check on the boys? They don't seem to be here. Perhaps they stepped out back."

Remus looked around and checked the back room. "Oh boy." He then crossed to the back door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron stepped slowly out into the darkness surrounding the patio. His boot crunched on some old glass, likely from when the hippogriffs knocked over the jar of…_better not to think of that_. His eyes were having a problem adjusting to the darkness and the clouded night sky didn't help. He allowed the door to shut softly behind him. How he wished he had his wand.

"Lumos." The tip of the stolen wand glowed, showing Draco's smirking face. He could see the shock in his adversary's face. "Surprise!"

"Where did you get that?"

"I nicked it. Isn't that what Slytherins do?"

Ron took a step forward but stopped when the wand pointed toward him.

"Don't look so shocked, Weasel. I'm not going to kill you. I need to stay in the good graces of the staff here. Killing a precious Gryffindor simply wouldn't do."

"Then what are you going to do, maim me?"

Draco cocked his head to one side as if considering it. "No…I think that might not be the best course of action either." His gray eyes narrowed to mere slits as he changed the subject. "Why were you skulking around here in the middle of the night?"

"None of your sodding business, Malfoy." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

Draco shrugged. "I guess it's not important. You're a liability to me because you know that I'm at Hogwarts. You'll just run off and tell the Golden Ones that I'm here and I can't let that happen." Ron started to protest but Draco put up his hand." Don't even try it, Weasel. Gryffindors are poor liars." Draco paced back and forth keeping the wand trained on Ron. "I can't kill you but you can't tell people that I'm here. I'm going to have to Obliviate your memory."

Ron was aghast. "Obliviate? That's a complex charm, not even taught in school."

"I have many skills not taught in the school, Weasel. Now just hold still for a minute."

The doorknob started to turn from the inside. Ron bolted for it just as Draco called out the charm. Ron was hit square in the back with the charm as it flashed from the wand. The young redhead collapsed to the ground in an undignified heap and Draco slid the wand into his pocket quickly.

Remus stepped out onto the patio seeing Ron's body lying on the grass near the patio. "Ron? _Lumos._" He ran over to Ron's unmoving form. "Draco! What did you do?"

Draco strode over. "I didn't do anything. He must've hit his head on the patio."

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Ron was not close enough to the patio to have hit his head.

Draco had heard those same words coming from his father numerous times. Heart racing he swallowed hard and began to stammer, "I…I…I…"

"Tell me what you did, Draco! Now!" Remus bellowed.

"He…he…he…" Draco grabbed his chest as he felt a panic attack begin.

"Damnit!" Remus looked again to who Ron was beginning to stir and then to Draco who was wheezing loudly as he tried to breathe. He conjured a paper bag and shoved it toward Draco. "Breathe into that." He then leaned over Ron who was trying to sit up. "Are you alright?"

Ron's head was spinning and he couldn't seem to focus his eyes. "My head feels funny."

"Let's get you in to see the mediwitch."

Draco's breathing was faster and more labored and he was becoming light-headed, but he used the bag as Remus had taught him before. The bag crumpled loudly with each breath in and out. _They'll kick me out for sure! Where will I go? What will I do?_ He felt tears spring to his eyes.

Remus slid his arm under Ron's shoulder and hefted him to his feet. "Draco, come and open the door for us."

Draco stared, wild-eyed. _Maybe I should run?_

"Draco, get the door, now." Remus thought that being more forceful might spur the frightened child into action_. "Now, Draco!"_

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and peered over his shoulder in the darkness. _I guess it's better to stay here and deal with these wizards than to deal with those out there._ Keeping the bag clamped over his mouth he approached the door and opened it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poppy ran a hand over Severus' brow. _This poor man has been through so much._ The Potion Master's breathing was much better now and he no longer wheezed. "You're going to be fine, Severus."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. _How very strange my life is. Only a few short hours ago I prayed for death and now when I was handed the opportunity on a silver platter I fought to keep this miserable life. _He glanced at Albus who looked rather ashen. "Albus, are you alright?"

Albus gave him a weak smile and squeezed the hand he still held so tightly. "I almost killed you, Severus. Please forgive me." Tears of regret spilled from his blue eyes, rolling freely down his cheeks.

Severus squeezed Albus' hand in return, stunned at seeing his mentor cry. "You were only trying to help. It was my foolish pride. I wouldn't let Poppy tell anyone that I'm allergic to Willow bark." He almost shook his head but changed his mind when the movement caused his head to begin to pound again. "I didn't want to appear weak."

"No, I'm at fault. I should've waited for Poppy." He leaned close to Severus. "It hurts me so much to see you in pain. I wanted to take it away. Please forgive me."

"Of course." Poppy gave him a second potion for his migraine and he lay back, reveling in the warmth and numbness that it provided.

The front door to the ward opened and two students came in, one clutching his stomach. Poppy quickly conjured a privacy barrier between the front of the ward and the back. She then went to assess her new patients.

As she clicked the door shut to the front area the back door to the ward opened and Remus lumbered in holding Ron upright, with Draco trailing behind looking sheepish, pulling the bag from his face.

Albus started to rise but Remus told him to stay put. He lowered Ron to bed he had recently vacated.

Albus turned his attention to Ron. "Are you alright, son?"

Ron blinked several times and stared at Dumbledore. "Uh…uh…Dad?"

Severus sat up and stared at the redhead. "Dad? Did he just say Dad?" His black eyes moved over to where Draco stood, his pale skin flushing to the roots of his hair. "What did you do?"

"I didn't want anyone else to know I was here. I've done memory charms before—"

"How did you Obliviate him without a wand?" asked Albus, staring pointedly at Draco over his spectacles.

"I… borrowed one." He glanced quickly to Severus.

Severus patted his pockets then rose and approached the young Slytherin. "MY wand? Draco Malfoy! How could you be so foolish as to perform such a complex charm with someone else's wand? You could cause the boy to be in St. Mungo's for life." He held out his hand and Draco slunk over timorously and placed it in his palm.

Ron's head snapped up. "What's St. Mungo's?"

"Don't worry about that, Ron. You'll be fine." Remus assured, patting his arm.

"I didn't want him to tell anyone I was here!" Draco whined to his former Head of House.

"I want to see a mirror," said Ron shakily. Albus turned and pulled a hand mirror out of the bedside table drawer. Ron peered into the mirror, touching his cheeks and his hair. "I don't know _him_ at all! Who _is_ this person?" As he continued to stare at the stranger's reflection his frustration mounted. He glared at Draco screaming, _"You did this to me!"_ He sprang up and rushed the other boy, slamming the mirror over the side of his head and pushing them both back onto a nearby bed. The mirror shattered sending shards of glass over Draco's face. As the blonde tried to cover his face Ron let go of the mirror and tightly clutched the Slytherin's throat, squeezing with all his might.

"Stop!" Severus pulled at Ron's lithe body, trying to get his hands free from the smaller wizard's throat. Draco's face purpled and his eyes bulged.

Albus drew his wand and called to Severus to stand clear. He then cast a repelling charm on Ron to keep him from Draco. The redhead was pulled away by the charm and tried to return but could not get close again. It was as if an invisible barrier kept him from the Slytherin. Ron kept trying unsuccessfully as Albus and Severus assessed the boy lying on the bed. Draco was not conscious but they could hear his raspy breathing. Albus went to the other side of the barrier to get Poppy while Severus conjured a wet cloth to wipe the red streaks from the boy's face where the mirror had broken.

Ron continued to rage while Remus attempted to calm him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius Malfoy stirred, his mind fogged with pain. He felt a hand under his neck lifting his head. A cup was placed to his lips and he drank the gritty potion welcoming any fluid. He faintly heard a woman's voice urging him to finish it all.

Lucius knew he had been very close to death and now he was being brought back. _Why? Why would I be brought back, unless HE could think of worse things to do to me or to my family? My sister and Narcissa are dead. HE was eager enough to inform me of my wife's death when they returned from their excursion. Is Draco dead as well? My line has ended and it was all for nothing. _He felt anger well up in him_. I gave everything for HIM and this is how I am repaid?_

The Healer bent near to her patient's ear, urging him to awaken. The darkest wizard currently alive was standing several meters away and expected her patient to respond. She gently tapped his pale cheeks.

Icy silver eyes opened as her patient asked one simple question. "Why?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	18. Boiling Over

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long! To quickly bring you up to speed, Snape is deaf and Draco Obliviated Ron, who then smashed him over the head with a mirror.

**Chapter 18: Boiling Over**

Severus knelt on the bed beside Draco, gently cleansing the blood from his face. "Cuts to the head always bleed more profusely," he muttered to himself. "Draco? Can you hear me?" _How ironic. I'm asking the boy if he can hear me when I can most obviously not hear him. _The cloth was knocked from Severus' grasp as Draco's hands flew up to cover his right eye.

"My eye! What the bollocks is going on? Bloody Hell!" The boy sat up quickly almost falling off the bed.

Poppy and Albus came rushing through the door and swiftly approached the bed. "Put your hands down, young man. I cannot see the damage through your fingers!" Poppy said, as Albus went over to where Remus and Ron stood. Draco persisted in howling and leaning forward, preventing her from prying his hands away. _"Young man!"_ Poppy was exasperated and was ready to stun the child if need be.

"_Draco!_ Put your hands down at once!" Severus snapped.

Draco immediately complied, one hand sliding over to grasp Severus' long fingers in a tight squeeze. The teen whimpered as Poppy gently wiped the area clean, but there was still a small shard of glass stuck in his eye. He tried to pull away again as Poppy drew closer, wand in hand.

Poppy had to tap Severus' arm twice to get his attention, so he could read her lips. "Professor Snape, please hold his head still while I get this glass out and treat the area."

Severus pried Draco's fingers from his hand and tried to hold the blond head still but Draco's head jerked as Poppy raised her wand. Severus leaned close to the teen's ear and tried to reassure the young blond. "It's going to be fine, Draco. Just hold still."

Whimpering, Draco tried to pull at Snape's hands and Severus spoke with low, soothing tones. "Shush, Draco, calm yourself. This'll soon be over."

With a quick flick of her wand the piece of glass flew out and into a jar in her other hand, making a soft clinking sound as it hit the bottom. She tried to reassure the now sobbing child as she cleansed the area thoroughly and then applied some healing salve. Poppy then patched his eye with gauze and put a black eye patch over the gauze. "Don't get this wet. I'll change the bandages tomorrow but leave it alone till then, understood?"

Sniffling, Draco nodded, running a hand over the black patch. "Will I see again?"

Poppy chuckled and ruffled his hair, ignoring his sneer as she did so. "Of course, child. It was only a small piece of glass." Poppy then went to the stores to get a much needed calming potion for Ron.

Draco watched her leave as he sat awkwardly beside his former Head of House. _Apologize to him, git. Just do it._ Draco felt the bed shift as Snape stood. Draco's arm shot out and caught Snape's. "Wait." Severus turned, a question in his eyes. "I…I…I'm sorry, sir. I never meant to hurt you." He gritted his teeth hoping that he wouldn't start crying yet again. The teen stared at the starched white sheets, unable to meet his former teacher's eyes. "I never wanted to cause you pain… Father said…he said that I needed to _prove_ myself to him. I…I wasn't thinking about how it would…would affect _you_."

Draco looked so forlorn and lost. Severus had seen the expression so many times before, on Draco's face as well as his own. _Regret is very bitter potion indeed_. "I'm not angry with you, Draco. I do wish you would learn to be less impulsive. This—" he motioned to where Ron paced trying to ignore the goblet Poppy was trying to get him to drink, "—was clearly not a well thought out plan, Draco."

"I'm sorry sir." Draco hung his head, a pink tinge of shame coloring his cheeks.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Remus was having a difficult time with Ron. The boy had calmed somewhat but Remus had no doubt that if the spell were lifted Draco would be no more than a bloody pulp by the time Ron finished with him. "Let's have some tea; are you hungry at all?" Remus hoped that a gustatory distraction might keep the boy's mind off homicide.

Ron's head swiveled to stare at Remus. "I am rather peckish," he conceded. Smiling wearily, Remus called for a house-elf.

As they were waiting for the meal Dumbledore sent Severus and Draco to Snape's rooms, telling them that he would join them shortly. The headmaster then walked over to the table where Ron and Remus were sitting. Ron was still obviously distraught and clutched the arms of his chair with a white-knuckled grip. Albus spoke. "Mr. Weasley, I can reverse the Obliviate—"

"—That's great! I—" Ron's face brightened.

"—Hear me out first." Albus replied, putting his hand up to silence the teen. "I cannot guarantee that you will remember everything. The spell was performed with a wand not attuned to the wizard casting the spell."

"Anything is better than this, sir." Ron's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Albus nodded patting Ron's shoulder. "Just relax and close your eyes. You may be able to feel me in your mind but try not to fight the intrusion." The headmaster placed his wand to Ron's forehead and began to focus. In his mind, Albus could picture the cerebral pathways in Ron's mind and could see which had been severed. Increasing the intensity of his focus he corrected each pathway, one by one. It was a painstaking process, taking almost ten minutes of intense concentration. When he finished there was a thin sheen of sweat on the headmaster's face. "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron opened his eyes and blinked. His mind was spinning and he felt like he would pass out. He clutched the table for support and blinked several more times until the black spots quit dancing in front of his eyes. His world slowed down and his mind began to feel clearer. Ron remembered his name, _Ronald Weasley!_ He also remembered his family…_and bloody everything_! A huge grin lit up his face. "It worked!"

Remus smiled until he saw Albus out of the corner of his eye. The old wizard looked very drawn. "Are you well, Albus? You don't look very good."

"I'll be fine, Remus. I'm just tired." He did not mention that the pain in his chest had returned. _It's probably heartburn._

"Can I go then?" asked Ron.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I'd like you to stay here for the rest of the night. In the morning, if Madam Pomfrey agrees, you may go."

Ron stood. "It's not fair! _Malfoy_ did this to me and _he _doesn't have to stay here!"

"Ronald, show some respect." said Remus. "Headmaster, you go on ahead. We'll be fine here." Remus wanted Albus to get some rest, sure that he could handle Ron alone. Fate smiled on the lycanthrope as the house-elves appeared with trays of food. Remus watched Ron's attention shift to his growling stomach and waved Albus on.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus and Draco Flooed to Severus' rooms. It was decided by most (Ron not included) that the best course of action would be to separate Ron and Draco, by Ron staying in the hospital wing and Draco staying with the Potions Master in his rooms in the dungeons. Albus was to arrive shortly after correcting the Weasley child's memory. Dumbledore was to take charge of the powerful poison, Styx, from Severus to safeguard it himself. When the two arrived Draco stretched out on the sofa and Snape gave him a potion for his pain. The young Slytherin was asleep within minutes.

Some time later Albus arrived. The headmaster received the vial, slid it into his pocket, and then talked for a while with Severus regarding the circumstances by which Draco had been brought to Hogwarts. The headmaster found that he was unusually tired and before he realized it he had fallen asleep in the cushy armchair by the fire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Early the next morning Severus sat at the table in his private rooms, sipping his morning tea. The Daily Prophet was in front of him but he barely noticed the newspaper. He turned his dark head, seeing Albus still asleep in the armchair near the fire. It was uncharacteristic of him to sleep in the dungeons for the night and it worried Severus that he fell asleep here. _Is he merely tired or is there more to it?_

Draco shifted positions on the sofa, snoring softly. Severus worried about the boy's impulsive behavior. How could he do something so foolish as to Obliviate someone with a _borrowed_ wand? It was a first year's lesson that you only used the wand that chooses you because you simply cannot be assured of a proper result otherwise. _We have so much in common, Draco. Do not let your impulsivity rob you of your life by leading you to make a choice that is not so easily reversible._

Draco and Severus now had another thing in common; their mothers were no longer living. Severus sighed deeply. He had fancied himself to be in love with Narcissa once and maybe he still was. When he had known her at Hogwarts, she was in Ravenclaw and one year beyond him; her beauty and kindness entranced him. It was hard to believe that the beautiful, vivacious woman he knew so many years ago had become the bitter, cold woman he knew in recent years. _Marriage to a Malfoy could do that to a person._ He had tried to tell her that marriage to Lucius was a foolish idea but she thought he was being jealous, and some part of him could concede that it was true. Lucius, two years beyond him in school, was attractive, wealthy and the most powerful student in his class. He also exuded confidence, liberally mixed with arrogance, which had women swooning at his feet. He had scores of 'conquests' among the student body and it was rumored that he had even had several of the staff. He could be openly cruel and uncaring, turning a woman aside once he had taken what he desired. Yet women still came to him in droves, hanging on his every word. _I will simply never understand women, _Severus thought, shaking his head.

Severus vaguely wondered if Lucius Malfoy was still alive. He feigned a continuing friendship with him, due to his high rank as a Death Eater and that he was a prime source of information regarding Voldemort's plans. He never really cared for Lucius but came to care deeply for his son. Severus had made a goal to try with all his might to persuade Draco to shun the dark ways of his father, but up to this point he had failed miserably.

Severus sighed, staring at the boy on the couch. What will become of him? He had made so many mistakes but, as far as Severus knew, he had not made the mistake of accepting the Dark Mark. _He doesn't have the_ _sadistic streak that his father possesses but he does have the sharp tongue that his mother has…er…had._ _Draco lacks the necessary courage to pull away from his father, unable to stand up to him but that is likely what has kept him alive all these years. _Severus was well aware of how abusive Lucius could be but was in the untenable position of needing to keep in his good graces in order to protect his position as a spy. He had secretly hoped that Narcissa would take the advice he offered her many times and disappear with Draco. _I guess she did that and look where it has gotten her. _Again, Severus sighed deeply.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Remus was enjoying his breakfast as he read the newspaper. Ron still slept soundly in the back room as he had through the night. The teen had finally agreed to take a calming potion, which had put him to sleep within minutes. Remus was glad for the quiet. It had not taken much convincing to get Poppy to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She agreed that she needed to get away from things for a bit.

Remus was glad to feel needed again. He missed being at Hogwarts. The teaching job here had been his most rewarding. Once he was no longer needed here he would go back to headquarters to await his next assignment. How he hated it there. It reminded him of his fallen friend, Sirius, who in turn reminded him of his other fallen friends. _Stop it Remus! Don't start feeling sorry for yourself._

His appetite gone, Remus morosely pushed his food around on his plate.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry and Hermione approached Madam Pomfrey the minute she arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. They were worried that Ron had not come back from the hospital wing last night. Madam Pomfrey told them that she had not seen him but was sure that Ron was fine and probably off somewhere private studying.

Hermione agreed. "You're probably right, Madam Pomfrey. Sorry to have bothered you." She nudged Harry hard in the ribs and led him into the hall.

"You can't be serious, Hermione. Ron off _studying _somewhere? That's a load of bollocks! How can she not have seen him when he went to the hospital wing?"

"She's obviously hiding something, Harry. Come on, let's get your map and see where he really is."

The two bounded up the stairs to retrieve Harry's special map. When they unfolded it and began scanning it for Ron they saw that he was indeed in the hospital wing with Remus Lupin.

"She lied! Why?" Harry asked. He stuck the map in his pocket and he and Hermione rushed out the door.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron slowly lumbered out of the back room. Stretching and yawning, he deposited his long lean body into a seat at the table.

Remus smiled and called for a house-elf to bring some more breakfast. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess. Look, how long do I have to stay here? I won't tell anyone about Malfoy." Ron yawned widely, covering his mouth with his hand.

"It's not my decision, Ron. Poppy will be back from the Great Hall soon. The headmaster said you can be discharged when she gives her okay." Remus watched Ron fill his plate. "I'm going to go in back and get a shower. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

Ron glared at the lycanthrope. "Of course, I'll be alright!" Ron snapped, rolling his eyes. The redhead seemed to have an awfully short temper of late, even for him. Ron vaguely wondered if it was an aftereffect of having been in Snape's body. He ran his hand over his chest, frowning. _Maybe it has changed me at the cellular level._

Remus discreetly called for Dobby to stay in the room and see that Ron did not leave. The lycanthrope then crossed to the back bathroom to get a short shower.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry and Hermione ran into the hospital wing, seeing two first year students, Ravenclaws, but no one else. The looked at each other, clearly perplexed.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione, looking around. "Doesn't the ward seem smaller to you?"

Harry had been here long enough to notice that it was smaller. He pulled out his map and they both stared at the moving dots. There were dots for the two first years and he and Hermione, but there were others! On the other side of a new wall there were three others and one of them was marked Ron Weasley! "He's there!" Looking up from the map, Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose and pointed to a door at the far end of the new wall. "Come on!"

The two reached the door, not surprised that it was locked. Hermione drew her wand and with a quick Alohamora they were inside.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby came bouncing over to where Harry and Hermione had come inside.

Harry smiled. "Dobby and Ron!"

Ron stood up and quickly crossed to where they were, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to where Remus had disappeared earlier. "Harry! Hermione!"

"Why are you here, Ron?" asked Hermione, rushing up to him. "Are you ill?" She came closer and brushed the stray red locks out of his eyes.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and glanced backward again. "I…er…last night…I… er…I'm feeling better now." He smiled weakly.

Harry's eyebrows rose but he made no comment on Ron's awkward excuse. "Let's go then."

"Harry's Wheezy cannot leave without Madam Pomfrey's okay." Dobby crossed his arms over his chest in his best imitation of a resolute posture.

Hermione was about to ask more when Remus came from the back room, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. He came rushing over the minute he saw the two other students. "What's going on here?" His tone was affable but his eyes keen.

"We came to visit Ron," said Harry.

Remus looked at Ron closely, watching the redhead color slightly then shake his head, as if saying he had not told them about Draco. The lycanthrope smiled and clapped Ron on the back. "Are you guys hungry?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco shifted again on the couch, moaning softly in his sleep. Albus glanced his way as he drank his tea. "What are we going to do with him?"

Severus shook his head. "I have an idea but I'd like to talk to him about it first."

The headmaster nodded. "I need to talk to you about something, Severus." Albus sat his cup down on its saucer. Breakfast did not seem to be agreeing with him at all. To top it off his chest was beginning to feel achy again and his arms were heavy. _It's hell to get old._ "I contacted Healer Graham yesterday and he has agreed to come here and see you this afternoon about the magical ear implant."

"This afternoon? Albus, can I not have a moment's peace?" Two red blotches appeared on Snape's pale cheeks.

Albus felt the uncomfortable tightness in his chest. "Severus, be reasonable. I also contacted Gabriel…" He winced in anticipation of the maelstrom to come and was not disappointed as Severus stood and pounded his fist on the table.

"What! How could you! I did not agree to see that…that Mind Healer again! I took your blasted potion! Wasn't that enough?" Severus began to quickly pace the room, his black robes billowing out behind him.

Albus' hand crept up to rub his aching chest. Feeling lightheaded, he tried to change the subject. "Severus, perhaps this is not the right time. I've no wish to argue—"

"—No wish to argue? You try to control **every single facet** of my miserable life and you don't wish to argue?" Severus whirled and slammed his fist on the table harder, sloshing tea out of the cups.

Albus stood, preparing to take his leave of the room. The air in the dungeons was suddenly too thin for him to breathe properly. He stumbled forward, clutching the table for support.

Severus sidled up to the headmaster and leaned in intimidatingly. _"Don't you walk away from me, Albus! You can't drop this in my lap and just leave! I'm not your puppet on a string that you can control with a flick of your wrist. You can't control me any more than HE could!"_ His long bony finger waggled in the headmaster's face.

Albus clutched his chest then pitched forward, grasping Severus' robes. Severus instinctively grabbed the hands that clutched his robes. He suddenly noticed how ashen his old friend looked. The headmaster's eyes drifted shut and he leaned hard against Severus in a dead faint. "Albus?" Snape eased the older wizard to the floor and rolled him on his back. Placing two fingers to the older wizard's throat he felt no pulse. "Albus?"

Draco sat up on the couch, bleary-eyed. He blinked, looking at the spectacle before him. "Sir?" He reached out and touched his former teacher's shoulder.

Severus' head snapped up. "Go to the Floo and call Pop—Madam Pomfrey right away!"

Draco sprung up from the couch and bounded to the hearth.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy opened his bleary eyes, scanning the simple room he found himself in. It was a small, windowless bedroom, unadorned. The only furniture in the room was the bed he lay upon and a small nightstand, which had a full potion bottle on it. By the color, he thought the potion must be a healing draught.

"I see you're awake, Mr. Malfoy." The young Healer witch said, smiling at her patient. She carried a small pitcher of water and a glass. The dark wizard had not been awake much since he had escaped death.

Lucius looked toward the doorway and saw the young woman, her smile obviously forced. The woman would be dead as soon as he was no longer in need of her services, Voldemort would see to it personally. _Fool, do you not realize you are expendable? No one must know that I am alive and out of Azkaban._ Lucius looked away, toward the blank wall, not wishing to become attached to this female who had brought him back from the brink of death.

"Your…_friends_ are concerned about you. Shall I tell them you're awake?"

"No!" Lucius croaked, his throat suddenly dry.

The young woman gave him some water to drink and then some of the potion. She knew that she was a marked woman. Her only option at this point was to play along and hope for an opportunity to save her family, if not herself. She murmured a sleeping spell and lay the sleeping Death Eater's head back upon the pillow. Her time was running out.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§


	19. Everything’s all mucked up

**Secrets and Lies **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter 19: "Everything's all mucked up."**

Poppy rushed out of the Floo, not caring that her pristine white uniform had become sooty. She took determined strides reaching Severus and the unconscious headmaster quickly.

Severus felt his hopes rise, seeing Poppy so calm and composed. The mediwitch knelt opposite Severus and pointed her wand to Albus' chest, a frown creasing her brow. Keeping her wand trained to the older wizard's chest, her head snapped up, drawing Severus' attention.

"Severus, I'm going to need to jolt his heart to start it again. Stay back while I do this."

Severus' black eyes flicked to his best friend and one true confidant, Albus Dumbledore. He decided that he would do whatever it took to see that the headmaster survived. The Potions Master pulled back as Madam Pomfrey sent a jolt of red light from the tip of her wand into Albus' chest. The venerable wizard's body jumped. "Albus?" Severus said in a pleading tone. "You cannot die now. There is too much work to be done." He frowned as Poppy sent a second stronger jolt to his friend's body and he had to look away, reminded of the Cruciatus. Severus pursed his lips and leaned close again. "Albus, you can have whatever you want of me. I'll meet with your dratted Mind Healer and the magical ear Healer as well. You simply must come back from this. _Potter _needs you. The _Order_ needs you." He added very softly, only for Albus' ears, "I need you." Poppy waved Severus back and sent another jolt. The Potions Master froze, gobsmacked at the sight of tears in the formidable mediwitch's eyes. _Merlin, no!_

Severus felt so very helpless, so not in control. This displeased the Potions Master as he was used to having control over his world, at least as much as was wizardly possible. When he brewed a potion he knew how to control every minute aspect of the process. He could skillfully make changes to compensate for inferior ingredients, still able to concoct a superior product. In class he could squelch any undue merriment with a withering stare and obliterate impudence by taking points and adding detentions. When he was a spy he was even able to control his fate to some extent, due to his superior skills as an Occlumens which prevented the Dark Lord from prying into the recesses of his mind. But here…Here he was helpless to do anything to save his most loyal friend's life. Despair began to creep into his chest.

The Potions Master's face drained of the small amount of color that he possessed, his heart hammering painfully against his ribs. He winced as Poppy jolted Albus again and glanced from the headmaster's twitching body to the mediwitch. Poppy's face was stern and she leaned closer to Albus as if trying to hear something very faint. The next thing Severus knew Poppy was laughing. She reached across Albus to enfold him in a big hug. "Albus, he's alright?" Severus said, his voice muffled by Poppy's starched white uniform. The Slytherin was unaccustomed to being handled in this way and he was taken aback, his body rigid.

"Yes! Yes! He's going to be fine!" She gave the Potions Master one last squeeze and then let go of the clearly shaken Severus, nodding vigorously. "Yes, he's going to be fine," she repeated. Poppy looked down at Albus, who was peering back at her.

"What happened?" asked Albus, his mind rather fuzzy.

"You, my dear headmaster, had a heart attack," said Poppy sternly. "I could also tell during my diagnostic that this was not your first heart episode. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought it was simply heartburn. I thought I just needed some rest." Albus replied sheepishly.

"You're lucky you're not resting beyond the veil, you silly man!" Her words were stern but her expression was warm. "I'll be setting an appointment for you to see a Healer right away." She chuckled. "At this rate I'll be having Healers all over the place, between you and the two Severus has agreed to see."

Albus' head jerked toward Severus, his pale blue eyes wide. "The two…Severus?"

Severus glared at Poppy and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I've agreed to see the Healers." He waggled his finger in Albus' face. "On the condition that you see yours as well."

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco stared at the emotional scene before him with some detachment. He had no real feelings for Albus Dumbledore. Surprising to him was that it _did _bother him to see Snape so overcome at the thought that the old man would die. _For Merlin's sake, that wizard must be about 500 years old by now! _Draco smirked, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back against the arm of the sofa. He saw the newspaper on the table across the room and sauntered over to get it. As the teen passed the others his foot kicked something and looking down he saw several yellow balls rolling across the stone floor. Draco smirked, _lemon drops_. He reached down to retrieve the bag and as he picked it up he saw a flash of glass underneath it, a small vial. The young Slytherin deftly pocketed the vial and set the bag of sweets on the table. Draco heard Professor Snape address him and he whirled around quickly. "What?" he asked, hoping he didn't look guilty.

Severus was disconcerted that he had to repeat himself. _I'm the one who's deaf, after all_. "**I said** that we are going to take the headmaster to the hospital wing. You are to stay here and under no circumstances are you to leave this room. Understood?"

Draco nodded and watched the trio leave the dungeons via Floo. He sat tat the table and pulled out the vial again, studying it closely. _This belonged to my father._ He would've recognized the exquisite cut glass and distinctive dragon's head stopper instantly but checked the bottom of the vial for the telltale symbol anyway. Of course it was there, the fancy script 'M' on the bottom of the vial. He peered more closely at the word on the label. "Styx". Bobbling and almost dropping the vial, it struck Draco exactly what he was holding. His shaky hands placed it on the table and he pulled back, staring at it in horror. _Styx! That's the most potent poison ever. What's Dumbledore doing with it? _Draco swallowed hard, unconsciously grabbing his throat. _He's going to kill me with it! _Draco felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps. _Draco get hold of yourself, you're letting your thoughts run away with you. If he were going to kill you he would've done it already. Besides, Snape won't let him do that. _Draco calmed himself and then leaned into the table to stare at the vial again. The light from the wall sconces caught the edges of the cut crystal causing them to shimmer softly in the subdued light. The beauty of something that could be so very deadly mesmerized him

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy inwardly cringed, seeing Voldemort's unnatural countenance so close to his face. Lucius held his breath and waited for his Lord to speak.

"Lucius…I see that you are healing nicely?" Red eyes bored into the blond Death Eater's skull.

"Much better, Lord." Malfoy answered softly, watching Voldemort pull back and take a few steps from the bed. Lucius knew what would come next and was not surprised to hear the killing curse cast. He blinked, the harsh green blast burning his eyes. The curse had felled the young Healer instantly. Lucius avoided looking at the vacant eyes of the young woman who had helped him; she had to know that this was the only possible outcome. Lucius steeled himself, pulling himself out of the bed as quickly as he could without stumbling; weakness would not be tolerated. The elder Malfoy then stepped over the woman's body to join his Master, dropping to his knees before him. "What would you have me do, Lord?" Lucius reached out a shaky hand and pulled the hem of his Master's robes to his lips.

Voldemort's long spindly fingers slowly raked through the Death Eater's platinum hair. "My dear Lucius, my loyal one. I need you to help me as _only you_ can."

A shudder passed through Lucius' body. _Oh no, not more blood. _

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron paced the floor in the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione had gone to class but he was still not discharged from this blasted place! _I should just get the bloody hell out of here. Remus won't stop me, will he?_ His blue eyes flicked to the lycanthrope who was looking rather edgy. Seeing Remus look uncomfortable made him all the angrier. Ron quickened his pace, feeling his anger build.

_Don't do anything stupid, Ron, please_! Remus started to gnaw on his fingernail. "Madam Pomfrey should be back in just a bit, I'm sure." The lycanthrope smiled slightly.

Ron glared at his former teacher. "That's what you said an hour ago! Look, breakfast is over and classes have started. Just turn away and I'll go quietly—" Ron was interrupted by the appearance of several figures through the hearth. He and Remus both rushed to see who had come, both hoping that it was Madam Pomfrey.

Severus floated the stretcher over to the bed, his face a mask of intense concentration. Poppy rushed to the potions cabinet and began searching for what she needed.

"What's happened?" Remus paled at the sight of Albus Dumbledore lying on the bed.

"He had a heart attack." answered Poppy from across the room. "He'll be right as rain when we get him fixed up."

Albus smiled. "Don't worry about me, child. I'm not leaving this earth while Voldemort is still around."

Ron stared at the headmaster, then quizzically turned to Snape and Poppy. "Where's Malfoy?" he asked.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "Malfoy is not your concern!" he snapped. "If you would just **leave **the child alone—"

"—ME leave HIM alone! Who Obliviated whom, _Snape_?" Ron trembled with anger.

"Did I **see **that right? What did you call me?" Taking a few long strides he stood face to face with the teen. Leaning in he spat, "You impudent brat! How **dare** you speak to me that way!"

"_Why ever not! You don't give a bloody damn about how you speak to me!"_

Remus got between the two and faced Ron. "Look, Ron, let's just sit down and talk—"

"—I'm through with talking!" Ron's ears were red and his face sweaty. "I've had enough of this! I want out of this place NOW!" He could not remember feeling quite so angry before. Ron was losing control.

Remus reached out to hold Ron's shoulders. "It'll be fine, Ron. Let's— "

"—_Don't you touch me!"_ Ron screamed, slapping the hands away.

Poppy drew her wand, having had enough. "Mr. Weasley! If you do not settle down at once I **will** take action!"

Ron seethed, seeing the wand pointed at him. "I just want to leave here. I want to get back to classes."

Snape could not hold his tongue, not that he tried very hard. "I cannot imagine that any **Weasley** has **ever **been **eager **to get to class." Severus' deep, rich voice dripped with sarcasm.

Ron did the unthinkable. It was a knee-jerk response really. Having grown up with brothers who would just as soon punch you as say hello, Ron instinctively reacted. He hauled off and punched Severus Snape in the nose. The minute his fist made contact with the Potion Master the mediwitch spelled the young Gryffindor into a full body bind and he fell hard to the floor, his head smacking the floor with a thud.

Remus drew his wand and gently eased Ron onto a bed as Poppy handed Severus a towel to hold over his bleeding nose. Ron couldn't believe what he had done. _What is wrong with me? I've never hit an adult before, and a teacher no less_. Tears filled his vision and spilled down his cheeks. _I've gone mad! _

"It's going to be okay, Ron." Remus wiped the teen's tears away, smiling sadly.

Poppy gave Albus his potions, next fixing Severus' nose. She then took a deep breath and walked over to Ron's bed. With a flick of her wand the body bind was lifted. "Explain yourself," she said curtly.

"I…I can't. I don't know why I did that." Ron's eyes were troubled and he swallowed hard in an effort to hold back his tears. The hand he had used to punch Snape throbbed painfully and he cradled it to his chest a he sat up slowly.

"Ronald Weasley, you cannot go around punching people in the nose." She was exasperated. Ron was not behaving like himself at all. She pursed her lips in thought and then came up with the solution. "Well, I've decided what we will do. I want you to meet with a Mind Healer that's—"

"—_What? _Madam Pomfrey, please! I'm not nutters, **really**!" Ron's eyes had gone round and he grasped at Poppy's uniform with his good hand.

"Young man!" Poppy brusquely disengaged the teen's hand from her garments. She needed no more drama today. "It is that or **expulsion**. Make your choice."

Ron's anger returned full force. "Can **poison **be an alternative?" he scathingly remarked.

Remus was stunned. "Ron, I think you _do_ need to see a Mind Healer. You're not acting at all like yourself."

Ron raked a hand through his red hair, staring at the floor. After a minute or so he looked up. Snape stood by the bed, his body tense and black eyes narrowed. Ron swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, sir." he said softly. He tried not to look at the dark stains on Snape's black robes.

Severus' eyes were red and his nose ached abominably. He could not believe that this _child _had struck him. Severus was disgusted with himself for not seeing it coming. Twisting his lips into a sneer, he snarled. "You **will **see the Mind Healer, understood?" Snape's tone left no room for argument. The teen mutely nodded and Snape turned to leave wishing to exit this embarrassing scene as quickly as was possible. _Wait!_ He spun back around, poking a long finger in Ron's face. "You will not speak of this to **anyone.**" He gestured with his finger, jabbing it toward Ron repeatedly as he finished. "This will **never **happen again or the next time I will not be so **magnanimous**." Black robes billowed out behind him as he spun around, striding swiftly toward the hearth.

Ron sighed deeply. _When did I lose control of my life?_

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Several hours later, Ron, Harry and Hermione trudged across the grounds following their Care of Magical Creatures class, the first class Ron had attended since his nightmare began. The redhead pulled his robes more tightly around his tall, lanky frame. Ron couldn't shake the guilt feelings over how he had assaulted his teacher, the man who suffered greatly in his place at Malfoy Manor such a short time ago. Ron could yell as loud as anyone, a prized family trait, but he was not used to seeing himself as a violent person. What bothered him more than the act itself was how _right_ it felt. He was so absorbed in his own musings that he didn't realize he had walked right into Harry. "Sorry, mate."

"You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Er…" Ron scratched his head. Looking up he saw Hermione continuing on her way.

Following Ron's line of vision Harry smiled and clapped Ron on the back. "Don't worry about her, I asked her to go on ahead." Harry took Ron firmly by the arm and led him to a nearby bench, where the two sat. "Are you sure you're up to classes? You almost lost your arm in class today."

Ron sighed, taking his head to his hands. "Everything's all mucked up."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Harry looked at his friend, concern showing in his eyes.

Ron slumped back against the back of the bench, sliding his long legs out in front of him. "I did something awful."

Harry's curiosity was piqued. "What?"

"I punched Snape in the nose; I may have broken it." Ron gritted his teeth not expecting his friend to burst into laughter at his dark revelation. "Why're you laughing? He could've had me expelled!"

"Sorry, mate!" said Harry. "Come on, you know every non-Slytherin has that fantasy at least once a day, especially before or after a potions class!" Harry sobered when he saw the pained look on his friend's face. "He didn't expel you or you wouldn't be here, right?" Harry suddenly sat up straight and grabbed Ron's arm. "He didn't take some ridiculous number of points from Gryffindor, did he?"

Ron stared at Harry, aghast. "He didn't, but that's not the point."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what **did** he do, if not expel you and not take points?"

Ron's head tipped forward and he mumbled, "He's making me see a Mind Healer."

"A Mind Healer, what's that?"

"A Mind Healer, Harry!" Ron waved his hands around looking for the right words. "They treat people who are…" he continued in a hoarse whisper. "Nutters."

"Ron, you're no more nutters than I am." Harry thought back to the newspaper coverage last year and how the media had portrayed him as unstable. "Scratch that. You're no more nutters than Hermione."

Ron smiled, shaking his head. "You're not nutters, Harry."

"Neither are you, Ron. You were _tortured_, for Pete's sake, and by a _Malfoy_, no less."

Ron had been carrying around the burden of what had happened to him in the hospital wing for what seemed like forever. Maybe Harry would understand? Before he could stop himself Ron blurted it out. "There were spiders living in my leg."

"Come again?" Harry's eyes grew round. "What did you say?"

Ron rubbed his now sweaty palms on his legs. He recounted the story of the vampire spiders and subsequent infestation of the patio area of the hospital wing. It felt good to be able to tell someone about it.

Harry swallowed thickly. He thought things like that only happened to him and wasn't sure what to say. "That must've been awful for you."

"It's not just that…" Ron told Harry about Lupin needing the potion and about the body switch. "I was in Snape's body off and on for a while." Ron stared at the ground, unsure about how his friend would respond.

Harry fell silent, deep in thought. "You know," he answered after some time. "I was kind of a prat last year, if you recall."

Ron smirked, slanting a glance to Harry. "I vaguely recall."

Harry smiled. "_What I mean is_ that it took time for me to start feeling like myself again. I felt like an unstable potion that was—" Harry dramatically threw his hands up. "—ready to blow! I was so full of anger that I could easily have popped Snape—maybe even done worse." He turned so that he faced Ron and looked him in the eye. "You can't beat yourself up about this." Harry snorted. "Believe me, there's always a long queue of people who'll be waiting to do it for you."

"You've never had to talk to anyone." Ron's ears reddened.

Harry grinned. "Well, I never popped Snape in the nose!" He playfully punched Ron in the shoulder. "Let's go and get some lunch before Neville gets it all." The two friends stood and started to make their way back to the castle. "Did you see how tall Neville got over the summer?"

"Yeah, if he doesn't stop he'll soon be as tall as I am."

"Yeah, rub it in!"

"You're not short! You're the perfect size for a seeker."

The two laughed and Ron wondered if things might just work out after all.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Author's notes**: I'm sorry to give the impression that Albus would die. I will tell you that he is **not** one of the two who will die in Chapter 22.


	20. Magical Ear

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 20: Magical Ear**

In his rooms, Severus sat rigidly in his armchair, staring into the flames of the fireplace, his nerves jangled. A house-elf would appear soon telling him to go to the hospital wing to meet with the Magical Ear researcher, Healer Otis Graham. The Potions Master frowned deeply, certain that this folly of Dumbledore's would be all for naught. He softly snorted. _It's common knowledge that these magical ears are worthless. I wouldn't put it past Albus to have faked his heart attack to coerce me into this. _He ran his now sweaty palms over his pants, sighing deeply.

Deep down Severus knew he wasn't being fair to his old friend. Albus would not go to such lengths to bend Severus to his will, and he really didn't need to. There were very few times in his life that Severus had defied his mentor and even those times he had eventually capitulated. Severus respected Albus Dumbledore greatly and knew deep down that the headmaster's instincts were generally correct. At least Albus was allowing him to see the ear researcher before he pushed the issue with the Mind Healer. Ron Weasley was not nearly as lucky as he was meeting with the Mind Healer today. Severus smirked, thinking, _It serves him right, after striking me like that._

Albus had recovered remarkably quickly from his 'heart episode', as the headmaster called it, and was discharged from the hospital wing two days ago. Albus had even been able to keep his first meeting with the former house-elves who were residing within the walls of Hogwarts.

In his peripheral vision Severus saw Draco sidling up to him. "What is it, Draco?" he drawled, not moving to face the teen. Draco had been feeling restless since Madam Pomfrey removed the bandage from his eye and he had been following Severus around like a puppy. The Potions Master's already low level of patience was wearing thin. To his astonishment, Severus had even found the youth waiting outside the door this morning when he came from his morning shower. Draco whined about being bored and asked to 'experiment' in Severus' potions lab. The teacher did not agree, of course, since there were many ingredients in his stores that were highly volatile and he did not have the time to supervise Draco.

"I wondered if…sir?" Draco saw that Snape was not looking at him and could therefore not understand him. He knew he was getting on his mentor's nerves but he was going to lose his mind if he had to stay cooped up here much longer. Snape was not much of a conversationalist and, even worse, Draco was finding it very difficult to bend Severus to his will, as he had been able to do so easily with his mother. None of the usual tactics were serving the teen well. Draco had whined, moped and even refused meals to no avail. He moved to where he was sure his teacher could see his mouth. "I want to accompany you to the wing when you get the call."

"We have been through this!" Severus snapped. "It isn't safe for you anywhere where you could run into students. The hospital wing is very busy this time of year."

"I can't just stay here cooped up while you—"

"—_You can and you will!_ Draco, I know this is hard for you but I cannot allow you to risk your life for nothing." Severus glared sternly at the youth.

"What if something happens to you?"

"I _have_ thought of that, you know." Severus turned his full attention to Draco. "I'm a marked wizard. I have made arrangements for your care should something happen to me."

"What sort of _arrangements_?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Who would be my guardian? Please don't say _Dumbledore_." Draco blanched at the very thought.

"No, he is much too busy a wizard to be burdened with you." He ignored the rolling eyes of his charge. "Remus Lupin has agreed to care for you if the need should arise."

Draco was taken aback. "I thought you hated him."

"I don't _hate_ him…Well, not a lot anyway." Severus squirmed under the steady gaze of the teen. "I was told that you and he had developed a…" Severus waved his hand around as his mind searched for the right word. "… closeness. I had thought it might be beneficial for you to have someone in your life who would…" Severus trailed off.

"Who would actually _care_ about _me,_ perhaps? Don't you care?" Draco's gray eyes conveyed a deep sadness.

"Of course I do, Draco." Severus hated talks like these, never knowing the right thing to say. The teacher sat back and held out his hands. "Look at me, Draco. I'm not exactly the fatherly type."

"Considering who my actual father _is_, I'd say that's a good thing." Draco sat heavily in the chair opposite Severus. "I like having you as my guardian." Draco's gray eyes studied the pattern in the rug near the hearth. "You've always been there for me, even when no one else was, except…except for _Mother_." His vision swam with tears and he angrily wiped them away. "I miss her so much." Draco leaned forward taking his head in his hands. Looking up he asked, "Does it ever get any easier?" Gray eyes bored into black ones.

Severus swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "It does get easier but it never gets better. Losing your mother is something you never truly get over." Severus reached out hesitantly and gave Draco's shoulder a quick squeeze. When Draco looked up, Severus looked away, embarrassed. "Did you complete the assignment I gave you?"

Draco smiled slightly, knowing that Snape cared for him and showed it as much as he was able. "Yes, would you like to see?"

Severus' answer was cut off as Dobby popped in and told the Potions Master he was needed in the hospital wing. "I'll check your assignment later, Draco. Now, stay here and under no circumstances are you to let in anyone else." Severus stood and crossed to the hearth.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Otis Graham was a handsome young Healer who had a keen mind and inquisitive nature. Ever since he found out that this new subject had been cursed with the ear-splitting curse he had almost salivated at the thought of having him as a test subject. He had not known anyone alive who had been so cursed and relished the challenge that this subject could provide. Otis grinned as he saw the black-haired wizard approaching him with the mediwitch. Rubbing his hands together he stepped forward to meet the Potions Master.

The overexcited young man spoke so fast that Severus was having a hard time keeping up, talking at length about what to expect and what could happen as side effects once the implants were in. _You would think that someone working with the deaf would speak slowly to allow the patient to understand what is being said._ Ever stubborn and unwilling to admit that he had not caught everything that was said, Severus asked no questions.

The Healer, accompanied by an impossibly young, beaming female assistant led Severus to the back exam room to prepare for the procedure. The Potions Master first had to change into a hospital gown then lie still while the assistant sterilized the skin of his neck, just down and below each ear. Severus was deeply annoyed with this unprofessional witch. She kept casting furtive glances toward Graham and followed the Healer's every movement out of the corner of her eye. _Lovestruck ninny! _In his mind the professor decided to call her Ninny since he had not been told her name. _Why do people not extend the most common of courtesies? If strangers are going to slice into my neck shouldn't I least know the names of all involved? _Severus hoped against hope that Ninny's participation in the procedure would be minimal.

Healer Graham strode over, his face beaming. "You just relax, Severus. When you wake up we'll talk again." Graham nodded to his assistant who performed a sleeping charm on the former Death Eater.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus slowly awoke, the harsh, white lights causing him to wince and turn his head to the side. As he moved his head he felt bandages pull on either side of his neck and recalled that he would now have the implants. He had no idea how much time had passed. Turning his head to the other side he saw that he was not alone. Ninny was with him; sitting with her legs crossed, her leg bobbing, as she chewed bubble gum. He watched her tap the tips of her fingernails with her wand, painting them a garish red. Severus rose one eyebrow and cleared his throat loudly, not surprised that he heard nothing. _I knew it wouldn't work! I **knew** it!_ Severus watched Ninny leap from her chair and bound from the room. _Silly girl!_ Severus rolled his eyes.

The door burst open and Graham entered, grinning from ear to ear. Severus never liked people with sunny dispositions and he was beginning to respect this Healer less and less. The Potions Master crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "It didn't work," he said flatly.

Graham's smile did not waver. He tilted his head to the side, his mop of unruly brown curls springing with the movement. "You don't get out of it that easily, I'm afraid, Severus." He waggled his finger and grinned some more. "The implants have not yet been activated. I don't activate them until the subject is fully conscious."

"Subject?" sneered Severus, raising one black eyebrow imperiously.

"Er…I mean _patient_, of course," Healer Graham said sheepishly, his cheeks flushing as Snape snorted. "I have no wish to offend you, Professor." The cheery grin was back in full force. "Are we ready to activate the implants?"

"We? _We?_ _I _am ready for this fiasco to be concluded posthaste." Severus crossed his arms over his chest, even though he knew he did not look nearly as impressive without his requisite black robes, not to mention that he was lying flat on his back with a faded hospital gown riding up over his lily white thighs. He colored deeply as he saw the twinkle in the Healer's eye. Severus would not tolerate insolence from this young whelp; he demanded the respect due to someone of his stature. "I will not be treated as some lab rat. I was told that you were a highly respected Healer and now I see that you are nothing more than a impudent child not long out of school who has the ignorance to hire a strumpet as his assistant."

Graham's eyes flashed with anger. "_Mr_. Snape—"

"—_Professor_ Snape!" Severus spat.

"Professor Snape, I meant no disrespect. Cindy, if you could give us a moment alone?" Smiling, Otis waited until his assistant had gone and then shut the door and put up a silencing spell. The wizard who now glowered at Severus bore little resemblance to the amiable wizard who began his treatment. He strode the few steps to Severus' side, his eyes narrowed and his face pinched. Graham came very close to Severus' face as he continued. "I am told that my manner is somewhat reassuring for the majority of my patients. I apologize if you do not agree. I graduated early from my studies and have been in research in this particular field for the last _fifteen_ years. I am highly trained and have received numerous awards and accolades from my peers in the field of magical ear research." He glanced sideways to the door his assistant had gone through before continuing. "My _assistant_ is the daughter of my most generous benefactor." Otis sneered. "Certainly a man of your intellect knows that there are certain concessions that someone in my position must make in order to gain funding for my research? It is no different than the political wrangling that I'm sure you are required to perform at different times during the year. I have trained Cindy myself and only allow her to perform the most simple of tasks. I do realize that she is no scholar but I will not have her, or her money, insulted."

Otis stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have worked very hard for what I have achieved. There is no one in my field who has had more success than I, _no one_. If you would like to hear again I would suggest, _strongly_, that you put aside your feelings for me and my assistant and focus instead on hearing the beautiful strains of a Debussy waltz." Otis smirked. "Yes, your headmaster told me what importance you place on music." He leaned in close, his eyes sparkling with a manic glee. "I can give you music again, Professor Snape. You only need to cooperate and behave yourself. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, I think we do," Severus ground out between gritted teeth.

"Good." Otis pasted the grin on his face again and opened the door. As he ushered his assistant into the room Healer Graham explained, "The professor was feeling an unfortunate side effect from the procedure and thought you were someone else, _didn't you_, Severus?"

Snape's black eyes bored into Ninny for a good minute before he answered in a monotone voice, "Yes, I must have confused you with someone else." _Someone who had half a brain_, he added to himself.

Cindy smiled. "That's okay, professor." She patted his arm lightly. "I know that people of your age can get confused easily."

Before the gaping Potions Master could say anything more the Healer spoke up. "Let's get you in this chair, shall we?"

Severus felt the two pull on his arms and lead him to a leather armchair near the door. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!" Severus said, but without his usual venom.

Graham pulled over a stool and sat across from Severus. "I want you to hold on to the arms of the chair if you feel any discomfort or dizziness. I have not worked with a sub—er—patient who has been cursed with your particular curse so it may take a while for me to configure the implant. I'll begin with the left." Otis gingerly removed the bandages from Severus' neck and had Cindy clean the surrounding skin of the excess healing salve.

Healer Graham placed his wand to the side of Severus' neck and focused his energies intently, his smile gone. After several seconds Severus felt a tingling in the implant area, followed by increasing warmth, causing Severus to clutch the arms of the chair more tightly. Small jolts began to shoot from his neck to his ear, increasing the heat more uncomfortably. Severus' knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of the chair, his jaw clenching. Bile rose in his throat, burning in its acidity and Severus swallowed. It felt as if molten lava was being poured into his ear. Beads of sweat appeared on the Potions Master's forehead and trickled slowly down his face. If he had not clenched his jaw so tightly he would have screamed and very loudly. _How much longer?_ Severus thought as the seconds stretched on. _I cannot take much more of this._ His body began to tremble violently. Severus decided that he was going to tell the Healer to stop. This went against everything he held dear but the pain was so intense he was sure he would vomit or faint if he did not. As he opened his mouth to tell the Healer, Graham lifted the spell and the pain instantly ceased.

The Healer's chuffed grin was back. Covertly covering his mouth with his hand, he spoke, "I've not seen anyone quite like you, professor. Generally my patients complain about some _discomfort_ during the activation."

"Discomfort, you say," said Severus, glaring at Graham. When the Healer had the temerity to laugh, Severus strongly considered drawing his wand. He knew of a curse that would cause this Healer to relive the pain he had put him through. _That would take the moronic smile off his face. _

Healer Graham made a show of lowering the hand that had been covering his mouth. "Don't you realize, old boy? You heard me speak, did you not?"

Severus had been so wrapped up in his own particular brand of revenge fantasy that he had not realized this. "I…I…I did hear you," he sputtered, his eyes going wide with wonder.

"Yes. How clearly do you hear me now?"

"As clearly as ever," said Severus, fighting the urge to smile. This urge to smile left him completely when the Healer said his next words.

"Shall we activate the other implant, then?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco paced the confines of Severus' rooms. He had been forbidden to practice potions in Snape's private lab and was not allowed in his office. The only rooms he was allowed to enter were the room he was sleeping in, the living room and the study. Draco walked into the study and frowned at his homework assignment. He knew he could not focus on that anymore without knowing what was going on in the hospital wing. He scanned the bookshelves, surprised to see some Muggle books. He randomly picked one out, _A Tale of Two Cities,_ and sat down at the desk to read.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus took a deep breath, feeling totally spent. He felt shaky all over and the Healer was close to him holding onto his shoulder. "Did I pass out?" he asked in horror.

"Yes, don't be concerned about that though. It does happen quite frequently with this procedure. Get some more air in your lungs. We'll try again in a few moments, alright?" Otis pocketed his wand and moved back to sit against the exam table.

Severus watched Graham move forward and snap his fingers by the Potions Master's right ear. He heard nothing in that ear_. I suppose I can function pretty well with the hearing in one ear._

"I'd like to try once more, Severus, with your permission?" The Healer came to stand before Severus again and rose his wand.

Severus lifted his hand. "I would prefer if it were just the two of us in the room." Severus did not want the assistant to see him humiliate himself any further.

"Of course," said the Healer, patting Severus' shoulder. "Cindy, why don't you go out and tell the others that we'll be along in a few minutes after we finish with this ear."

Severus relaxed a bit as Cindy left the room. The Potions Master then a silencing spell up. Taking a few more deep breaths he reached for the arms of the chair, surprised to see marks from his fingernails scarring the leather.

"Don't you worry about that, Severus. It's easily fixed with a spell." Graham gave Severus' shoulder a quick squeeze. "We'll try to activate this one once more and if it still won't work I'll take the implant out and do some more work on it." Graham rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is this the ear that was more badly infected?"

"Yes." Severus reached up and touched the ear, which still felt warm from all of the recent activity.

Otis lifted his wand and placed it to the Potion Master's right implant again. "We'll begin."

The searing pain began as intensely as it had left off. Severus' teeth were tightly clenched but his misery managed to escape and he began to moan low in his throat. Rivulets of sweat dripped from his face and into his closed eyes, irritating them further. He began to sway with dizziness. Severus was about to tell the Healer to stop when everything went black.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco sat back in the chair, reading the Muggle book he had borrowed. He was surprised that the book was so entertaining. As he turned the page he heard a soft pecking. Looking up he saw his father's eagle owl at the window. _Father?_ Draco opened the window enough to let in the owl, which dropped off the letter before quickly sailing out again.

"This is strange." He turned the envelope over and saw the wax seal bearing the Malfoy crest. Flipping it back over he saw the one word on the front, Draco. It was his father's handwriting. _Should I open it? Of course, I should, it's from my father. No, wait! Of course, I shouldn't, it's from my **father**!_

Draco used his wand to make a small hole in the corner of the envelope. Using all the spells he knew he checked for any kind of poisons. There were none.

"I'm being silly. This letter is from my father, and I'm his heir. He just wants to make sure that I'm well." Draco broke the seal and withdrew the letter. As he took to paper in his hands he felt an overwhelming sensation from his head to his toes, dropping him to his knees. His mind swam with images he could not recall seeing. He saw the image of a young woman smiling at him; he saw another flash of the same woman dead as he stepped over her body. Afraid, Draco tried to put the letter down but his fingers would not obey. He tried to get up but his legs would not obey. His head moved toward the letter, even though he tried to draw back. He read the words written by Lucius in his father's own blood.

_As you read these words I write,_

_Give up control and do not fight._

_You must allow me in your mind,_

_As our minds begin to bind._

_You must obey all that I say,_

_My will be done, the only way._

Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor, the letter still clutched tightly in his hands.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus hung his head, exhausted. The second implant would simply not work. The Healer and his assistant had removed it and left him to report their mixed results to Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore in the mediwitch's office. The Potions Master staggered slowly to his feet. He just wished to go back to his rooms and rest in his comfortable armchair before the fire. He stopped to repair the deep claw marks in the arms of the leather chair and then exited the room to go to the hearth. He saw the back room door open and Ron Weasley and the Mind Healer exited._ I don't want to talk to anyone right now!_ Severus spun quickly around to head back the other way when he dropped hard to the floor, vertigo overwhelming him. His world was spinning out of control and although he could feel the ground beneath him, he still had the sensation that he was falling. He heard Ron Weasley come up beside him as the Mind Healer bounded back to the office to get help.

"Sir? It's going to be okay." Ron wasn't sure what would help so he simply knelt beside the Potions Master, who had curled up on his side and was moaning and squirming, his hands flailing about frantically.

Severus lunged upward, scrambling for something to stop his horrific descent. He grasped someone's arm and pulled hard, "Falling," he managed to groan out.

"I've got you." Ron held hard to Severus' arm, pulling him closer. "It's going to be okay."

Severus moaned deep from within his throat and arched toward Ron, as if in pain. Severus clutched at the teen and moaned louder waiting for the descent to finally end. The episode then ended as abruptly as it had begun, leaving Severus so drained he did not have the strength to open his eyes, nor did he care that the Weasley boy was cradling him practically on his lap as he gripped the lad's arm in an iron grip. He released his hold on the boy and lay there, unmoving.

Graham and the others rushed from the office, Graham kneeling at Severus' side. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, " slurred Severus, his eyes still closed.

"What happened?" the Healer asked.

Severus began to answer but was so exhausted that he shook his head.

"He fell down and said he was falling. He looked like he was in pain." Ron answered.

"It sounds like a drop attack," said Graham as he ran his wand over Severus' head. "They can happen with people who have magical ears. Are you still feeling that way?"

Severus shook his head slowly. "Tired," he managed to get out, finally able to open his heavy-lidded eyes for a brief second.

"Drop attacks can leave the sub—er—patient exhausted. Some sleep for days following an attack. Let's get you into bed. We'll need to keep you here and monitor you for a while." The Healer levitated Severus onto a bed. "I hate to tell you this but patients with a one-sided implant tend to have drop attacks more frequently. You'll begin to get used to your implant and have fewer episodes." The Healer levitated some blankets over the Potions Master. "You'll need to try not to move your head in any quick, jerking motions until your body has had sufficient time to adjust. Of course, in the meantime I will be working on making some changes to the implant that didn't work so we can get it implanted as soon as possible…." The Healer would've continued on but he felt Madam Pomfrey pull on his sleeve. She pointed to Severus who was sleeping soundly.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§


	21. To Teach Again

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 21: To teach again**

Severus sat, perched on the edge of the high-backed wooden chair in Dumbledore's office, a frown creasing his face. As he checked the time again, his frown deepened_. Where **is** he? I could be doing any number of things and here I sit, waiting. _Severus ignored the portraits as they peered at him intently, presumably waiting for him to lose his patience_. They can all go to blazes!_ he thought, before quickly tamping down his rising irritation. Instead, he practiced the deep breathing exercises that the Mind Healer had taught him.

Severus smirked. The Mind Healer had given him a clean bill of mental health after five weeks of almost daily meetings_. Silly sod, what does he know? _Shaking his head Severus heard a soft pop behind him. Dobby stood there wringing his hands nervously.

"Professor Snape, sir? Headmaster Dumbledore has asked Dobby to tell Professor Snape that Headmaster Dumbledore's meeting has run over…" Dobby jumped at Severus' snort. "…And that Headmaster Dumbledore will be here as soon as Headmaster Dumbledore is able," he finished in a rush.

Rolling his eyes, Severus nodded, remembering that Dumbledore was to meet with the free elves today. The headmaster had been in talks with the elves for some time. They no longer lived in the walls but resided in several heretofore unused rooms in the dungeons. Albus was very excited at the prospect of working with the magical creatures that had gained their independence. Elves had a different type of magic than witches and wizards and Albus had even hinted that he might ask them to work for the Order.

Severus waved Dobby away with a nod and the elf popped out.

Severus was saddened at the thought that he was no longer of use to the Order. He absentmindedly ran his hand over his deaf ear. It had been almost six weeks since Severus had been given the Magical Ear implant. The drop attacks had dramatically decreased and in the past two weeks he had had none. The Potions Master had learned to avoid suddenly jerking his head and was almost able to move as he once did.

Severus wondered what he would do now. He was of no use to the Order since he could no longer leave the safety of Hogwarts; he was of no use to anyone.

Severus brushed a fleck of Floo powder from the sleeve of his immaculate black robes, sighing. _Don't start thinking those negative thoughts or Albus will sic the Mind Healer on you again. You can always brew potions, maybe even begin the research that you've always wanted to do. _Severus stared at the intricate patterns in the rug beneath his feet without really seeing them_. I don't want to be useless to the cause. How can I sit on the sidelines while everything is going on around me?_

The bookcase along one wall creaked open and Dumbledore stepped out, brushing cobwebs from his purple robes. Seeing Severus he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Sorry I'm late, Severus."

The Potions Master did not reply, his lips set in a thin line.

"Right, let's get to business then, shall we?" Albus deposited himself at the chair behind his desk. He drew his wand and waved it. A house-elf appeared. "Tea and biscuits, please, for two." When the elf popped out Albus leaned forward against his desk and peered at the Potions Master over his half-moon spectacles.

"How are you getting along, Severus?" Albus asked affably.

Severus' black eyes flashed. "How am I getting along? This is what you brought me here for? _How am I getting along_?" he sneered.

"Severus," replied the headmaster calmly. "It's just a little polite small talk. It's not why I asked you here, of course."

"Then why, _pray tell me_, did you ask me here?" Severus ground out through gritted teeth.

"I would like you to begin teaching again."

Silence overtook the room, as the two old friends stared at each other, Albus smiling and Severus gobsmacked.

"What did you say?" Severus ran his hand over his implant as if it had given him the wrong information.

"I want you to teach again." Without waiting for a response Albus continued, "I think we should have a welcoming feast to welcome you back, of course." The headmaster leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. "We should acknowledge Mr. Weasley as well, don't you think? Maybe we could give him some sort of commendation at the feast?" He glanced at Severus and at his blank look he continued, "We could maybe commend him for bravery and give his house some points? Severus?"

Severus could feel his heart beating in his ear, a great whooshing sound that made him a bit dizzy. _Teaching, again? How? The students will take me apart when they hear that I cannot hear in one ear. How can I possibly keep discipline? _He blinked several times to clear his head. Hearing the headmaster call his name he looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you well, Severus? Should I call for Poppy?" Albus sat forward again, his blue eyes scanning the Potion Master's face.

"It's not necessary sir."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes." Severus smirked.

Albus smiled again. "You agree to teach again, then?"

"I don't see how I can, sir. I'm still deaf in one ear."

Albus chuckled. "That's hardly an issue, my boy. If you hadn't noticed Professor Binns is actually _dead_. Being deaf in one ear can hardly compare to being a ghost. Your hearing is even better than average in your other ear, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm still not certain that this—"

"—Severus, my boy." Albus put up his hand. "You are more than capable of teaching and I need you to do it. You have a rapport with the Slytherin students that is invaluable to the Order."

Disbelief spread over Severus' features. "Invaluable?"

Albus nodded. "We need someone who has the Slytherins' trust and can be there if they feel the need to confess, as it were. We need to keep good relations with the Slytherins and our substitute has not had the greatest successes." Albus straightened the mail on his desk before continuing. "Professor Grubbly-Plank is doing her best but Potions does not suit everyone, as you well know."

Severus nodded. "I understand that, sir, but teaching again? I'm not sure I… I…"

"Of course you can do it, son. The only student who knows of your hearing loss is Mr. Weasley. He has assured me that he has told no one, not even his two best friends. You needn't fret over losing control because they think you're weak."

"I'm not weak!" Severus sat up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. 

"Then we're agreed. The feast should take place Saturday night, I think. Today is Thursday. So we'll have the feast Saturday and then you can start teaching again on Monday. Wonderful! I'm glad we're all agreed." Albus smiled, patently ignoring the stunned look on his friend's face.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus paced back and forth in his potions lab. _How can I teach again? Why would the Slytherins trust me anymore? Won't their parents have told them that I am a marked wizard, a traitor? Will they try to kill me? _He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Draco enter the room until he had almost run into him. Stopping short, he glared at the teen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to talk to you." Draco kept his eyes averted, licking his lips nervously.

Severus' anger faded when he saw how contrite the teen looked. "What is it Draco?"

Peering up hopefully into his teacher's face Draco asked, "Sir, I want to go to the welcoming feast. Please?" Draco's gray eyes were shining hopefully as they stared into black ones.

Severus sighed deeply. "Draco, I know this is hard for you, believe me I know, but I cannot risk you being seen."

"I can take another form. No one will know it's me." Draco's wheedling voice began to grate on the Potion Master's nerves.

"I'm sorry, it's too risky. I can set something up for you here so you can watch things as they happen, if you'd like." Severus turned his back on Draco and crossed to the door to open it for him, effectively ending the conversation.

Draco's shoulders sagged. Sighing deeply he said, "Okay, sir. Thank you."

As Draco neared the cutting board he saw a sharp knife. He knew it was razor sharp because Severus was very meticulous about his tools. Unsure of why he felt compelled to do so the teen nimbly pocketed it as he passed then exited the room.

As Severus watched Draco leave the room he felt a rush of sympathy for the lad. _For a child who was brought up to always be the center of attention this seclusion must be doubly hard_.

The Potions Master had some worries about Draco. The child seemed more sullen and withdrawn in the last few weeks. Draco would often go off by himself and simply stare into space with a most strange expression. _Could he be mentally ill?_ Severus had a distant relative who had heard voices in his head and when he did he would stare off in that same vacant kind of way. _Perhaps I should have him examined by the Mind Healer?_ Severus stared at the now closed door. _Of course he cannot see the Mind Healer. He can see no one but those of us who know of his existence. I shall simply have to try to afford him the opportunity to meet with others who know of him. Perhaps I could ask Lupin to drop in during the feast to keep the boy company. _NoddingSeverus crossed to the window and opened it, calling for his owl.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco went to his room and considered slamming the door shut. It was then that he remembered that Snape was no longer deaf and might be even angrier with him for his childish behavior.

_Why couldn't you have convinced him! _snapped Lucius Malfoy's voice, ringing in Draco's head.

Draco grabbed his head with both hands, whimpering softly. _I tried father; he's a very stubborn man_, thought Draco back to his father.

_You should have just let me take over. Why do you insist on waiting? You know what you **must** do. If you do not carry out His orders soon I can no longer protect you from the Dark Lord_. Lucius' voice dripped with menace.

_Protect me? When did you ever protect **me**...or mother?_ Tears spilled over Draco's cheeks.

_Silence, you impudent brat! My patience is wearing thin, Draco. Do what you must do!_

Draco felt his father leave his mind and he collapsed on the bed, shaking with fear.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Well, is it done?" Voldemort asked.

"Not yet, my Lord. Draco wants to kill him at the feast to bring more attention to the act and increase your glory."

"Is that wise?"

"My son will kill him as _Severus_—" Lucius spat out the name "—is preparing for the feast. We have worked out a foolproof plan." Lucius knelt before Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes. "My son will not fail."

§§§§§§§§§§§§

On the day of the celebratory feast, Severus frowned at himself in the mirror as he finished last minute preparations. He looked much the same as he always did but could he do it once more? Couldhe teach again? He ran a comb through his freshly washed hair then using his wand he dried it. He was ready to head to the Great Hall. Albus had asked him to wait in the room off the Great Hall until he was called. Shrugging off his feelings of impending doom as nervousness, Severus slid his wand into his pocket as he exited his rooms by a side door. He had not wanted any more trouble from Draco so he avoided the sitting room where Draco and Remus were talking, instead taking one of several secret passages from his rooms to the dungeon hallway.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron paced in front of the hearth in the Gryffindor common room. In just a minute he would have to leave to go to the Great Hall for the ceremony. He was to be honored by the _headmaster,_ in front of the _whole school_! Ron swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. He was not used to being the center of attention.

"Are you about ready, Ron?" asked Ginny, beaming. Harry and Hermione stood beside her.

"Do I have to do this?" Ron looked nauseous. "I'll get up there and throw up on everyone." Ron swallowed again and grimaced, looking a little green.

"Buck up, mate," said Harry, laughing and clapping Ron on the back. "We'll all be there cheering you on. Just focus on us."

Hermione nodded and leaned up on her toes to peck him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, Ron."

Ron stood stock still, his ears turning red.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco fidgeted nervously, eyeing Lupin out of the corner of his eye. The lycanthrope was sent by Snape to 'keep him company' during the feast. _Shite! I need to get out of here!_

Draco fingered the tiny vial of Styx in his pocket. He didn't know why he still kept the lethal poison with him at all times. It was almost comforting to know that he always had a way out of whatever difficulty he was in. _Only a Slytherin would think of suicide as an alternate solution to a problem._

_Draco, stop obsessing about your future and do what needs to be done_, came his father's callous voice from inside his head.

For a moment Draco had forgotten that this loathsome blood magic had allowed his father to penetrate his thoughts whenever he chose. If Draco were not careful his father would take his body over as he often threatened to do. The teen tried to placate his father thinking, _I am preparing, father. I first need to take care of the werewolf._

_That's easy, the Styx is in your pocket. Slip some in his tea_, drawled the sinister elder Malfoy.

Draco's eyes slid to the tea service as the house-elf set it up for the two. The house-elf appeared nervous and kept surreptitiously glancing over to Draco, putting the teen even more on edge.

_Why does he keep staring at me? Can the elf know something?_ Draco asked his father.

_They can sense that something is amiss, the little devils, but they can't possibly know any more than that_. Lucius drawled lazily. _Quit worrying about the help and take some care with the **wizards**, child!_

Draco dutifully turned his attention back to Remus. His eyes narrowed as he considered what he might do.

Remus was smiling and chatting with the elf, erroneously thinking the elf was ill at ease because of his lycanthropy. His eyes were then drawn to Draco and concern crossed his lined face. "Is everything alright, Draco? Are you ill?"

Draco crossed to the table and sat opposite Lupin. "I'm fine, sir. I'm just tired of being stuck in here."

Remus smiled and then reached over and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It'll all work out, son. You'll see." Remus reached for the sugar bowl and knocked over a teaspoon. He bent to retrieve it.

_Use the poison, kill him now, Draco, while his back in turned! _screamed Lucius from inside the teen's head.

Draco jumped at his father's yell and pulled out the vial. He held it tightly in his clasped fist.

Lupin sat up. "I can be so clumsy at times!"

Draco smiled weakly. "Sir, I'm feeling a bit peaky. Could you get me a cool towel?"

Remus reached over and gently placed his hand on Draco's forehead, "You do feel a bit warm. I'll be right back." Remus crossed to the bathroom and the Slytherin heard water running.

Draco uncorked the vial. He **truly** felt ill now. He was going to kill the nicest man he had ever met, a man who cared about him and only sought to help him. Draco's hand shook as he moved the vial over Lupin's tea.

_Now, you fool, now!_ spat his father's voice, _before the werewolf returns!_

Draco felt the bile rising in his throat. _I can't! I can't do it!_ Pulling his hand back he recorked the vial and slid it back into his pocket.

_You fool! I'm taking over now_! bellowed Lucius.

Remus was returning and Draco could feel his father trying to push him back deeper into his own mind. _No_! Frantic that he would lose control over his body and that his father would kill Remus, Draco acted swiftly. Drawing his wand he called out, "_Stupefy_!" Draco watched the werewolf's body slump to the floor. The teen then jumped up and headed for the secret passage that his father had told him about.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus straightened the sleeves of his black robes and meticulously arranged all of the buttons in a straight line. He then ran his hand over the front of his garments, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. _Here I am, waiting again_, he thought morosely.

He looked around the sparsely furnished room. There was a table along one wall with two wooden chairs and a wardrobe in one corner. He had been told that a former headmaster liked to dress in here, for whatever odd reason. It seemed as though every headmaster had his or her quirks, to put it mildly.

He heard an odd rustling sound coming from the wardrobe. _A boggart? That's all I need right now!_ Severus drew his wand as the door slowly opened.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron lagged behind Harry and Hermione, a piece of parchment in his hand. Instead of feeling triumphant at receiving recognition for all that he had done, he felt like he was making his last walk toward an appointment with the Dementors to receive 'the kiss'. His stomach flopped and he stopped, swallowing thickly. Something just didn't seem right. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, something feels off."

"You're just nervous," said Hermione as she came back to where he stood. She took his arm in an iron grip and began to forcibly drag him along. "Everyone's waiting!"

Ron crumpled the note as he stuck it back in his pocket. Dumbledore had sent it to him today, telling him to go to the room off the Great Hall and wait to be called in for the feast.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore was stalling. He had asked Minerva to lecture the students on appropriate behavior in the hallways, something she was thrilled to do, but the crowd was growing bored and he couldn't blame them. He wondered where the Weasley boy was. Perhaps he had given Harry and his friends too much freedom and they no longer respected the fine institutions of the school. _Come on, child!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus stood at the ready as the door of the wardrobe opened. He saw the form of Draco Malfoy exit. _Is he so much of a nuisance to me that the boy is now my boggart_? Severus shouted, _"Riddikulus!"_

Draco's eyes widened. Since he was no boggart the curse had no effect on him. "I'm not a boggart, sir."

Severus' lips were drawn into a thin line. "What are you doing here, boy? I told you to stay put with Lupin. Is he in there too?" Severus pocketed his wand, straining to look behind Draco. He could now see that the wardrobe had a false back and there was a door in the wall behind it, likely a secret passage.

"No sir. My father told me about the passage years ago." Actually it had been days ago but it didn't really matter. Draco deftly dodged the implied question about the werewolf, having more important things on his mind. "Sir, I came to tell you—"

"—Whatever you came here to tell me you can tell me later, now go!" One long bony finger pointed back to the wardrobe.

"I've been sent by…by…" Draco's voice faltered.

"By whom, child, Lupin?" Severus said irritably, as he put his hands on his hips.

"By Voldemort," said Draco as he drew his wand and pointed it at his favorite teacher. Draco's hand shook terribly and he had broken out into a cold sweat.

Severus stared uncomprehendingly at his pupil. "Draco?"

_Kill him now, you fool, NOW_! screamed his father from inside his head.

Draco moaned softly, his wand still trained on the Potions Master.

"What are you doing, son?" asked Severus in a soft, soothing voice, as he slowly began to approach Draco.

_Kill him, you pitiful weakling, kill him now!_ shrieked the malevolent voice.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron entered the room off the Great Hall, surprised to see that the bane of his existence was trying to ruin yet another one of his days. "Malfoy!"

Jumping, Draco quickly sent a stunner to the Potions Master, then turned his wand towards Ron.

Ron drew his wand just as quickly and they both sent the same spell, _"Expelliarmus!"_ In seconds they were both disarmed.

Ron leapt toward Draco and pulled him to the ground, landing repeated punches to his abdomen.

"You slimy git! I knew they shouldn't have trusted you!" screamed Ron as he rained blows down on the Slytherin.

_The knife, son, **the knife**! Oh Blast, I'm taking over!_ called out Lucius in Draco's mind.

Draco's body arched, knocking Ron onto the floor beside him. The blond then reached out and grabbed Ron's neck with one hand, squeezing tightly, while his other hand groped in his pocket for the knife.

Lucius, in Draco's body, laughed deeply as he watched Ron's face redden as he tried vainly to take in air. The Gryffindor was uselessly clawing at the hand that was crushing his windpipe. Grinning widely, the Slytherin sunk the knife deep into Ron's abdomen and twisted the handle.

It was at this exact moment that the door burst open and Dumbledore entered, the house-elf from the dungeons clutching at his purple robes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Author's notes!** Please check out my profile! **XiaoGui** has generously created a beautiful portrait from earlier in the fic. The link is listed under my homepage, since I don't have one. Please check it out and give her some feedback! She's also created one for the last chapter of the fic, which is fast approaching! Happy days!

I didn't show the sessions with the Mind Healer but I could add them as an adjunct fic if anyone is interested, once this one is finished.


	22. Trust

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Author's Note**: This chapter contains two character deaths. Please be advised.

**Chapter 22: Trust**

Severus strode purposefully down the halls of the dungeons, black robes swirling at his ankles. He stopped in front of a smaller than average door and knocked three times. Within a minute the door creaked open and a free elf stood, face to stomach, with Severus. Looking down, the Potions Master asked politely if he could enter.

The inside of the new quarters for the free elves resembled a small compound. They had brought down the ceiling to accommodate their size and had decorated the rooms with all manner of Greek and Roman art. Severus ducked his head and went inside to ask for the favor.

Cato had been very accommodating, since Severus had consistently treated him and the other free elves with respect.

A few moments later, Snape swept out, pleased with his bargain.

§§§§§§§§

Severus stood in the almost total darkness of the hospital wing; the only beam of light streaming from beneath the mediwitch's closed door. He carefully sat the heavy bundle on the bedside table as quietly as possible. In a whirl of black robes he turned to go, until a feeble voice croaked at him from the bed.

"Who's there?" Ron Weasley's eyes flicked open and he scanned the darkness, blinking to clear his vision.

Severus turned back. He saw the Gryffindor's blue eyes peering at him. "Are you in pain? I could alert the mediwitch…" Severus turned to go.

"I'm fine. What happened? Why am I here…again." Ron's face was clouded with confusion.

Severus glanced back to Poppy's office. He knew she was inside meeting with the Weasley clan. The Potions Master pulled a utilitarian wooden chair closer to the bed and sat stiffly, saying, "You remember nothing then?"

Ron shook his head, trying to sit up. He moaned and cringed, both hands clutching at his abdomen.

"Lie back, you foolish child!" berated the teacher, gently placing his hands on Ron's shoulders and pushing him back.

"I am perhaps not the best person to ask about your condition since I was incapacitated at the time," continued Snape. As Ron was about to ask more Severus put up a hand saying, "_If_ you would allow me the courtesy of finishing what I was about to say before you rudely interrupt me?…"

Ron's ears turned red and he quieted, hoping that Snape would continue.

Once Severus was certain the child had been punished by the silence long enough he continued, "As I was saying…" he glanced pointedly at Ron. "I was stunned and did not see what transpired but take it on very good authority that on the night of the celebratory feast, you were stabbed in the abdomen."

With horrific clarity, it all came rushing back to Ron, Malfoy trying to strangle him and then stabbing and twisting the knife in his gut. The young Gryffindor shot up to a sitting position, moaning and seeing stars before his eyes. He felt strong hands grip his shoulders and force him back down. Ron ran one hand over his bruised throat the other snaking to his abdomen in a protective gesture.

"If you try to sit up once more you will regret it!" Severus snapped. "I will not stand here and have you reopen freshly closed wounds." The Potions Master scowled deeply.

Ron fumed. "Malfoy! That utter bastard!"

"Language, Mr. Weasley," admonished Severus. The Potions Master then slowly sat back down, folding his robes about his person imperiously, his dark gaze resting on the young redhead.

"Sorry, sir," Ron said with no trace of remorse. He took slow deep breaths until the pain subsided. "How…how did Malfoy get there?"

Pursing his lips Snape replied very softly, "Apparently he knew of a hidden passageway from the dungeons."

Ron's brow furrowed as he digested the information. "Where did he get the knife?"

Severus' cheeks blotched with his discomfiture. "It was procured from my lab," he said simply.

Ron gasped, wincing and then clutching his abdomen. "You let Malfoy—"

"—I certainly did not, young man!" Snape stood indignantly. "I did _not_ allow the child to have a _knife_, he took the item without my knowledge." The Potions Master turned to go.

"Wait!" called Ron. As he saw the teacher turn Ron spied the parcel at his bedside. "What's this?"

Ron picked up a comic book from the stack now sitting on his bedside stand and read the title, "_The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle." _He gaped at his teacher, then a slow grin spread across his face.

"Apparently it is some type of reading material," Severus drawled, waving a hand in a dismissive fashion. "I'm certain you can follow along simply by looking at the pictures."

"You got me _comic_ _books_?" Ron's statement came out more like an accusation and Snape colored.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the floor. He did not answer.

Ron flipped through the pages of one book, then smiled up at Snape. "Thank you."

Snape seemed at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times before he simply nodded his head. "It's late. I'll leave you to your rest, then."

"Okay," said Ron. "Goodnight, sir"

Severus nodded and swept out of the room without another word.

§§§§§§§§

"Look, Malfoy scum. I want answers," snarled Moody, his good eye boring a hole in the young Slytherin while his magical one spun around. The ex-Auror circled the young Slytherin menacingly. "You were _permitted_," he spat the word in Draco's ear, causing the younger wizard to jump, "to stay here and this is our _payment_ for such generosity?"

Draco shivered in fear. The younger Malfoy had tried to prevent his father from possessing his body fully but it had all happened so quickly. He had felt his father push him back into his own mind, as Lucius pushed forward and took over, stabbing Weasley. The shock of seeing the redhead's body twitch in agony shocked him enough to regain control, only to find himself staring at the receiving end of Albus Dumbledore's wand. Sparks had sizzled from the tip as Draco quickly jumped off Ron and scrambled away from the Gryffindor's body. Draco had then been taken to this room and now sat, bound to a chair.

The room looked like a mini torture chamber, complete with chains on the wall, an iron maiden in the corner and a rack. Of course, Draco was familiar with all of these torture implements, as his father had them all and many more in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. The seat to which Draco had been bound was a heavy wooden one with thick leather bands circling the arms, legs and chest.

"Leave me alone with him for a few minutes, Albus," said Moody in a stage whisper.

"Certainly not, Alastor. He is still a child," Albus replied, pursing his lips.

"He's almost of age. The Ministry is looking at changing some of the laws to permit the prosecution of minors." Moody smirked over his shoulder at Draco. "Perhaps I could persuade them to charge him as an adult."

Albus rubbed his temples. "We're getting nowhere here, Alastor. We're all tired. Do go home for the night. I'll stay until Kingsley arrives," the leader of the Order softly commanded.

Moody straightened and glared once more at Draco before leaving the room, muttering about how some people were too soft for their own good.

Dumbledore waited until the door was shut before approaching Draco. "Perhaps Mr. Moody is right, Draco? You _are_ a danger. Perhaps we _should_ send you to the Ministry?"

Draco's head snapped up. "Please, sir, don't send me to the Ministry, please! I…I've heard about what they do to people there." Draco's pale eyes were wide with fear.

Albus was about to refute the young wizard's unspoken allegations but knew that they had some basis in fact. Besides, if it would mean that the child would be more forthcoming here…

"Draco, why did you do this?" the headmaster asked, his blue eyes boring into the young metamorphmagus.

Draco felt his blood rushing in his ears, sweat trickling down his back. He felt his heart rate increase as a wave of panic washed over him. "Can't…breathe," he gasped out.

Frustrated, Albus conjured a bag and held it over the restrained Slytherin's face, as he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Albus said dispiritedly.

Severus stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind him.

Draco was relieved when he saw the Head of Slytherin enter the room. Professor Snape had always protected and cared for him. Of course, that was before he had threatened to kill him for the Dark Lord. Draco looked into his teacher's eyes and flinched at the scorn and anger that he saw there. Tears trailed down the young Slytherin's pale cheeks and he hung his head in shame.

"Can you give us a moment alone, headmaster?" asked Severus in a deceptively soft voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Severus. Go and get some rest, child."

"I _need_ to speak with him, sir," said Severus meeting Albus' eyes. Black eyes pleaded with pale blue.

"I will allow you five minutes." The headmaster then stood exited the room.

Draco looked up into his teacher's face, his lip trembling as he sniffled.

Snape produced a handkerchief and held it to Draco's nose, telling him to blow. Severus then pointed his wand at the handkerchief and it disappeared. He looked at his hand, wishing he could wash it. It was then that he noticed that there was now a sink in the corner of the room. The Slytherin Head of House strode to the sink and washed his hands, drying them on the soft green and silver flannel, which lay beside.

"Draco, why?" Severus asked, taking the chair previously vacated by Dumbledore.

"I can't explain it, sir," replied Draco, tears glistening on his eyelashes.

"That's not good enough, child. How is it that you've been relaying messages from the Dark Lord?" Severus was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

Draco swallowed hard and stared at the floor, shaking his head. "I don't know, sir."

Severus' black eyes flashed. Leaning close he put his wand to Draco's temple. "You will be more forthcoming, Mr. Malfoy or you will regret it," he snarled in Draco's ear.

"Please, sir! I cannot!"

"Why not?"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ Draco's head thrashed from side to side, tears pouring down his face.

"I don't want your meaningless apologies, child! _I want the truth_!" Severus stood up straight. "This is your last chance to cooperate of your own volition, Draco. Tell me what's going on."

"I…I…_No! I can't_!" Draco said more but with his sobbing it was incoherent.

Severus poked his wand into Draco's chest. "I warned you, child. I _will_ know what you know, one way or another," Severus drawled. He reached his hand into his robe pocket. "Shall we start with…Veritaserum?"

Draco's sobbing became louder, if that were even possible. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Open!" Severus spat. When he was certain that the blond would not comply willingly, Snape flicked his wand and Draco's neck arched back. Severus dug a knuckle painfully into the joint of Draco's jaw until the teen opened his mouth. The Potions Master quickly instilled the needed drops then drew back, waiting.

The door to the room creaked open and Dumbledore entered with Kingsley Shacklebolt. They warily approached, noting the child's now slumped posture and glassy eyes.

Severus did not turn but continued to watch the boy, his arms crossed over his chest. "I gave him ample opportunity, sir," he said sadly.

"I'm sure you did, my boy," agreed Dumbledore. "Are we ready then?"

Kingsley withdrew a notebook from his pocket and a self-inking quill. "Ready," he answered.

§§§§§§§§§

An ear-piercing howl rent the fabric of the night. The door to Hagrid's hut slammed open, the hulking form of the half-giant filling the doorway. At the sound of a second howl Hagrid took off in the direction of the sound.

§§§§§§§§§

The trio of Albus, Severus and Kingsley had questioned Draco thoroughly and were so far satisfied with the results. They now knew how he came by his information and that his father had been invading his mind.

"Would you have killed Severus Snape?" asked Albus.

Draco titled his head to the side as if weighing the answer carefully. He then answered, the words tumbling out in a droning monotone. "No, but Father would've taken over and killed him."

Out of the corner of his eye Dumbledore saw Severus' back become rigid. "Has _he_ possessed you since then?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. I have not heard him." The teen felt compelled to add, "He's planning something."

Kingsley's eyebrows rose. "What's he planning?"

"I don't know. There must be some reason why I haven't heard him," Draco slurred, his eyelids drooping.

"Indeed," drawled Severus.

§§§§§§§§§

Hagrid grunted as he was kicked in the lower back, again. "Stop squirmin' Malfoy!" the half-giant growled, slapping the wizard he had slung over his shoulder hard on his backside.

Lucius Malfoy had entered Hogwarts' grounds through the Forbidden Forest, prostrating himself at Hagrid's feet and begging to see the headmaster. He claimed he wished to spy for the Light to save his son. Hagrid had taken Malfoy's wand and bound him with heavy chains before slinging the human bundle over his shoulder.

Lucius yelped. "I _hardly_ think this is necessary, Hagrid. I _gave_ you my wand!" Lucius had the breath knocked from him in an 'oof' as Hagrid stumbled over a tree stump, causing the Death Eater's bound body to come down hard on Hagrid's shoulder.

"There was no need to bind me!" wheezed Lucius in an offensive tone, high color staining his pale face. "I am defenseless without my wand."

Hagrid laughed deeply, his whole body shaking. The much smaller wizard's body thumped against Hagrid's body repeatedly. "Tha's rich, it is. Lucius Malfoy… defenseless!" Another laughing fit overcame the creature keeper.

Malfoy bit back the nasty retort that came to his mind. The heavy metal chains had drawn his body down and Hagrid shifted, throwing Malfoy into the air and then catching him higher up on the half-giant's shoulder. Malfoy struggled again to regain his breath.

When Lucius had enough air to speak, he did. "Hagrid, if you would simply remove these chains, I could walk beside you."

Hagrid simply grunted in reply.

Malfoy began to squirm in earnest, trying to kick his legs and feet as he saw the castle looming closer. He felt a hard swat to his backside and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yell.

"Stop squirmin' Malfoy, or I'll have to thrash you!" At once, the body stilled and Hagrid grinned to himself. Having the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy at his mercy was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

The odd pair reached the steps of the castle and Hagrid took them three at a time, Malfoy's body bobbing helplessly and forcing the air from the blond's lungs.

They entered through the doors and Malfoy found enough breath to squeak out, "My shoe fell off!"

"What?" was Hagrid's reply as he spun around to look behind him. "I don' see nothin'"

Malfoy, looking rather queasy, replied, "It fell off in front of the steps, Hagrid."

Hagrid shrugged as best he could with the bundle on one side. "I'll get it later."

"No!" Malfoy began to struggle again. "I cannot see the headmaster with one shoe!"

Hagrid shook his head. "He don' care abou' tha'!"

"_Please_! It simply isn't done!"

Hagrid swung around again. "Alrigh'"

"Wait! Put me down! I'm going to be ill!"

Hagrid swung Malfoy into his arms and could see by his clammy skin and green-tinged complexion that he wasn't lying. The creature keeper dropped Malfoy onto the stone floor with a clank and pointed to the floor. "Stay."

The minute the hulking from of the half-giant was out of sight Lucius screamed "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room, his tennis ball-sized eyes growing huge as he saw who had summoned him. His former master lay in a crumpled heap on the stone floor, his white-blond hair an untidy, tangled mess. The small elf then crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and said, "_You_ is no longer Dobby's master."

Lucius smirked. "Well see about that. _Dominatus!_" he spat, his gray eyes glowing green.

The Malfoy's were a very old and very dark family. The only thing that they had in more abundance than wealth was paranoia. Lucius' father, Scorpius, had finally been the one to perfect the blood magic curse, which sealed their house-elves to them, wherever they were currently housed. The code word, Dominatus, would allow any blood Malfoy to control one of their spelled house-elves completely and wandlessly for the period of one hour. By perfecting this curse, Scorpius had been able to gift powerful pureblood families with house-elves and yet could spy on each household discreetly. Wizards did not suspect the allegiances of house-elves; they were beyond reproach.

The clearly distraught house-elf stumbled backwards with a whimper, trying hard to resist the curse but to no avail. In the depths of his huge eyes a flicker of green took hold and the house-elf resisted no more.

§§§§§§§§§

"Severus, I know you must be tired. Go on to bed. This is my shift. I can handle things here until I'm relieved," said Kingsley as he watched Snape stifle a yawn.

Severus nodded drowsily. "Do you need a break before I go? You've been drinking a great deal of coffee."

Kingsley laughed. "I suppose you're right. I just wish there was a loo closer." Suddenly a door shimmered to one side of the room and creaked open, revealing a toilet. Kingsley grinned. "I really do need to get one of these rooms for the office," he joked as he stepped inside.

Draco waited until he heard the door click shut. "Are you angry with me, sir?"

Snape didn't answer, his cold penetrating gaze his only response.

"It was my father, sir, not me."

"You could've prevented it. As you said yourself, you were able to push him back _after_ he stabbed the Weasley boy."

"I'm sorry. I was caught off guard when _the weasel_ attacked me," Draco said defensively.

Severus' anger flared. "You've no right to call him names, Draco! Because of you, that child is lying in a bed in the hospital ward," he stabbed a finger toward the hospital wing, _"with a stab wound to the gut!"_

Draco hung his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Are you? Actions speak much louder than words, Draco." Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

Dobby popped into the room, looking around dazedly.

Severus smirked at the house-elf. "Dobby, your services are not required," Snape said tiredly.

Dobby seemed not to hear the professor. His eyes speared Draco, who shuddered as he saw the faint green shimmer in their depths.

Draco stared at the house-elf in growing horror. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Master?" the elf replied evenly.

Draco knew at once that there would be trouble beyond his wildest dreams

§§§§§§§§§

Filch was making his early morning rounds, Mrs. Norris winding about his legs. As he reached the stairs leading outside he saw Hagrid's large form sprawled facedown at the bottom of the steps.

"Hagrid!" yelled Filch, rushing to the half-giant's side.

"Uhhh," replied Hagrid, with a low moan.

§§§§§§§§§

Lucius Malfoy was livid. His cheeks were flushed from the exertion of trying to break the wards put upon the door where Dobby had said he was going. He _knew_ his son was inside. Lucius tried again and again to gain entrance.

The Death Eater had spent far too long here and was in fear of discovery. When he had almost decided to retreat the wards suddenly dropped. Lucius warily turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

Severus Snape stood with his back to the door, sliding a notebook into his robes. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Snape? Where is my son?" Lucius spat.

"Your fight is with me, Lucius. Leave the child out of it." Severus drew his wand and took his dueling stance.

"You could never win a duel with me, Snape," Lucius said, laughing. "Tell me where my son is and perhaps I'll allow you a quick death."

"I have nothing more to say to you, Lucius."

"It's your funeral," Lucius drawled, gracefully taking his dueling stance as well.

Severus struck first, his curse slicing a deep gash across Lucius' face.

"You can do better than that, Snape. Hell, my _son_ could do better than that."

"_Costoclasis!"_ yelled Snape and Lucius was thrown against the wall with the rib-breaking curse.

"Better," said Lucius, slowly standing without too much difficulty. He took his dueling stance again. "Tell me where my son is, Snape."

"I will tell you nothing," was Severus' reply.

"Fine, but I will find him, do not doubt that." Lucius said confidently. He then went on the offensive.

§§§§§§§§§

Hagrid sat, holding a garbage bag full of ice against his head as the headmaster quickly strode over to the half-giant.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy, sir. He came here, saying he wanted to change sides…" Hagrid did not continue as he found he was watching the headmaster's quickly retreating back.

§§§§§§§§§

Severus clutched his arm to his chest. It was now rendered useless by Malfoy's bone-breaking curse. His wand lay at Malfoy's feet.

"I would've killed you quickly, Snape," said Malfoy, shaking his head. "You've really lost your edge. You fight like a teenager." He brought his heel hard onto Snape's wand snapping it in two. "Last chance, Snape. Where is my son?" Lucius pointed his wand between the Potions Master's eyes.

"Your son is dead," Snape snarled.

Lucius' cheeks flushed with anger. "And so are you! _Avada Kedavra_!" The green light flashed into Snape's body causing it to twitch violently before it suddenly stilled.

Malfoy gritted his teeth in anger. He had let Snape goad him into a fast death. He drew back his foot to kick Snape when he saw that the body was changing. In mute horror he watched as the hair became lighter, the body smaller. Snape's appearance began to change, the long beaky nose becoming small and pointy, the characteristics of the Malfoy lineage becoming apparent.

Lucius' wand tumbled from his grasp clacking on the stone floor as he dropped to his knees beside the body of his son. _"Why? Why?"_ he wailed, grabbing his son's robes tightly and shaking him as tears obscured his vision.

A small vial slid out of the metamorphmagus' pocket as well as a notebook. Lucius snatched up the crystal vial, the one that he had given Snape for safekeeping…the lethal poison, Styx.

Lucius rocked back on his heels, pulling his son's limp body across his lap and clutching him to his chest whimpering loudly and rocking his son's body.

Lucius was dead any way you looked at it. There was no way out; he had failed yet again. Lucius' gray eyes were drawn to the doorknob, which was beginning to turn. Quickly making his choice Lucius took action, uncorking the bottle.

Dumbledore opened the door, wand at the ready. He saw Lucius Malfoy leaning back against one wall, Draco's body slumped across his lap. The eyes of the two had the vacant expression of death. Dumbledore quickly assessed the two and sighed deeply and sorrowfully.

Dobby popped into the room and began to dance around in circles, shouting, "Dobby is free! Dobby is free!"

"Severus? Kingsley?" Albus called out, ignoring the raving house-elf.

Dobby stopped dancing long enough to raise his hands toward the wall. A door shimmered into view and opened, revealing two wizards lying on the floor.

Dumbledore bounded into the small room. He lightly touched Severus' throat and laughed for joy when he found a strong pulse.

Severus stirred, moaning softly as he felt himself begin to descend into the depths of another drop attack. He clutched Albus' robes tightly and felt Albus pull him onto his lap as he fought to ride it out.

Kingsley sat up, rubbing a spot on the back of his head. "Dobby stunned me!" he said, partly indignant and partly embarrassed.

Dobby halted his triumphant dance and stood, his cheeks flushing crimson. "Dobby is sorry. Dobby could not deny the blood curse."

Dumbledore stroked Severus' black hair softly, trying to comfort the wizard in his misery. Severus would take Draco's death very badly. Dumbledore's eyes strayed to the room beyond the small bathroom, sadness weighing heavily on his aged body.

Summoning the last reserves of his strength, Albus turned to Kingsley. "Call the Aurors."

§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§

**Author's notes**: I hope you're not too stunned that Draco died. I love his character a lot and it was hard to do but I felt compelled to do it just the same. There's just one chapter left and it will be somewhat sad but hopeful as well! Thanks for the comments and I hope this chapter wasn't too long!


	23. After

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**  
**Secrets and Lies**

**Author's note**: This chapter 23. Some people got the Author Alert from when I originally uploaded while others did not.

**Chapter 23: After**

As two scarlet-robed Aurors examined the bodies of Draco and Lucius, Kingsley questioned Dobby.

"You were forced to do the Malfoys' bidding because of a curse called… what again?" asked the tall Auror as he made notations in his notebook, which he had retrieved from beside Draco's feet.

"Former Master Malfoy used the Dominatus curse and then Dobby had no choice and had to do what former Master said." Dobby's huge eyes glistened with tears.

Inside the small bathroom off to the side, Albus was thoroughly exhausted. His joints screamed as he tried to shift his weight a bit to take the pressure off his aching knees. He still knelt on the cold stone floor holding Severus' black head in his lap, as he continuously stroked his friend's dark hair. Severus had quieted and his breathing was slowing. He was either coming down from his drop attack or falling asleep…or both. Albus cringed and his knees burned in pain as he tried to shift again, lamenting that his body was so old and decrepit. The headmaster's eyes were drawn back to the two bodies as the Aurors covered them with sheets. Frowning, he fervently hoped that Severus would be still until they had gone. Albus knew how Draco's death would affect Severus and his friend would not wish to be seen in such a vulnerable position, particularly by Aurors. He felt Severus begin to stir.

Severus' head was pounding painfully; the pressure behind his eyes had mounted to where he wouldn't be surprised to have his head explode from his body in a most violent manner. Slitting his eyes open he drew in his breath with a sharp hiss, the light in the room burning his eyes and causing him to shield them with the long, slender fingers of one hand. He felt a hand stroking his hair and he lessened his grip on the robes fisted tightly in his other hand. _It must be Albus_, he thought. As his mind became less befuddled he realized he could hear voices, but they sounded muffled and far away. Realizing that his head was in Albus' lap and his good ear was pressed down Severus slowly lifted his head.

"No sudden movements, child. Take it slowly," soothed Albus, as he helped Severus to a sitting position. "We should go to see Madam Pomfrey and have her examine you."

In the next room Dobby continued to plead his case with Kingsley. "Dobby could not control the blood magic! Former master Malfoy told Dobby to stun Auror Shacklebolt and Professor Snape."

The Aurors stopped what they were doing and stared agape at Kingsley.

"_Yes_, a _house_-_elf_ stunned me. What of it?" Kingsley said to his colleagues, defensiveness coloring his tone. He was irked that they had stopped what they were doing to turn and smirk at him, their eyes twinkling with merriment.

Severus sat and contemplated what he had just heard, his brow furrowing. "Dobby stunned us and put us in here so Draco could escape?" he asked rhetorically. "Doesn't Draco realize that he's safer here than _out_ _there_?" he said, jabbing his finger toward the doors irritably. He lowered his pounding head to his hands and bit his lip before looking back to Albus. "Why would he leave? He's going to get himself killed!"

Albus remained silent, his sorrowful eyes speaking volumes. The headmaster decided that he would try to remove Severus from the area as quickly as possible. _If I have any say at all in the matter_, Albus thought, _Severus will not find out about Draco's death in this way_. Severus was already in a vulnerable state and he wanted to protect his friend's dignity. He would tell him about Draco once they were alone and he could grieve away from prying eyes.

"Let's go to see the mediwitch." Albus stood slowly, his joints creaking in protest at the sudden change of position. He stiffly ambled to the doorway in an attempt to shield Severus from seeing the two Aurors conjure stretchers to transport the bodies.

"I have no need to see the mediwitch," Severus snapped. "I cannot go to the hospital wing every time I have an attack. It's absurd." He stood swaying only slightly and slapping at Albus' proffered hand. "Do not treat me like a child, Albus," he irritably snapped.

"I do apologize, Severus," Albus said as he walked out of the room ahead of Severus and used his body to shield the Aurors' work from the Potion Master's line of sight. "We can go to your rooms instead and I'll get you a headache potion." Albus continued with his somewhat awkward gait, gently steering the Potions Master forward as the older wizard winced slightly from the pain in his joints.

"Are you well, Albus?" asked Severus, concern replacing his harsh tone as he spied Albus' uncharacteristic wince.

"I'm simply old, Severus," said Albus smiling softly. "There's no potion for that, I'm afraid." They neared the door to the hallway and Albus quickly opened it and put his hand on Severus' back, gently urging him forward.

Severus took a step towards the open doorway and then stopped, turning on his heel. "If you need to question me I'll be in my rooms," he said to Kingsley and the two other Aurors that he could see, who were busily draping something out of his line of vision.

"We'll be fine, Severus," said Kingsley. "You go on ahead."

Severus felt Albus' hand again pushing him through the doorway and he took a step forward when Dobby bounded forward and grabbed his arm tightly clenching it.

"Dobby is sorry, Professor, sir! So sorry!" moaned the house-elf, squeezing Severus' wrist in a viselike grip.

Severus felt the pain shoot up through his arm to his head. "It's fine, Dobby. You're forgiven. Please release me." Severus peeled the elf's fingers from his reddening wrist.

Dobby released the Potions Master's wrist and dropped to his knees, clutching Severus' legs tightly as he wailed louder. "Dobby didn't know! Dobby didn't know what young Master would do!"

"I know that, Dobby," hissed Severus through clenched teeth. "_Do_ let go of me!" He pulled at the elf's arms, his frustration mounting. "Release me at once! It's not your fault that Draco has escaped." Severus glared into the eyes of the house-elf.

None too gently Albus nudged Dobby backward with his foot and again tried to propel the Potions Master out the door. "Let us go now, Severus."

Severus could not tear his eyes away from the house-elf's huge tennis-ball sized eyes, mesmerized as he was by the huge tears trickling down the elf's face as Dobby sadly shook his head, his ears flopping.

"Master Draco is dead."

Albus released Severus' arm and hung his head, his shoulders slumping.

Severus turned back to regard the headmaster. "Is this true?" he asked, his voice faint.

"Yes," replied Albus. "I'm sorry. Draco had Dobby stun you and then took your form to duel his father."

Turning his attention to the house-elf, Albus curtly told Dobby to go to the hospital wing to tell Madam Pomfrey that they would be along shortly. The tearful house-elf obediently complied exiting with a soft plop.

"Lucius?" Severus' head tilted as he stared at the floor, his expression incredulous. Even more softly he asked, "Lucius killed Draco?"

"Yes, Lucius then killed himself with poison."

Severus stood stock-still, his brow creased and his head titled to one side, his eyes moving back and forth as he digested the information. After a few moments he looked back to where the Aurors stood loading the two stretchers.

"There was nothing you could do," offered Kingsley as he came to stand beside Severus.

As the covered stretchers were moved one pale hand flopped from one stretcher and into view before the Auror snatched it back to cover it again.

Severus suddenly felt weak in the knees and Kingsley took one arm, Albus the other.

"Come here and sit for a moment," Kingsley said, maneuvering Severus toward a chair.

"No!" Severus shouted, pulling away and stumbling toward the Aurors, his heart racing. He looked down at the two sheets and quickly drew one back, seeing Lucius Malfoy's pale, pointed face. Heart hammering in his chest he reached for the other and stopped, hovering just above, as if frozen.

"Don't do this to yourself, Severus," Albus implored, reaching out for Severus' arm.

Severus quickly jerked his arm back then yanked the sheet away. A small sound escaped from the back of the Potions Master's throat as the sheet slipped through his now slack fingers. The sheet slowly slid off the body, pooling onto the floor as Severus felt his heart skip a beat. He was unprepared for Draco's lifeless eyes and was astounded, staggering back against Kingsley, who took his arm to steady him.

Severus was certain for a moment that he would faint. His world was spinning off its axis. This _child_, only sixteen years old, who he had promised to protect and defend, was now dead. He felt as if he was dreaming, that this was not reality. "He cannot be dead," Severus murmured, as if to convince himself. "It's not possible."

Albus acted quickly helping Kingsley lead Severus back to a chair to seat the now unresisting Potions Master, who swayed as he sat.

"Just sit here for a moment," said Kingsley as he retrieved the sheet to place back over Draco.

"_Don't do that! He can't breathe if you do that!"_ shoutedSeverus, leaping up from the chair and stumbling forward, his black eyes now glinting with a savage ferocity.

Albus grabbed Severus firmly by the arms, and stood directly in front of him. "Severus you aren't thinking clearly. Let's go now and let the Aurors do their work."

"_Work_!" Severus barked. "What work? What are they going to do to him? I can't let them take him! _He's just a child_!" Wild-eyed, Severus tried to turn back to Draco but the headmaster used every last bit of his energy to hold the dangerously distraught Potions Master.

Kingsley briskly motioned to the Aurors and they hastily levitated the stretchers toward the door.

"_No! You can't take him to the Ministry! You can't do that! I told him he wouldn't have to go there! He's just a child!"_ Severus roughly shoved Albus to the ground and sprinted toward the door as Kingsley lunged forward and grabbed Severus from the side. The Auror snaked his arms around the Potions Master's body, pinning his arms to his sides. _"Let me go!" _Severus growled low in his throat as he thrashed against the Auror's grip, trying to get his hand into his pocket for his wand.

"Calm yourself, Severus," said Shacklebolt calmly as the Aurors retreated into the hall. Kingsley's years of rigorous physical training meant his strength far surpassed that of the Slytherin Head of House and he was able to maintain a firm grip on the Potions Master, even in Severus' presently unstable frame of mind.

"NO! NO!" Severus frantically pulled backward and fell to the ground the Auror tumbling atop him. _"Get off me! Get off now!"_ Severus brought his leg up hard to the Auror's groin eliciting a hiss of pain from Shacklebolt, but the stoic Auror adamantly refused to relent.

Dumbledore awkwardly pushed himself up from the floor and crossed to the two, touching Snape's temple and whispering a soft incantation. The Potions Master stopped struggling instantly as his body went limp as a result of the muscle relaxant charm.

§§§§§§

In the solitude of the hospital wing Ron sighed to himself, spying the sleeping potion warily. The mediwitch had been called away from his bedside by Dobby and she had left the potion there for him to drink.

Ron couldn't explain why he felt so tense. Right before the house-elf arrived he began to experience an inexplicable uneasiness that weighed heavily on his heart. _It makes no sense_, he thought. _Everything is going well. Malfoy is in custody—all is right with the world. So why the bloody hell do I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin? _The Gryffindor sat up and rubbed his chest, willing the strange apprehensiveness away.

He glanced back to Madam Pomfrey who was busily arranging potion bottles on a tray. Dobby bounced from foot to foot whimpering and banging his head with a spare tray until Madam Pomfrey roughly snatched the tray from him and barked an order to the elf who rapidly popped out. _Something's up. Madam Pomfrey isn't usually so short with the house-elves and her hands are shaking_. Ron snatched up his wand and performed a quick _Evanesco_ on the sleeping potion before settling himself back in the bed to feign sleep.

The teen began to think that he had made the wrong decision. The anxiety that was eating at the edge of his sanity before was now clawing at his midsection. Ron fisted the duvet in discomfort, sweat beading on his upper lip. Just as he was about to shout to Madam Pomfrey to end his suffering, the sensation abruptly ceased, leaving him breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. _What was that?_ he thought wearily

Eyes shut, Ron lay there trying to relax when he heard the doors open and rapidly approaching footsteps. He heard a bed creak as something, or someone, was laid upon it. Next came the hurried whispering of the mediwitch and voices, one of which he recognized as Dumbledore, before the mediwitch led the voices away from him. He slowly cracked open his eyes and looked about the room. Atop the bed in the row opposite him was Professor Snape. Ron slowly moved his head to peer back to where Dumbledore, Pomfrey and Kingsley Shacklebolt were standing. Madam Pomfrey looked shaken and was dabbing at her eyes with the corner of her apron.

Ron slid out of the bed and stealthily crept over to Professor Snape. Snape had not moved at all since Ron first saw him, and he lay sprawled on the bed, arms hanging off the sides and his head at an odd quirked angle which looked to be fairly uncomfortable and leaving the man looking more like a rag doll than a wizard. "Professor Snape?" asked Ron softly. He drew back, awaiting the inevitable recriminations from the surly teacher, but none came. Ron edged closer and could see that Snape's eyes were wide open. Ron leaned over him and spoke again. "Professor Snape?"

"_What are you doing young man?"_ thundered the mediwitch from behind Ron.

Startled, Ron jumped and whirled around facing the red-rimmed eyes of the mediwitch. "I…I…uh," he stammered.

"_March, young man!"_ she barked, pointing toward his bed. She followed the cowering teen and tucked him none too gently under the covers before _Accioing_ a potion bottle and pouring some of the contents into his empty glass. "Drink!" she ordered.

Ron sat up and sheepishly took the glass, the familiar aroma of a sleeping potion assaulting his senses. He downed the contents obediently. As he lay back and sleep pulled at the edges of his mind he could swear he heard the mediwitch crying.

§§§§§§

Few people knew the true circumstances of the deaths of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Rumors abounded, the most commonly held theory being that Lucius killed his wife in a fit of jealous rage and then killed his son as well. _The Daily Prophet_ ran headlines for almost a week regarding the deaths, stating that the Aurors would not reveal the circumstances and calling for an investigation.

Gossip and innuendo stoked the fires against the Malfoy name until it was vilified. The _Prophet's _headlines in the second week heralded the start of the feeding frenzy over the considerable Malfoy fortune. There were no living Malfoys but there were scads of cousins, plus a large contingent from the Ministry who were determined to see some of that money go to reparations for victims of Death Eater atrocities. Albus Dumbledore strongly urged the Ministry to have Andromeda Tonks named as executrix of the estate. Following the acknowledgment of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Minister Fudge, bowing to public opinion, acquiesced to the request, angering members of the family on both sides.

§§§§§§

A week after the deaths of the Malfoys, and the day before his official return to teaching, Severus set up a meeting with Ron in his office. Severus sat at his desk, frowning and shaking his head as he read the essays his students had written for the substitute, when he heard someone clearing his throat. "Yes, what is it?" he snapped, peering out through the open doorway as he sat the essay down on his desk.

"It's Ron Weasley, sir. I was told you wanted to see me?" he answered calmly.

"Yes. Do come in, Mr. Weasley." Severus did not get up but sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers as he rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. Severus watched the redhead confidently enter the room and take the seat before the desk.

"I asked you here for a reason, Mr. Weasley. It is my understanding that you got an 'Exceeds Expectations' for your OWL in potions?" Snape rose an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Ron said defensively.

"I have also been told that you have been doing independent study in potions with Miss Granger? Is _this_ true?"

"Yes, sir. I'd like to be an Auror and potions are required."

"You _expect_ to _sit_ for the NEWT potions exam, not having _had_ the NEWT level classes?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. I _will_ _be_ an Auror, sir." Ron's ears turned red and he swallowed hard, but he held his chin high, meeting Professor Snape's gaze levelly.

"I see." Snape leaned forward on the table. "Professor McGonagall has informed me that you are becoming more studious, that you are doing exemplary well in your classes this year?" He asked this question almost as if it were an accusation.

"If I am to become an Auror I need to get good marks, sir."

"Why this sudden urge to become an Auror?" Snape asked with an air of indifference, as he reached over to stack the sheaf of essays into a neat pile on his desk.

"I want to be able to help people. I _can_ do it, sir." Ron said passionately, his eyes glinting with an inner fire.

Severus tilted his head to one side and surveyed the teen with keen eyes. "If I were to allow you into my NEWT level class, and I'm not saying that I will, but if I _were_ to do that, would you study hard and get decent marks?"

Ron's eyes boggled and he took a few seconds to find his voice. "Yes, sir! I-I would get very good marks, sir." he stammered, taken aback.

"I will allow you a one month trial period in my NEWT level class. IF you perform well, you may stay in the class, but if you do not…" he trailed off awaiting the teen's response.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret it sir!" Ron stood up and quickly left the room before Snape could change his mind.

§§§§§§

§§§§§§

**Author's Notes:** It's seems to be getting harder and harder to get a chapter out! Does anyone else have this problem? I know this was supposed to be the end but I have at least one more chapter in my head. I want to at least give Draco a funeral of some type. I've no idea what that would be like so if any of you have ideas _please_ let me know.

Special thanks to Xiao Gui for her help with this chapter. You're a good friend.

As you may notice there are no Review Responses and the previous chapters no longer have them as well. It is apparently against the rules. Sorry about that. I can respond individually via email to anyone who I am able to contact.

Thanks so much for reading and if you're feeling magnanimous leave a review. Thanks.


	24. Rediscovery

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One: Also, I do not own A Tale of Two Cities or any of the works of Charles Dickens.**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Chapter 24: Rediscovery **

Kingsley sipped his tea, taking a short break from the mind-numbing paperwork, a necessary evil in his line of work. Slaving away in his office, alone and into the wee hours of the morning, he had written and rewritten his official account of that night at Hogwarts, but it still did not seem complete. Frustrated, he crumpled his latest parchment and lobbed it into the overflowing dustbin. Glaring at his notebook, he blearily scanned the notes he had taken when Draco confessed. _I_ _just need to finish this bloody report so I can go home; it's already two weeks overdue_, he thought, running a hand over his bald head in exhaustion.

Nothing new leapt out at him, his notes were the same as the last fifty or so times he had read them. A surge of anger passed through the exhausted Auror and he pitched the notebook across the room in frustration. "I need more information! Why did he do that? Something is just missing!"

Slumping in his seat the Auror sulked for a moment before drawing his wand and summoning his notes backLowering his wand, the notebook landed on his desk in an untidy heap. He reached out and picked it up, for the first time seeing handwriting that was not his own. "What is _this_?"

Kingsley was meticulous in all that he did, to the point of perfectionism. For example, he would never write in the back of a notebook before finishing in the front. Peering more intently at the writing he wondered who had written in his book. _How very odd,_ he thought, as he began to read.

Dobby cannot keep my father from breaching his wards for much longer, so my time is short. I know I will not survive this, as I am no match for my father… 

Kingsley's eyes widened. "What?" he asked as his eyes flicked to the bottom of the page. There in an untidy scrawl was the name Draco Malfoy. "Sweet mother of Merlin!" shouted Kingsley as he bounded from the chair and Apparated to the boundaries of Hogwarts.

§§§§§§§

Severus, who had been called to the headmaster's office the night after talking with Ron Weasley about joining his class, sat with Kingsley and Albus as they read the short note. It said:

Dobby cannot keep my father from breaching his wards for much longer, so my time is short. I know I will not survive this, as I am no match for my father. 

_I am not a good person, nor have I ever made such a claim. And there are few people in my life that I have loved. One of those select few is Severus Snape. He has always shown to me that he cared, no matter what I did. He tried to steer me toward the correct path, but my father's influence was simply too great._

_Professor Snape, I say this to you. "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known." I can only hope that this is true._

_To whomever reads this, I admit to most of the sins that were ascribed to me. To apologize would be hollow and untruthful. The only one that I would ask for forgiveness from is Professor Snape. Please do not mourn my passing overmuch. We will see one another again beyond the veil, but hopefully not for many, many years. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Severus swallowed hard and nodded to Kingsley, confirming that the handwriting was indeed Draco's.

"How was he able to write in your notebook?" Albus asked Kingsley.

"I had forgotten that when I first saw the bodies my notebook was on the floor by Draco's feet. I thought it had just fallen out when I was stunned, but it must have been deliberately removed by Draco." The Auror's brown eyes gleamed with excitement.

"It does explain a great deal," commented Albus. He looked over at Severus who was running his long fingers over the written words, as if trying to establish a connection with the fallen Slytherin. "Severus?"

"I'm fine, Albus," he replied, perhaps too quickly.

Kingsley's brows furrowed. "What was that he said to you? It's a far…"

"It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known," Severus answered. "It's a quote, Kingsley. My mother had a fondness for Muggle literature and music, so I am fairly well versed in both," Severus added. "I own a book by a Muggle author by the name of Charles Dickens. Draco quoted from his book A Tale of Two Cities, where one character gives his life for another. I remember Draco had been reading it."

The Potions Master snorted softly and almost smiled. "I'm just thankful that Draco left a record of what he was thinking." Severus sighed deeply, his emotions tumbling over themselves in his mind, sadness, guilt, pride, love and even a spark of happiness. "I'd like to keep this, Kingsley, if I may?" he asked softly, his black eyes shining as he focused on the Auror.

Kingsley has never seen the dour Potions Master in such a pensive mood. He blinked several times before he could find words to reply. "Oh…Of course, you may keep it. I just need to conjure a copy for myself and then you may have it."

Severus nodded; his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Thank you."

§§§§§§§

Nearly a week later Severus strode down the halls toward the headmaster's office, his quick steps belying his exhaustion following his first week back to teaching. He had received a message, via house-elf, just as he was about to retire for an early night, exhausted from the demands of the week.

The Potions Master was pleased that he had easily fallen back into a routine, but was surprised that he felt less irritable and had not given even one student detention since he had returned. His mood was surprisingly even, especially for him. Severus was prone to intensely irritable moods, yet he had not had one in some time. Attributing it to his sessions with the Mind Healer, he had pondered this during a conversation he had had with Poppy a few days earlier.

Madam Pomfrey had pulled him aside to tell him something about residual effects from the body-switching spell that had switched he and Ron Weasley.

The Weasley child had told the mediwitch that he had actually felt Snape's anxiety and horror intensely as Snape had uncovered Draco's lifeless body. After a few more pointed questions she told the teen that she had determined that there was a residual effect from the switching spell.

Apparently Ron Weasley told Poppy that he had also experienced a slight shift in his personality, becoming more studious and serious. The boy had not given that much thought but admitted that it was after the switch that he seemed more able to focus his intellect.

The mediwitch surmised that the aftereffects that Severus and Ron still experienced might likely be permanent.

Scoffing at the very idea Severus had snorted. Apparently this brilliant idea of Dumbledore's would cause him to be saddled with a scintilla of the Weasley boy's psyche for the rest of his life. He had frowned deeply at the mediwitch upon hearing this and in reply she had chuckled lightly. Poppy had told him he should thank Albus for having not allowed _her_ to be the one that had switched with him.

Severus did not see the humor in the situation.

Turning his thoughts back to the present Severus began to think of a reason why Albus would call. Dumbledore would know that Severus must be tired after his first week back. The Slytherin hoped that this call was not with regards to the Magical Ear researcher. The single-sided implant was working well and he was reluctant to make any more changes, although the Magical Ear researcher was sending him frequent owls to ask him to schedule a time for the fitting of the newly configured implant for his other ear. The Potions Master was pleased to leave things as they were for the moment.

The only other reason that Severus could think of as to why he may have been summoned had to do with Draco Malfoy. Albus had been in talks with Andromeda Tonks, executrix of the Malfoy estate, to have Draco's body released to them in preparation for a funeral to be held at Hogwarts, after which it would be returned for entombment in the Malfoy crypt. Severus hoped that she had granted their request and that this was the reason for this unexpected meeting.

Severus reached the gargoyle, gave the password and stepped upon the moving staircase. As he reached the top of the staircase he could hear Albus inside the office speaking with someone else. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened and Severus found himself face-to-face with a smiling headmaster.

"Severus, thank you for coming. Come in and have a seat," said Albus affably, ushering him inside and leading him to a table and chairs where Andromeda Tonks was already seated and pouring herself some tea. The middle-aged witch was dressed smartly in simple yet elegant black robes; her dark hair pulled up into a knot on the back of her head. "You remember Andromeda?"

"Of course," Severus said nodding to the witch. "I hope this visit means you have brought us some good news?" he added politely.

Andromeda smiled, "Yes, Severus. You may have the funeral here. In fact, it may be better that way. Perhaps here we'll better be able to control crowds."

"Crowds?" Severus echoed, his lips curling downward as he took a seat at the table.

Andromeda's smile wilted a bit. "Yes. The other two funerals were quite unruly." Her dark eyes glittered with tears. "I wouldn't want that for _Draco's_ funeral." She sniffled a bit, and drew out her handkerchief. "He was always such a polite boy." She blew her nose loudly. "I've never had to take care of any arrangements for such a young child. It's just beyond me!"

Albus slid into the chair close to Andromeda and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I will make security a priority. This funeral will not become a spectacle."

"Thank you, Albus," she said leaning forward to give the headmaster a light peck on the cheek. "You're such a dear." She then turned her attention to Severus, reaching out to squeeze his arm gently. "How are you holding up, dear?"

Bristling at the familiarity of the gesture, Severus straightened his spine and drew back from the touch. Sitting rigidly in his seat he unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest. "I am well," he answered tersely. His eyes were drawn to Albus who seemed to be urging him to say more. He took a deep cleansing breath before continuing, "Thank you for allowing us to have the funeral here."

"Of course, dear," the executrix answered. "People aren't exactly lining up for the pleasure of planning a funeral for the son of an escaped convict and likely Death Eater, " she answered. Seeing Severus' eyes narrowing, she gasped and covered her mouth.

Severus did not reply, but his black eyes flashed his indignation and his lips were drawn into a thin line. Trying to hold his tongue he clenched his jaw, the muscle twitching as he fought an inner battle to keep his control. He understood that he must not lash out at the executrix or she may rescind her offer to allow the funeral here. If it were held anywhere else Severus would not be able to attend, since he was still forced to stay on Hogwarts' grounds for his own safety.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I…I have been under so much stress over this whole thing. Please forgive me. I meant no disrespect to you or to the poor child." She twisted her handkerchief in her hands. "Lucius' funeral was a circus! There were actually people there to protest that he was being buried in the family crypt! It was terrible!"

Albus quickly stepped in to smooth things over. "You brought something for Severus did you not, Andromeda?" he said motioning to a long flat package covered in brown paper and propped against the wall.

"Yes. Yes, I did," she said, exhaling loudly and quickly bustling over to the package. "This arrived two days ago, the artist demanding her commission. I thought I would ask you if you wanted it, Severus."

The Potions Master's anger dissipated, like mist in the morning sunlight. He swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. "Is it…Is it a portrait?" he asked.

"Yes. It's of Draco, of course. His mother had it commissioned and Draco sat for it over the summer, before everything started to…well, you know." Andromeda smiled sadly.

"As you know," she continued, "portraits have an infinitesimal part of their subject infused in the oil and canvas," she added. "It's… rather _he's_, a bit on the anxious side and didn't take the news of his death very well, the poor dear. I have filled him in on what has happened recently, at least what I know of things."

Albus scanned Severus closely, his blue eyes keen and penetrating. "If you would rather, I can keep the portrait here until such time as you would desire to take possession?"

"What?" Severus said uncomprehendingly. With a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts he went on, "No, Albus, that won't be necessary. I…I…would like to have it," he said haltingly.

"Are you certain, dear?" Andromeda asked. "You are looking rather pale."

Severus bit back the sharp retort he so wanted to give, nodding instead, fearful that she may take the portrait otherwise. "It has been a long week," he conceded.

"I'm sure it has," she said sympathetically. She looked down at her clasped hands and then turned her attention to the headmaster "Before I go I need to meet with Ronald Weasley," Andromeda said her tone businesslike.

"Ronald Weasley? Why?" asked the headmaster.

She removed a parchment and a small suede sack from her purse. Scanning the parchment she said, "Yes, it is Ronald Weasley. I need to see him regarding reparations."

§§§§§§§

Ron numbly walked into his dorm room, followed closely by Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Ron sank down onto the side of his bed, looking pale and slightly ill. The redhead stared at the suede sack in his hand with revulsion.

"What is it?" Hermione aksed. "Are you ill?"

"No…She gave me Galleons," Ron said dazedly.

"Madam Pomfrey gave you Galleons?" asked Harry, unsure of why Ron had been called out.

"He wasn't summoned to the hospital wing, but to the headmaster's office," Hermione told them.

"Is it Dad? Or _Mum_?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide with fear as she clutched at Ron's arm.

"What? NO! No, nothing like that, Ginny," said Ron patting his sister's hand. "It was Tonks' mother. She's the execu-_whatsis_ for the Malfoy estate."

"Executrix," supplied Hermione automatically.

"Whatever," replied Ron with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Anyway, she called me in to give me Galleons as reparations for what the Malfoys did."

"Galleons?" asked Ginny, wide-eyed as she stared at the bag. "How many?"

"Loads of them," Ron replied, tossing the bag beside him on his bed, the clinking of the coins turning his stomach.

"Galleons? That's a good thing, isn't it?" asked Harry, plopping down on his own bed.

"It doesn't seem right to take money for what happened," Ron said. "Lots of people have been victimized by Death Eaters and never got _money_ for it. You lost your parents; Neville's parents were tortured into insanity. Why should I get money? What's so special about _me_?"

"Why shouldn't you get money?" asked Ginny, sticking her nose in the air. "You were victimized by those horrid Malfoys—_two_ of them!"

"I'd rather not think about it, Ginny."

"You could get yourself the newest broom on the market, Ron!" said Ginny excitedly clutching her brother's arm as she sat on the bed beside him. "Then you can even give _me_ your old one."

Harry chuckled low in his throat. "What a very noble idea, Ginny."

"You could always donate the money to charity," chimed in Hermione as she sat beside Harry on his bed.

"Donate it? I don't know. I just don't know." Ron sighed and lay back, closing his eyes, feeling a headache building behind them. _Another headache_, he groaned to himself, wincing and rubbing his temples.

Ron would simply have to accept that a small part of Severus Snape would always be inside him. His concentration had increased dramatically and his grades were higher than they had even been. The downside was that he was now suffering frequent headaches, something he had never had before.

Ron wasn't sure if it was a good trade off or not, but since he seemed to have no choice he would simply have to accept it. At least his marks were now good enough for him to at least try out for the Auror program.

After Ron had talked to the mediwitch about this faint connection during his last hospital wing stay, Madam Pomfrey said she could get some specialists in to examine him but she doubted that they would be able to do anything more. Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards of their time and if he could not correct it then it was not correctable, she had told him.

The redhead's only consolation at the time was that Snape would always have a touch of Gryffindor in him as well. _Maybe that was what mellowed him enough to allow me in his NEWT class?_ he mused furrowing his brows. He pictured in his mind a mellow Snape, leaning his chair back on two legs, with his arms behind his head and a wide grin on his pale face. Ron chuckled a bit at the unlikely mental image.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"It's nothing," Ron replied, rubbing his temples.

"Another headache?" asked Hermione, concern evident in her tone.

"Yes," Ron replied, frowning.

Neville strolled into the room and flicked on his Wizard's Wireless. An advert was currently being aired to lure people into Christmas shopping at Diagon Alley.

"And don't forget that certain wizard on your Christmas list," chirped the announcer. "Give him the gift of music!"

His headache momentarily forgotten, Ron sat up. "That's IT!"

§§§§§§§

Sitting in his armchair near the fire, Severus sipped his firewhisky, staring at the wrapped parcel, which was now in his study propped up against the wall. Brown paper still covered the portrait, which must be full-length judging by its size. Severus knew that the portrait was not the person, only a tiny fraction of Draco's essence was used to create the likeness. And yet Severus wanted, no _needed_, to be able to communicate with Draco, even if it was mostly through smoke and mirrors.

Albus had warned him not to become too attached to the image because it was more pigment than person, more representation than reality. The headmaster had likened magical portraits to the Mirror of Erised and warned Severus to be careful that he not become too involved in those who had passed on. Albus said he did not wish him to forgo socializing with the living to focus on the departed.

Rising and approaching the parcel the Potions Master drew his wand and flicked it at the wrapping, watching it slough off onto the floor like a snake shedding its skin.

Draco Malfoy had been painted seated on a throne-like chair, tall and ornate mahogany with intricately carved dragons and snakes around the high back, above the royal blue cushion. Draco sat regally, resplendent in outer robes of dove gray with inner robes of a pale blue. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to open the package," he said his gray eyes uncertain as he chewed on his lower lip and twisted his hands in his lap.

The Potions Master felt his heart clench and he wondered if perhaps he should've let Albus retain the portrait until more time had passed. A wave of sadness and regret washed over him and he took a deep swig from his glass in an attempt to steady his nerves.

"Sir, why did you take so long to finally unwrap me?" Draco asked softly.

Severus slowly placed his glass on the table. "I needed to…prepare myself…You look…well," he stammered past the lump in his throat.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose, considering I'm dead."

Shaking, Severus sunk down onto a chair, sorrow drawing him down. "Don't…don't say that, please."

"I never wanted to upset you, sir." The teen sat up straight and leaned forward. "Don't send me away, please."

Severus stared openly at the portrait, memories good and bad assailing him. "I would never do that, Draco." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I'm so sorry."

Draco waved his hand in dismissal. "No worries. You did unwrap me eventually. I-I will admit I was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in that brown paper."

Severus ran a hand through his dark hair, frowning deeply. "No, Draco. You misunderstand me. I'm sorry because…it's my fault that you're…dead."

"No, it isn't. My aunt filled me in on everything and I was also listening when we were in the headmaster's office." Draco smirked at his former teacher. "Thanks for not leaving me _there_, by the way." Draco shuddered then took a deep breath and continued on, "I heard what you were all saying about that day, and about what was in the notebook. I'm pretty proud of myself. I stood up to my father." Draco sounded astounded with himself and shook his head in disbelief. "That's something I never would have expected of myself."

"But you died! _I should've been able to stop that!_"

Draco slumped in his seat. "From what I heard I thought I had stunned you, or had _Dobby_ stun you. There wasn't anything you could do. I've always been very thorough about things when I put my mind to something. You taught me that."

"Can you forgive me?" Severus asked, his hands out in supplication.

"You didn't do anything, sir! Please, let's change the subject." Draco fidgeted anxiously in his seat. "Look, you didn't leave me hanging in Dumbledore's Hall of Boring Old People. You're forgiven. Now, can we talk about this funeral? I do hope you'll not be tight-fisted with the Galleons?"

§§§§§§§

Word had leaked out that there would be a funeral for young Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts. Owls carried numerous missives from hangers-on to the headmaster and other staff with the hope of wrangling an invitation.

Severus was adamant that the guest list would remain small and by invitation only. He would not countenance those would come to morbidly gawk at the proceedings. He had Filius Flitwick research charms that would prevent the uninvited from getting inside. Minerva had conjured special invitations, which contained a passkey per person. Albus was in charge of setting up security and he had Hagrid assist him in this. Pomona Sprout was in charge of the floral arrangements and even the house-elves were charged with arranging the small chapel room on the grounds with tastefully elegant furnishings per Draco's instructions.

On the day of the funeral Severus dressed in his finest black dress robes with the black satin piping and groomed himself meticulously. He slid on his freshly shined boots and was fastening them at the ankle when Draco spoke to him.

"Fix your collar, sir."

Severus finished with his boots and stood, smirking. He glanced in the mirror that Draco has asked him to place opposite the portrait. As Severus adjusted his collar he glanced to the young Slytherin and rose one eyebrow. "Do I pass inspection?"

Draco looked his teacher from top to bottom appraisingly. "I suppose you'll do. Would you like to go over the eulogy again?"

§§§§§§§

As Severus strode across the snow-covered grounds to the chapel his boots crunched loudly in the freshly fallen snow. Suddenly an icy gust of wind caught his cloak, whipping it out behind him, as the glacial wind blasted his thin frame and stung the exposed skin of his face. Drawing the garment closer about his body he quickened his pace. He thought he heard his name being called and he turned seeing Remus Lupin advancing.

"Severus, may I have a word?" asked Lupin politely, his words puffing out in an icy mist.

"I do not have the time right now, Lupin," Severus snapped irritably before turning to continue on his way.

"I understand that you're busy," replied Lupin, keeping up with the Potions Master, "but I did hear that you have a portrait of Draco."

"Yes," answered Severus brusquely.

"I'd like to come and see it, if I may?"

Severus stopped abruptly and whirled around causing Lupin to almost collide with him. The two stood silently staring at one another. The winds picked up again, whipping at their cloaks them.

Lupin shuddered pulling his threadbare cloak tighter about his thing frame. "It d-doesn't have to be t-today," he chattered through quickly numbing lips.

"I would not be opposed to your seeing the portrait, just not this week," Severus replied before turning on his heel to stride on to the chapel.

"How about next F-Friday?" called out Lupin hopefully, as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to dispel the chill.

"Fine," murmured Severus as he reached the doors of the chapel.

§§§§§§§

As Severus entered the chapel he stopped for a second as his eyes accommodated to the somber, candlelit interior. The Potions Master stared straight ahead as he then strode purposely toward the dais upon which the lectern stood next to the lily-draped platinum casket. Stepping up Severus stopped in front of it for several seconds before he moved toward the lectern.

_Draco will be pleased at the large crowd that has gathered_, Severus thought. He made a mental note of all that had attended. Most of the faces were familiar to him, but a few were not.

Loud sobbing drew his attention to the front row, where Poppy and Tonks flanked a wailing Andromeda. The mediwitch and the young Auror were not outright crying, but their red noses and puffy eyes told the story of their grief. Beside that trio sat Molly her head on her husband's shoulder as her shoulders shook with silent tears.

On the other side of the aisle was Minerva, sitting rigidly, her eyes red-rimmed. Albus sat beside her and reached out to squeeze her hand. On his other side now sat Lupin who was whispering into Kingsley's ear.

As he witnessed the obvious grief of the attendees, Severus was again jolted by the reality of Draco's death. He had only been kidding himself in these last days, talking to that portrait. It wasn't Draco and could never be. Draco would never grow up and finish school; he would never choose a career. He would never get married and start a family. He would be forever remembered as a teen on the cusp of adulthood. There would be no children or grandchildren in his future. He was gone, _forever_. Severus gripped the lectern, his knuckles whitening.

Albus watched Severus intently, wondering why the Slytherin Head of House had not yet started the eulogy. The older wizard cursed himself silently for not recognizing that this task was too much for his young friend. Severus was simply too close to the child to be able to say what was in his heart.

Severus continued to stand there frozen, dumbstruck. He could not recall a single word of what he had intended to say. His eyes were drawn to the flower-draped coffin. _Oh dear God_, he thought. _I cannot do this! _He swayed slightly feeling dizzy.

Albus quickly rose and joined Severus on the dais, swiftly conjuring a chair and seating the Potions Master. Giving Severus' shoulder a reassuring squeeze, the headmaster then began to speak, "Thank you all for coming, for joining us in this time of mourning…"

§§§§§§§

The mourners spilled out of the chapel covering their eyes to protect them from the sunlight glinting off the snow as they trudged toward the castle for the reception.

Kingsley, Albus and Severus remained in the chapel. Kingsley was the first to speak. "That was nice, Albus." Cringing he added, "That wasn't the right thing to say, was it? I am terrible at this type of thing."

"I wouldn't be concerned, Kingsley," answered Albus. "I know what you mean." The headmaster patted the Auror's arm. "Go on ahead. You can let the others know that we'll be along directly."

Kingsley gave one last pitying glance to the Potions Master, who sat staring at the floor. The Auror had watched Severus throughout the service and the Slytherin had not moved a muscle, except for an occasional blink.

"Are you sure? Perhaps I can help?"

"Help with what?" asked Severus, his dark head snapping up, black eyes blazing. "Are you waiting for me to _snap_ perhaps? Would you like a _show_?" he spat acidly.

"Severus, that's quite enough," the headmaster sternly replied.

Kingsley said no more, quietly taking his leave.

Albus then conjured an armchair for himself, groaning softly as he sunk into the puffy softness. "If you'd like to go back to your rooms I'll make your excuses."

"No…I'll go for a bit…I can't understand why I did that. I had practiced what I would say. Draco even helped me to write it."

"Perhaps it was the cognitive dissonance created in your mind between what you had been seeing, a living portrait of Draco, and what is reality, that Draco is no longer living." The headmaster held his tongue, refraining from asking again if Severus would like to give up the portrait.

"He seems so real, Albus."

"I know, Severus, I know."

"He's…He's really gone."

"Yes."

Severus leaned forward, hands on his knees. He felt a warm hand rubbing circles on his back. "I thought it wouldn't be a problem. I thought I could handle it."

"Don't concern yourself with that. People understand how much you loved Draco. No one would expect a father to give the eulogy for his own son. They will understand."

"I wasn't his father," Severus softly countered.

"No, you were far superior to _that_ wizard. You were more of a father to Draco than anyone was in his life."

After a few moments of reflective silence, Severus stood and took a fortifying breath. "I'm ready."

§§§§§§§

Severus made an appearance at the reception, albeit a short one, begging off early with the excuse of a headache. It was not untrue. He slowly made his way back to his rooms, feeling hollow and sad. It seemed so real now that Draco was gone.

Albus had wanted to accompany Severus to his rooms but he had asked the headmaster to remain at the reception. Severus knew that Albus would likely check up on him anyway before he retired for the night regardless of what Severus would desire.

As the Potions Master turned the final corner leading to the dungeons he heard the frantic flapping of wings and ducked down as a large barn owl flew overhead, a package in it's beak. The owl passed him and then whipped around, changing direction and flying straight towards him.

"What the devil?" Severus ducked again as the owl released its package over his head. Wand out Severus stopped the package in mid-descent and glowered at the bird of prey. "If you're expecting a tip of any kind…don't."

The owl squawked haughtily and flew off.

Severus allowed the package to drift down into his outstretched hand. Scanning the return address he was surprised that he recognized it. Curious, he continued on his way.

As he almost reached his rooms he saw several of the free elves coming towards him. They were housed close to his quarters in the dungeons, yet he saw little of them. He recognized the one as Magnus. Nodding to the elves as he passed he said, "How are you?"

Magnus replied, "We are well. More are joining us every day. The headmaster has been most kind. Was your gift for the boy well received?"

"Yes, thanks you for your assistance. It has been many a year since I had shopped for comic books," Severus said smirking.

"I see you have a package?" Magnus said, pointing to the flat parcel.

"Yes, yet I don't recall ordering anything."

The elf smiled and exchanged a knowing glance with his comrade while Severus looked again at the parcel. "Have a good evening, Severus."

Severus nodded again and bid them a good evening, reaching his rooms and taking down the wards. As he entered he crossed the rooms headed right for the Firewhiskey in his liquor cabinet.

"How'd it go?" asked the portrait.

Severus shrugged, pouring himself a glass. "As good as could be expected. It _was_ a funeral." Severus turned to face the portrait. "Remus Lupin would like to visit you."

"Oh? Okay." Draco spied the package. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure, but I do have an idea." He sat down his drink and used his wand to remove the wrapping, revealing a record album of Mozart's Violin Concerto Number Three in G major. Smiling slightly he said, "I did not order this."

"What is it?"

"A record album. It's one I had been seeking for some time." He slowly removed the record from the sleeve.

"Who sent it?"

"I'm not sure, but I do have an idea." Severus thought of a red-headed teen who knew far too much about him for his liking. _Silly, sentimental Gryffindor_, he thought, strangely unable to summon up his usual rancor.

§§§§§§§

The house-elves listened intently for the strains of music that they knew they would hear. The redheaded boy had asked them to assist him in purchasing an album for his teacher. They had readily agreed especially when the boy had offered them a large amount of money for keeping the purchase in strict confidence and having it delivered anonymously.

As the strains of music began Magnus approached Winky and asked her to dance. The two free elves whirled around the floor, the others laughing and dancing on their own as the music lifted their spirits.

§§§§§§§

Severus stood at the gramophone, smiling slightly. He felt the familiar euphoria when he listened to the music of his youth. Severus closed his eyes and pictured his mother hugging his small body tightly to her as she whirled around the room gracefully, her dark eyes dancing with happiness. Severus reached out to touch the large open-ended horn of the gramophone, running his fingers along the edge. The bliss he felt at hearing music again almost brought tears to his eyes. He would have music again. It wasn't lost to him after all.

After some time had passed Severus opened his eyes, seeing Draco watching him with a smirk on his face. "What?" asked Severus.

"You look happy."

Severus chuckled. "I feel happy, Draco."

"Just because of music?"

"Music is a lot of things to a lot of people. Did I ever tell you about my mother?"

Crossing the room to his bookcase he reached down and pulled out his old photo album blowing the dust off the cover. He then pulled a chair close to the painting. "Draco, to me, my mother _was_ music…"

§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§

**Author's Notes**: I've finally done it. This story is complete! Woo hoo! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys really are fantastic! Special thanks to Xiao Gui, without her help I'd still be sitting around going over fifty different scenarios in my mind for the final chapter.

There's fabulous fan art to accompany this last chapter, of a delicious Severus listening to his music. Click on my homepage and you'll be taken to Xiao Gui's fabulous artwork. Please let her know what you think.

Thanks to everyone, whether you've reviewed or not!

**So long, (for now) and thanks for all the fish! **


End file.
